Book 1: Separation of water
by Singertoheartandsoul
Summary: Katara and Sokka left with Bato in the episode, 'Bato of the water tribe'. What if they were too late? What if Aang left? Will katara reunite with Aang? What will Aang do? There's lots of twists! Give it a chance! What do you have to loose? If it's bad then I loose my dignity in writing, so it's all good! -Currently under construction
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender.

**Chapter 1**

Aang had just admitted to Sokka and Katara that he had kept the map to their father hidden. It's safe to say the Sokka was in no shape or form pleased.

"I'm sorry." Aang pleaded desperately, but Sokka would hear none of it.

"I can't believe you would do this. How can you be so selfish? You know what; from now on you can leave alone. I'm going with Bato to find my dad." Sokka growled with evident anger seeping past his lips.

"Now hold on a minute." Softly interjected Bato, but was sadly ignored by Sokka as his anger blinded him.

"Are you coming Katara?" Sokka demanded. His tone of voice coming out harsh and strained. His deep blue eyes glared icily at Aang as he waited for his sister to answer.

Katara turned to give Aang a sad glance before turning to her brother. Her eyes shined with disbelief. Betrayal stabbed at her heart as she answered.

"Yes."

There was nothing left to discuss. Just a cold silence surrounding them on the sandy shore. Sokka, Katara, and Bato walked away to gather their belongings without another word.

Aang, on the other hand, was left there. His body was frozen still, standing there, paralyzed on the spot. He would have never thought that one word could make him feel so heartbroken. Salty tears began to cascade down from his soft, grey eyes. He quickly wiped them away before walking back. What was the point? Why should he cry? What good would it do?

When he arrived, he saw the trio walk inside a tent. He jumped quickly on Appa and looked inside the saddle. He wasn't surprised that Sokka's bag was gone, but fortunately Katara's was still there. Carefully, he took Katara's belongings out and placed all the money, maps, food, and a letter he wrote inside. Then, put her belongings back inside and closed the bag before moving to the front of Appa's head.

It was not much later that he saw Bato walk to the front gates. Katara, instead, walked up to Appa. Aang quickly moved back to the saddle and handed over her bag. When Katara grabbed the bag, their hands brushed together; grey met blue and blue met grey. Katara could see the pain in his eyes, but he quickly looked away and her brother ushered her to come.

"Good bye, Aang." Katara bid her farewell with a hint of sadness.

"Good bye, Katara." Aang replied. His voice carried out metallic, gloomy, and emotionless. A total difference from the goofy, happy boy she knew. Just hearing his voice like that made her heart-break in two, yet she chose to ignore it and walked away without turning back. She couldn't bear to look back. She knew somewhere deep within her that if she were to look back; she would have never been able to look away much less leave.

* * *

Aang was on the beach near the water tribe boat adjusting Appa's reins. A nun from the nursing camp approached him.

"Avatar Aang, you must leave quickly!" She waved at him urgently.

"Okay, I get it, everybody wants me gone." Aang scowled slightly irritated.

"A woman with a giant mole and a young man with a scar showed up looking for you." Explained the lady ignoring Aang's previous comment.

"Katara!" Aang shouted in panic.

* * *

Bato had just finished telling Sokka and Katara the story about the lone wolf away from his pack. The siblings turned to each other; their expressions mirroring the other. Bato observed the faces of both teens, filled with guilt and sadness. Although, Katara had something else inside he couldn't put a finger on. Before one of them could speak Zuko, Iroh, June, and her mole arrived. Zuko quickly jumped off.

"That's your girlfriend?"

"I can see why she left you. She is way to pretty for you." Deadpanned June.

"Where is he!" Spat Zuko ignoring June's previous comment.

"We don't know. We split up." Stated Sokka firmly.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid." Retorted Sokka bluntly before taking Katara by the hand to make a run for it, but failed as Niala the mole used her poisonous tongue against them. Sokka's bag fell and the map Aang had been holding fell out. Niala began to sniff it.

"What's she doing?" Asked Zuko.

"She picked up another sent; possibly the Avatar's." June suggested.

The second trio jumped on Niala and left, only stopping to drop a few trees to block the path. The search for the Avatar had renewed.

* * *

Iroh, Zuko, June, and her mole arrived back to the shelter. Suddenly, Niala stood on her two feet making the three of them fall. The mole began to walk in a circle. Aang swooped down on his glider causing the mole to fall on the trio. While they desperately tried to get the animal off them; Aang used this to his advantage thinking of a solution.

_Shirshu use sent to see, _he thought. His eyes darted to the bottles of perfume. He ran to the nuns and asked them to bring more bottles of perfume. A bit confused, the nuns nodded and left to retrieve more perfume.

Aang turned to face Zuko whom had finally gotten the Shirshu off him. Zuko wasted no time to throw punches, kicks, and fire blasts his way. Aang gracefully ducked and evaded each and every blow coming his way. Iroh trialled the perfumes and quietly snuck some into his robe.

Meanwhile, Appa and Niala engaged in a fight as well; with Appa at disadvantage for Niala kept using her poisonous tongue. June and Zuko continued to attack as Aang continued to dodge their hits.

"Man I can see why she left you." Voiced abruptly June.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko grit out sounding more offended than he would have liked; not stopping his attacks.

"Well look at him, he's so graceful, he's not even sweating." Stated June; at this the trio stopped attacking.

"He's the avatar for Agni's sake!" Zuko exasperated defensively.

"Makes it even better and from the looks of it he will turn out to look pretty good." Assessed June.

"How would you know. Everybody hits puberty differently." Retorted Zuko.

"Trust me, I am always right about a person's future appearance; beside you're just jealous because he is going to be more handsome than you. Trust me, you will be more handsome." June stared blankly at Aang.

"Uh, thanks?" Aang responded not really knowing what to say.

_This has to be the weirdest conversation I have ever had_, thought Aang.

"Just stating the truth and sorry about your girlfriend." June added nonchalantly in Zuko's direction.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Zuko growled throwing his hands in the air. Aang caught a glimpse of Katara's necklace and was determined to get it.

The nuns appeared spilling three huge containers of perfume catching Zuko and June off guard; which caused them to slip, not so gently. Aang walked to the two shocked teens and grabbed Katara's necklace that hanged out of Zuko's sleeve.

"Chats over." He told them sharply as he water bended the perfume into the air; messing with Nialas vision. This caused the mole to fall on the duo. Aang quickly thanked the nuns and jumped on Appa.

"Appa, Yip Yip!"

* * *

Bato was trying to help Katara and Sokka. Soon, they regained feeling to their limbs. Sokka stood up and helped his sister to her feet. From where they stood, they saw fireballs and Appa narrowly missing them, but luckily Appa got away.

Katara took an object out of her pocket and clutched it to her chest.

"Aang, I hope you are okay." Katara softly whispered to the air. Her aqua blue eyes began to fill with tears. Bato and Sokka exchanged worried glances at each other and Katara.

* * *

As Aang escaped the flaming fireballs.

"And he's smart too!" Exclaimed June.

"UH!"

"What?" asked June innocently looking at Zuko; whom just rolled his eyes and stormed back into his ship.

"I still want my money!"

* * *

They had been walking for hours and with every step they took; Katara seemed to fade even more.

"I think we should set up camp?" Both teens nodded and soon the trio was sitting around the fire silently eating the food Katara prepared.

"I'm worried about... Aang." Katara played with her hands as concern for the young air bender filled her mind.

"Well, you shouldn't."

"But what if he was hurt or worse got ca-ca-captured."

"He didn't and even if he did he deserves it."

"What! How can you say that?" Katara stared at her brother wide eyed.

"Katara, open your eyes! He is selfish, he only cares about himself!" Sokka exclaimed coldly. Katara was used to Sokka's idiotic ways and on any other normal day she would roll her eyes and simply ignore him. This, however, was not a normal day and it was Aang whom he was talking about. The disgust, the venom, the coldness in his voice set her off.

"He made a mistake, he said he was sorry!" Katara shot back, her blood boiling as she stormed into her tent. A couple of seconds later she came out with her bag of belongings.

"Where do you think you are going?" Demanded, more than asked, Sokka. Katara did not like his tone one bit, but answered none the less.

"To find Aang." Her head held high with a determined pace of her legs. She didn't know where she was going, but her gut told her north. That and the fact that Aang was looking for a water bending master.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Sokka questioned with a hint of disbelieve. Katara just glared and kept walking.

Bato silently watched, in amusement, the two bickering teens. He thought it be best to let them sort out their thoughts on their own.

"You can't go anywhere without your bag!" Sokka exclaimed in triumph as he snatched her bag.

"Sokka!"

"Why's your bag so heavy?" Sokka asked curiously completely ignoring Katara's outburst. In all the stress and anger she had been going through; she didn't realize how heavy her bag was. She snatched her bag from Sokka's grasp. She was, indeed, surprised to find that her bag had more weight than it should have. She quickly opened it and carelessly began to take things out of her bag. When she neared the bottom of the bag, a gasp of shock escaped her. Sokka whom couldn't help being curious peaked inside the bag only to see all the money, food, and maps inside. He couldn't believe what was in front of him.

"Katara, how?" Sokka couldn't help asking for previous reasons.

"Aang..."

Katara began to take or rather snatch and chuck everything out of her bag. Searching for anything Aang may have left her. At the very end of the bag laid something that made Katara's heart flutter, her eyes light up, and lips curl slightly. Sokka's curiosity once again got the better of him.

* * *

**_Sokka_**

I know what you're thinking. Jeez Sokka, nosy much? Well, no. I just happen to have a natural curiosity, besides can you blame me? My sister is slowly fading before my eyes. She almost left me to go after the boy whom kept us from our father. The only emotions I've seen so far are anger, sadness, and shame. In any way, I am obviously going be curious on what's getting my sister excited. I take a peek at the bag but my sister's shaky hands got in the way of the view. She tenderly grasped what seemed to be a piece of paper. At least, that was what I thought. Soon, I realized it was an envelope labeled in neat penmanship, Katara.

Dear Katara,

_If you found this letter then I'm guessing you found the supplies. So firstly, don't think it's a word though._ **[I saw my sister chuckle lightly.]**_I_ _want to apologize for going through your stuff. Ha! I can just hear Gyatso yelling, _

_"Aang! Don't use stuff in a sentence." _

_But anyways_, _I_ _had no other choice._ **[I saw my sister let out a grumble of defiance before continuing to read.] **I know_ what you're thinking. _

_"Aang, you could have talked to me blah blah blah ect. So, don't even think about it. I know you better than you think. You would either only take a little bit or nothing. Honestly, you need it more than I do, period._**[ Now I turn to my sister expecting some kind of scowl or frown, but noooo. Instead, I find a small genuine smile. Don't get me wrong, I like seeing my sister happy. It just seems as if he knows her better than me and I lived with her for years, but you know who cares it's not like we are siblings or anything, note the sarcasm.] **

_Another thing is that I don't need to know you too long to know what a kind and big heart you have. I'm gonna say this once and read closely, I'd say listen but obviously I can't, _**[ My sister softly giggled as she read, which shocked me because I have not heard her giggle like that sense the death of our mother.]** _and get it through your thick skull because you can be so stubborn at times, but it's one of the things I like about you.__**[ I turned to face my sister who had a small blush creeping up her cheeks and a small smile.]**_

_Anyways, like I said read closely because I am only saying this once, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. Katara, I'll be fine. Listen or read, I guess. I wrote to you because I'm sure that Sokka would burn the letter before opening it. In general, I'm just more comfortable with you. I'm not trying to sound mean, but I know your brother doesn't like me. I don't know what I did to make him dislike me so much because trust me; it's not about the village. I do, however, know that I really trust and care for you. There are so many things I want to say but can't; so many things left untold. I don't have much time so I'll go to the point. I'm sorry for everything. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want you to know that I am grateful for the moments we shared and that if you ever need anything just find me and I will help you. Whether or not you forgive me. I will always treasure the time I got to know you. I hope that one day, maybe after this war is over we can meet again and if not then good bye forever katara._

_Forever Yours,_

_Aang_

"I'm gonna find you Aang even if it's the last thing I do."

I didn't know what to think about Aang, but I did know that my sister needed me. I'm not exactly the most comforting person, but I can try. I gently pull katara into my arms letting her cry on my chest. Well, I'm pretty good at this big brother thing. Not to brag or anything.

* * *

The sun had set many hours ago. Aang was tired, hungry, and depressed. Appa and Momo fortunately had eaten at the shelter, so they were only tired and sad (sensing the missing friends). Suddenly, it began to pour. Aang quickly looked for refuge, for staying in the rain could not only get him sick, but his bison and lemur.

He searched and not too far into the distance, he spotted a small island with a cave on the shore he could use for shelter. He quickly directed Appa into the cave, not wasting any time to find some wood for a fire. He was luckily able to find a couple of twigs and sticks. Unfortunately, he gave everything to Katara, not that he regretted it, but the rock thingies to start the fire was along with... yeah. Aang wasn't really sure how, but something just clicked in his mind. He remembered that the monks had taught him that rubbing two pieces of wood could create a flame.

Meantime, there he sat quietly on the cave's freezing, cold, wet floor. The cave was dark and cold, but it provided shelter for him and his animals. He shivered violently from the harsh conditions, but continued to rub the sticks together. Aang wanted to use air bending to speed the pace and increase the friction, but due to the long journey, and the earlier events he was just too tired attempt air-bending.

He was not the only one having a hard time. Momo was not hungry, not exactly sad, and definitely not tired, but he was very cold.

Momo slowly crawled onto Aang's lap, his tail leaving a trail on the dirt. He softly tugged on Aangs shirt, desperately trying to keep warmth, lightly purring on his lap. It had been five minutes and still nothing.

"What I'd give to be a fire bender." Muttered Aang to no one in particular.

As if hearing his prayers, the stick began to release smoke, and a spark. Another spark and another. Sparks again and again; before a small flame lit up the cave. Aang wasted no time and threw it into the firewood.

He watched the flame burn and grow even bigger. He slowly began to feel warmer and soon Momo crawled out from his shirt. He was sad, tired, hungry, and lonely, but at least he was warm.

"It's just the three of us, but at least we have a fire." Aang cheered as always trying to find the bright side of the situation. Oh, but he spoke to soon, for a strong breeze mixed with water blew the water out.

"OH! COME ON!" Aang huffed both annoyed and angry as he threw his hands in the air.

A platypus bear came out from the deeper end of the cave and stood on his two feet letting out a roar. Aang looked up to meet the bear's glare and said, "Just great, the universe just seems to have it against me today."

A bored look illustrated Aang's face and a defeated tone matched his voice.

The beast was about to attack him, but Appa let a growl of his own scaring it away and saving Aang. The beast ran out of the cave, not before dropping an egg bigger than a watermelon. He carefully picked up the egg and placed it on Appa's saddle. He walked up to Appa and gave him a pat on the head. Aang gently scratched a spot behind his ear that made the bison groan in pleasure.

"Thanks, Appa." Aang whispered into his ear, before walking toward his tail, and slowly falling asleep on it next to Momo.

**Remember, this story is based on Alone Times by zelos111. **

**Don't forget to check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Singertoheartandsoul does not own Avatar the last Airbender or any of its characters.**

**_Caution: _**

**_Singertoheartandsoul is not responsible for any embarrassment due to incorrect facts or non- existing plants. So, if you have any questions about what is fact or imagination in my story please ask! Through review or pm me._**

Chapter 2

A week arrived and left before I was able to get a hold of myself. At the moment, moping around is not an option for me. The feeling of self-hatred rooted in me will just have to wait. I can't afford to let anything get in the way of my mission: saving the world. In the meantime, I must continue traveling up to the Northern water tribe. Hopefully, I'll find a master to teach me water bending.

For now, I'm done being on the grey line and I'm not going to keep on hopping back and forth across it. Living between sad and just plain out depressed sounds neither good, nor feels. After all, I have a job to do: master water bending. Who knows; with any luck I'll find an earth bending master.

I'm optimistic. Why? I have no clue. If I'm being realistic, then I admit that luck is almost never on my side. With that in my mind, I try not to get my hopes up. I stretch my arms over my head and give Appa a small pat on the head. I steal a glance at the cave that has been taking the role of acting as my home.

Stepping away from Appa, I move to one of the many ponds of freshwater in the island. I take a quick bath using a small bar of soap. I had been lucky to find a small town a couple miles ahead. Then, I give Appa a bath and offer him the egg the Platypus-Bear had managed to lay in its terror. Momo and I start to eating wild berries and bread that had been gifted from a nearby town. I'll be the first to admit that the food isn't what I would call amazing, but it's enough. I'm just glad we have to eat, we'll survive. At least, I will.

I take a peak at Momo. He glares at Appa and his Platypus-Bear egg enviously.

I have some money. I'm not stupid enough to try and starve myself. The world rests on my shoulders. It's an immense responsibility, not one that I want, or ever wanted. I have it though. Ideally, I wouldn't. Why would the spirits give it to me? I've already failed the world once and I'm barely twelve.

Moving along, every once and a while, I get small jobs/tasks to do for pay. Just Random towns nearby. Needless to say: I have money. I'm saving it, however. For now, I'm being fed. I don't need lavish food and neither do my animal companions. Momo is just spoiled. I feel in my gut that the money I'm saving will come in handy later. Sokka did say to trust instincts.

I feel a bittersweet smile invade my face. I bite my lip and force myself to look for berries. I gather a small pack and some water to prepare for the journey ahead. I plan to fly straight to the northern water tribe, within reason. I set my belongings on Appa's saddle and pull on his reins.

"Appa, Yip Yip!"

* * *

As time goes by, I continue traveling north. At some point, I was sucked into a swamp by a tornado. I'm not even sure when it appeared or if I knew it was there. I kept hearing a voice drown the tornado. Every time I think of it, I hear a voice telling me to land. By the time I came to, it was too late. The force of the tornado got the better of us. Appa, Momo, and I were separated by the fall.

I was completely lost. I was about to pull my nonexistent hairs out, but then I spotted a girl. She wore elegant white robes. The fabric appeared to be softer than silk. She had a bun of dark black hair that slightly covered her clouded green eyes.

I followed her around, pleading desperately to help me. She, instead, jumped from tree to tree with a flying boar by her side. I had hoped she would help me if I insisted enough, but no such luck. Instead, I'm managed to get attacked by an enormous seaweed _monster_.

Go figure.

I tried to air-bend, but I ended either waist deep in seaweed or slammed against a tree. The seaweed seemed to grow faster than I could blow it away.

At last, I decided to alternate between the forms of bending. Air bending alone was getting me in a mess of seaweed. I used my small bit of water expertise to slice the seaweed and my air ending training to avoid getting hit.

After what seemed like hours; I realized that the _monster_ was actually a man bending the water inside the seaweed. The man, Hue, explained that he was only trying to protect the swamp from people who want to hurt it. I proceeded to tell him I meant no harm. I just wanted to find my companions.

Although, I did question him about the girl. It appeared Hue had never seen a girl to match the description. However, he did say that in the swamp you see visions of people you met, people you loved, people that passed telling you they are not gone. According to Hue, those people still live in you. Then, he added that time was an illusion, as was death.

I was still perplexed, for I had never seen the girl before in my life. Nevertheless, met her. Later, I came to the conclusion that she was someone I would meet. After all, time was an illusion.

"Everything is connected," Hue added as my mind wrapped around the idea.

A puzzle was completed in my head. I'm not sure how I knew, but I did it. Hue and my vision had brought me to the center of the swamp. A big, strong, powerful tree stood proud and tall. I remember putting one hand down on the large roots and closing my eyes. Images of the swamp filled my head until one of them zoomed in on Appa and Momo.

My mouth set in a frown as I moved to find them. Appa and Momo were glad to be found, to say the least. They were about to attend a feast where they were the main dish. After watching a man eat a giant bug on a stick; I thanked them and left.

* * *

I stare blankly at my shoes as they step on a small trail road. I'm currently heading to Gaoling. At least, I hope I am. I have made myself very clear: I don't know how to read maps. It's not like I can ask Sokka for help anyway. Fortunately, I'm slowly getting better at reading the map. It has been hard though. I've spent hours in complete frustration. I get the feeling Appa feels the same way. I have been leading him in circles. I really feel bad for him. It's the reason why I stopped; I want to make sure we're going in the right direction. I'm hoping to give Appa a well deserved rest. Perhaps, I'll be able to buy him a watermelon with the few coins I have. I don't plan to take any money from my savings. I love Appa, but the money will be used for something different.

On the bright side, I have been getting better at reading maps. I don't make nearly as many mistakes as I used to. I'm sure Appa is glad for that. I feel my lips curl; Appa is definitely glad for it. I shake my head and glance up. Much to my pleasure, I see a sign labeled; _Gaoling_.

I walk forward and gasp as the wind is sucked out of me. Surrounding the city is a field of bright, lush, green grass. All across, beautiful rose-berries are spread. I almost want to cry.

Rose-berries are beautiful flowers that come in different colors. They are usually sold in pink, white, and red. I always liked the buds, especially the inside.

They grew in the air temples all the time. Gyatso would take me and pick them out. He would cut the bottom of the stem and hand it to me. I remember him telling me to be careful with the thorns. I'd wave him off and open the petals one by one. Once the bud was open, the middle would have a small berry inside. You could take it out and eat the berry.

When you pull the berry out, a small juice would pour out of the middle and the rose petals extended and turned a shade darker of the original color. Some of them turned lighter and others would develop lines of different colors. It was one of my favorite things to watch. Once the process was done, Gyatso took them and put them in a vase with water. I don't think I've ever had such a bittersweet memory before.

I shake my head and continue walking. The town seems to be in good conditions building wise. The people, however, look...worn out.

I'm vaguely reminded of Sokka after a day without meat. I walk for another minute before curiosity gets the best of me. Honestly, the sight is heartbreaking. I take in my surroundings before my eyes land on two boys. They appear to be about 15 and hold guitars.

They look a bit under fed and I find myself walking toward them. I consider being subtle but, at this point, I don't see the use.

"Hey, what's going on here? Why is everyone so down?"

"Fire nation soldiers have been coming around and about, demanding money from us," answers one of the guys, "but we don't have anymore left."

I imagine Katara curling her fists and Sokka growling. I, on the other hand, frown. Boy number two just crosses his arms. Boy number one adds on to his news update.

"The fire nation set a base in the outskirts of our city; they think that it's either more money _or else_."

"No one dares find out what 'or else' means, or do anything for the matter," spit boy number two. A frown set on his face; his voice dripped with anger and irritation.

A scowl frames my lips as my nails dig into my skin. Boy number two's voice softens, "It's like they lost hope."

I don't know what I'm thinking, but an idea just popped into my head. It could help, but I'd be exposing something personal and precious of me to everyone. I turn to give the boys one look and that's all it takes. I pull out a book that means more than anything to me and try not to flinch as they grab it. I really hope I don't regret this later.

"Can you play this?"

I flip to a page that I had recently written in, and show it to the boys. They seem a bit perplexed, but begin to play nonetheless. The guitarist softly strum their guitars and hit each note perfectly. Slowly, softly, and nervously I begin to sing.

**Used to be afraid of giving up  
**The** road is just too tough  
****Out here on my own  
****My path was so numb  
****But now I see clearly  
****Everything within me  
****Is reaching up to the sky  
****Can see the world with open eyes**

**You can't let it catch you  
****Just take hold and grasp it  
****Now's the time to take a chance  
****With the strength of a thousand men  
****Climbing to my feet again**

**Just dry those tears from your eyes  
****And everything will be alright  
****You know the rainbows just inside  
****Dust your wings off as you rise**

**If your heart feels over whelmed  
****Just know you're never by yourself  
****Put your hand in mine  
****Put your hand up high  
****And together we'll rise**

I hear the guitars as the boys strum them into creating beautiful music. My voice mixes with the sound and I almost feel at peace. There is no sound, but the guitars and me. The small chatter of the town seems to have disappeared. I must be drowning them out.

It would appear to me that the birds have gone quiet as well. If I would only open my eyes, then I would see. I'm to afraid to see light now. I would much rather keep seeing and feeling in the dark. I much rather like drowning myself in my emotions. I don't want to sing right now, for I want to interpret.

I stop my steady crescendo and make it so that my voice softens as I sing the next part.

**Ever look up to the sky  
****And find yourself asking why  
****Never seen eye to eye  
****With the hardships of a lie  
****But faith is where my heart is  
****That energy replaced with doubt  
****Won't let the trials get the best of me  
****I'm marching towards to my destiny**

Once again, my voice begins a trek up.

**You can't let it catch you  
****Just take hold and grasp it  
****Now's the time to take a chance  
****With the strength of a thousand men  
****Climbing to my feet again**

**Just dry those tears from your eyes  
****And everything will be alright  
****You know the rainbows just inside  
****Dust your wings off as you rise**

**If your heart feels over whelmed  
****Just know you're never by yourself  
****Put your hand in mine  
****Put your hand up high  
****And together we'll rise,**

I dare to open my eyes for the first time since I began to sing. A small crowd of people has formed. They sway rhythmically from side to side following the beat of the song. I feel my lips curl as the boys add to my vocals.

**Together we can do anything**

(_**We'll rise)**_

_**Together we can do anything**_

_**( We'll rise )**_

_**Together we can do anything**_

_**( We'll rise )**_

_**We'll rise**_

_**We'll rise**_

_**We'll rise**_

_**You can try to hurt me  
**__**Doubt me and dessert me  
**__**I feel the will of kings  
**__**With my mind I'll see  
**__**you know a tree will grow and take me in  
**__**To safeties arms I will descend,**_

I feel my heart accelerate as I sing descend through a crescendo.

**just dry those tears from your eyes**

**And everything will be alright  
****You know the rainbows just inside  
****Dust your wings off as you rise**

**If your heart feels over whelmed  
****Just know you're never by yourself  
****Put your hand in mine  
****Put your hand up high**

**And together we'll rise**

Clapping and cheering invade my ears as the guitarist finish their piece. I can vaguely hear wolf whistles. My head spins as complements are thrown left and right. I turn to see the boys in a similar predicament. However, they seem to embrace it. I don't know what to feel. I'm surprised to see some people leave a coin or two. I hear claims of new found hope. It was produced by my song and I'm glad to hear it. I wrote it and I've never been fond of sharing. It doesn't bring good memories. However, I'm glad I made the exception today.

The last time I felt proud of myself was when I got my tattoos. Even that memory can't beat the pride I feel now; that's saying something. I've shared a part of myself, bug I don't care. I can see people walking with a renewed jump to their steps. It's almost impossible to not notice the small hop added to their retreating figures.

I turn to to look up. A man in elegant robes speaks with the guitarists. A pleased smile lays upon his face. I tilt my head, who is he?

"What do you say?" He asks them obvious confidence and a knowing tone, "Will you agree to travel with me?"

I mentally face palm. He's a performing arts agent! A performing arts agent manages the performers financials, and pays for travel across the nation in exchange for a portion of the earnings. Basically, he pays the artists living, food, and their salary. It's a way to secure money as a performer. You don't need one, but it's more secure. Also, an agent can get you performing in more prestigious places.

Of course, I have no doubt these boys will do just fine. I'm no expert, but the guitarist will make a wonderful addition to his business. Perhaps, they would become interested in singing too. They don't have a bad voice.

"Yes!" Exclaim the boys in unison with eyes full of happiness and genuine joy.

"Then you have got yourselves a deal."

I feel my lips curl. Helping people; it's what I do. I turn and grab the guitar. This is quite the instrument. It's wooden and contains six strings. I never learned how to play. Although, I remember seeing people play out in the streets of Omashu. I did learn a couple of cords from a young lady when I went to visit my friend Kuzon.

Gently, I hold the guitar in my arms. My left hand goes to the neck as my right arm hugs the body. Slowly, I begin to strum. I focus on my hearing as I try to produce the pitch I want. It takes me a while, but I manage to get the tune I want. I'm in no way an expert, obviously, but the tune is there. Gyatso always said I was a gifted musician. When it comes to instruments; I rarely ever learn cords or notes, at least not by name. I hear: sounds, notes, music. I don't see the need to get technical. I would much rather get lost in the beautiful sounds an instrument can create. I think it's the reason I can play just about any instrument. Except the Tungsi horn.

I look up as I feel a presence. The performing arts agent stands in front of me. I pull my hands away from the guitar, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

He waves his hand dismissively, "It's okay, what was it you were playing?"

I feel like a fish out of water gasping for it. What do I tell him? What exactly does he want to know and why? I need to slap myself soon, "It's a song I'm working on, but it's not done, and it would sound better on an electric guitar."

I squirm in my spot as several eyes watch intently our interaction. The reason they're interested is unknown to me. Then, there's the thing about knowing to play an electric guitar. I heard one while on a small job catering for a rich family in the Earth Kingdom, near Ba Sing Se. I doubt it's much different than an acoustic, but there must be a difference. Perhaps, the fingering is different.

I'll find out some day. They're extremely expensive from what I hear. It appears they use electricity to work. Whatever that is...

"You're a song writer?"

I'm knocked out of my thoughts by the agent's voice. There is a curious tone in his voice on his otherwise calm poker face.

I narrow my eyes, "Yeah..."

I need to be careful here. This is not something I want to talk about. I don't want to be rude either, "I'm not a good one anyway."

I answer partly because I don't think my songs are all that great. Then, there's the small sparkle of hope I have left; I don't want him to ask questions. It's different opening up about my writing skills and trying to inspire people

"Well let's find out how good you are. I want to give you a performers deal."

I blink several times. A performers deal. How can he just offer me that? He's giving me stability, money, fame, and free travel! It's every performers dream. Well, maybe, not the fame. The stability of doing what you love as your job is amazing. Had he heard me sing? Surely, he isn't serious.

"You want to offer me a performers deal, but how? You haven't heard a song I have written, much less one I've sung?" My words come up rushed and I wonder if I said anything correctly. I'm so nervous; I can feel myself tremble.

"I heard you sing only minutes ago and I'm assuming you wrote the song, did you not?"

"Yeah," I state slowly. I can say with a hundred percent certainty that as of now I am entirely dumbfounded.

"Well then, will you sign a performers deal with me?"

I stare at him as his voice booms confidently. A knowing look shapes his face. The square has gone silent as they wait for my response. The two boys smile as if sharing a secret. I don't have to think. This is a no brainer.

"No."

"No," the agent looks at me with a smile before a dawning look morphs his face, "Wait, what?"

I turn to the boys as they suck in a breath, "What!"

The recently silent crowd exclaims, "WHAT!"

"Guys," A young teen that reminds me of a vomit free version of the dude in Kyoshi island cuts the silence with a goofy smile, "he said no."

His face give a classic 'duh' look as people give him weird expressions. I take a couple moments to think about it. From the corner I see boy number one shake his head, "Why?"

"You guys don't know who I am, do you?" I simply ask.

After a couple of seconds of receiving blank stares; I pull back the front part of my hair that currently blocks my arrow. I have let it grow over the past month. It's not like I could shave it. I had left my razor in Katara's bag. The money I earned in small jobs; I separated in half. One for food and the rest to save. Then, there was the money given as a thank you for helping cities; that went into the savings in case of emergency. It's not giving me any problems. In fact, it's helped me escape some close calls.

My arrow is now in full display, so the town folk understand why I declined the offer. I have a world to save and cannot, will not, turn my back on them. Not now, nor ever. I'm going to fight like I've never done before. I've got a long list of reasons; my people, the world, children, wives, husbands, daughters, sons, grandparents, parents, the to be born, for everyone, for Katara. Even more than that, myself.

"You have so much talent and I hate to see it go away," the agent speaks solemnly. The sincerity in his voice throws me off.

"Were there no war; would you be interested in becoming an internationally known musician? Would you like to make an earning making music."

"I would," is the only thing I can manage to respond. There's so much meaning to those simple words. A story lies behind them. One I'm not ready to tell. A story that make the words I spoke full with unbelievable emotion. I have written songs for as long as I can remember. It had always been a dream of mine to get a contract offer with an agent. I would get to sing for people. The dream died completely when I was informed of my Avatar status.

Today, I still love the musical part of me, but I could never make a living out of it. I've been raised by monks. I don't need fame, I don't want endless money, but would enjoy stability. Lately, I've learned there is so much I have yet to do. The world is broken up.

The agent reaches into his robe's pocket, "My name is Ryan Star, studio address is written in there. If you change your mind one day come looking for me."

He turns to leave me with a card in my hand. A card, that's actually quite professional. I don't think to much of it as he turns back hopefully, "You can always send me a code."

The Code sent by the telegraph. It's a form of quick communication. I believe it only has a couple decades of existence. It was invented in the fire nation colonies. That's about all I know. Although, today, messenger hawks are still used. It appears the telegraph isn't very reliable yet. The distance and ability to read code isn't too great, yet.

I nod my head with, what I assume is, an unconvincing expression. He smiles, "Or send me a message via hawk."

I blink once as he turns. He doesn't get it. I will never sign with him or anyone, not in this lifetime. There will always be war. Even if I end the war by defeating the fire lord; there will be the next. The silent war follows. This war is played quietly by the leaders of the world. This war is a lot more deadly, for it could create another violent war. This war will be the one played to achieve peace. I've learned one thing well now. Don't be too stupid! I'm not stupid enough to believe everyone will agree on how to achieve peace.

I shake my head. Aang, stick to one war at a time.

I turn to find the two boys I just met walking toward me. Boy number one, deep green eyes, "Thank you, for everything."

"If it wasn't for you we may have never gotten discovered,"-he hands me a small bag-"so here we want to give you this as a thank you gift."

I stare at the brown eyed boy that had seemed hostile only minutes ago. I gasp as I realize that the bag contains a portion of the money we earned today. I try to decline, but they persist.

"Thank you," I tell them honestly. I don't know what to say. I'm sincerely grateful," I don't know what to say… thank you."

"No, thank you, but seriously dude, if you ever need anything and I mean anything just look for us. Lee,"-the green eyed teen pointed at himself-"and Shaun."

* * *

I decide to spend some money and buy a week's worth of food, those rocks that are used to start a fire, some blankets, a tent, and a new earth kingdom robe. One, to not pop out everywhere I go because now people know I'm the avatar, not some weirdly dressed dude. Two, my regular robes are starting to get tight.

As I exit the store, I pull my bison whistle out and blow. Seconds later, Appa arrives and lands in front of the store. As I carry my shopping items into the saddle; I notice Appa staring longingly at a stack of hay. I take a look at the bag of coins. I still have a lot left, so I feed Appa a stack of hay. As Appa munches happily, I proceed to pay for the hay.

Then, Momo begins to chatter as if asking, "Hey, what about me!"

I chuckle and grab a bag. I take out two small bags of rice, a few vegetables that would be used as soup, a small bag of berries, and-

"Aha!" I exclaim pulling out a bag that contains five peaches. I give Momo one earning me a delightful squeal from him. I did name him Momo for a reason.

"You didn't think I'd forget about my favorite lemur, did you?" I ask him teasingly. Momo's ears press down onto the sides of his head and his eyes drooped downward, "It's okay, I'm only teasing."

He chirps happily as I smile. I take out a watermelon and put everything else back. After both of my animal companions finish eating, I slice the watermelon into proportions equal to each pet.

I give Momo the smaller piece and Appa the bigger one. I look around and see people walking around with something new, **_hope_**. They look happier and more alive than before. I'm glad that I made a difference. Katara would be proud. Tears begin to spill at the thought of her. I gaze up at the sky.

It's getting late. We need to get going, but I can only worry. What's going to happen when the Fire nation comes back? They're fine now, but what happens later. A song alone will not change reality. I let a long breath as a man approaches me.

"Avatar Aang!" The man calls out. I walk toward him. I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I hear it all the time, but it still sounds odd. Nonetheless, I answer as he grows near, "That would be me."

"Are you planning on staying?"

I pause for a moment, "Yes"

"The only problem is; I don't know where to stay. Do you know of any place?"

"You can stay with me," offers the man.

"Oh, no I can't. I don't want to be a bother-"

"Nonsense, come on this way. I have a place for your bison," the man states as he leads me to a small clearing a few feet away from the main shopping center. In the middle, there is a house and a hay barn shack.

"Your bison can stay here and I have a guest room in my house," the man speaks to me from inside the barn.

"I can stay here with Appa. It-"

"Nonsense, come on."

"I don't want to be a burden," I mutter as the man chuckles and says, "Boy you're stubborn."

Clearly not changing his mind I try to add, "But-"

"Come on, I'm not getting any younger," he smiles calmly.

I turn to Appa as he chews on some hay, "Now Appa, I just fed you, stop eating so much."

He finishes the dry grass in his mouth before stepping away at my scolding. I pet his head affectionally, "Good boy."

He leans into my hand with. His tongue sweeps my body as a sign of affection. I air bend Appa's saddle off and grab my belongings as I accept my defeat to the man; I turn to Momo. He chirps on my shoulder with wide green eyes. I rub his back gently, "You can stay here if you want."

Momo scurries almost immediately to Appa. I give a reassuring smile, "Goodnight."

* * *

I feel a sudden surge of comfort, peace, and safety as the man leads me into his home. It's so tranquil, yet it has a liveliness I can't quite place. I can feel myself back at home, in the temple. I close my eyes; I can feel, smell, the aroma of standing at the top of the mountain. I must be insane, but the memory is so strong.

"I know this isn't the nicest place but-"

I hadn't noticed a had stopped walking. I smile lightly, "Actually, this place is really nice. I don't know why, but it offers some kind of comfort and safety. It's an odd feeling."

It really is. I can't—didn't believe I could ever feel this way. The strength and safety his home brings me is indescribable. I can feel all the muscles on my face relax, "It reminds me a lot of the air temples, not many places give me that feeling. It's a good feeling…especially during this time."

I pause. A smile pulls on my lips. I'm completely unable to control my physical actions. My mouth, tongue, and vocal cords seem to be especially rebellious, "Did you have any children?"

I have caught him off guard. He's bemused by my question and so am I. However, he answers smoothly, "Uh yes, but they're all grown up and have their own family's."

I try to hide my amusement as the man raises an eyebrow. His hand comes to scratch the back of his head with obvious confusion. I take the opportunity to be happy and set aside all the recent sadness, if only for a bit. I laugh joyfully, "That would explain the feeling this house gives me. The memories in the house are so strong. They're full of so much joy and happiness. They're so powerful; it's like I can sense them. I can almost see the children running around; I can hear them. It must be an avatar thing, or I'm just weird."

He looks at me with wonder, pride, and awe. His eyes sparkle as he seems to recall a distant memory. His eyes tear up before we share laugh.

"Here we are. It's not big, but it has a bed," he tells me as we arrive to the guest room.

He seems afraid of my reaction. I don't know why, "It's really nice."

The walls are a nice shade of green. I sigh and turn away from the man. I step into the room. The next words are not meant to spoken, but I find myself mumbling, "Nothing reminds me of her."

I barely catch a the perplexed look the man gives me as he exits the room. I set down the shopping bags on the corner beside the door. I pick back up the bag with my robes and set it on the bed opposite of the door. I turn to inspect the two doors in the adjacent wall to the door. The door closest to the night stand beside the bed is a closet with a couple of spare blankets and clothes hangers. The other one closer to the door is a bathroom. There's a small sink, toilet, and shower head. Ah, indoor plumbing is not something I understand yet, but I'm not going to think too much of it.

I strip out of my clothing and jump into the warm water falling like rain. I can't complain. Instant warm water is a luxury to me. I'm not sure when I'll use one of these again, but I'm going to enjoy it now. I wash myself thoroughly with great pleasure until my mind starts to wander. A young water bender fills my mind as the water engulfs me into false security. Tears spill from my eyelids and mix with the water. I reach for a towel, wrap it around my waist, and turn the shower off. I'm not sure how I managed to turn it on in the first place.

I step out of the bathroom and walk to the vanity opposite to the bed. I stare at my reflection; the water has erased any sign of tears. I guess that good. I breath out slowly, "No point moping around."

I grab my new garments. I pull on my pants. They fit snug around my waist and loose going down. A dark shade of green, perhaps forest green would be the color to best describe them. My boots are impossibly dark black and stop a couple of inches below my knee.

My top is much like Sokka's, but the black fabric covered across my chest and turned down to just before my shoulder. The square shape of the fabric flap is outline by yellow and gold stitching. It goes all the way around my left side where the flap attaches to. The robe itself stops a couple of inches above my knees.

Under the robe, a matching long sleeved undershirt clings to my body. I have to admit that it feels oddly comfortable. I stretch my arms and grab my fingerless combat gloves. The dark green material wraps around my hands and up to about half of my forearms. Finally, I pull on a soft, creamy, green belt around my waist.

I don't have time to observe myself in the vanity mirror when a crash emits from another room in the house. I follow the sound into the kitchen. The man sits on the floor with a pile of dishes surrounding him.

"Need a hand?" I ask extending my hand to help the man up.

"Avatar Aang?"

"Yeah, but just Aang," I reply as he blinks in a bit of a disoriented state.

"Alright, if you say so _just Aang,_" the man grins as he and I begin to laugh.

"What happened?"

"Well _Aang_, I was going to make dinner, but didn't know what because that's all I have," the man tells me pointing at the counter with some spices, veggie's, flour, and water. "I may have gotten a bit impatient and kicked the cabinet door. As you can see, everything fell including me."

I walk out of the room and grab my grocery bags from the guest room. I place them on the counter and have the man sit on a chair.

"I'm guessing you want me to stay here, but my wife is about to arrive and there isn't food on the table."

"Leave that to me," I tell him whilst grabbing a pot and filling it with water. I place it over the stove and light a fire with the rocks.

"Oh no, I can't let you do that you're the guest," the man begins to protest as he stands up. I'm beginning to wonder if he ever rests. Gently, I push him back into the chair and assure, "You were kind enough to offer me hospitality. The least I can do is cook, not to mention I still don't know your name."

"Leo, my name is Leo."

"Well Leo, it is a pleasure to meet you." I greet, adding vegetables to the soup and some spices. I learned how to make vegetable soup from the monks before running away.

"Like wise.

Quickly, I begin to prepare a bag of rice. Once that is set up, I stir the soup and wipe down the cutting board that I used to chop the veggies. Then, I take out three peaches. I cut the peaches into slices with a knife and look around for a pie mold. I prepare peach pie when I find the mold. I place the pie in the oven once I'm done.

"So… um, I heard you were traveling with two water tribe kids. What happened to them?" Leo asks curiously.

My lips run dry as the wound of the separation burns fresh. I'm paralyzed on spot as the pan I hold in my hands slips onto the floor. The sound rings in my ears, but I'm not entirely sure I can hear it.

* * *

_**Katara-weeks earlier**_

"I'm gonna find you Aang. Even if it's the last thing I do,"

"I was wrong about Aang. He isn't as selfish as I thought."

Of course he isn't. If anything Aang is selfless. I can't believe I left Aang. Heck, I can't believe I listened to Sokka. Why didn't he have this _aha_ moment five hours ago. I blame him but, I blame myself more. I chose to come; Sokka didn't force me. At least, I know he wants to see me again one day, but I can't believe he thinks he doesn't disserve our forgiveness. If anything we don't disserve him. He made a mistake, but Sokka and I have made mistakes too. He is only 12. Even that didn't stop us from treating him like trash. We probably hurt him. I still remember the tone to his voice, so metallic. It haunts me every time I think about it. I store everything back in my bag and fold the paper into my hand. I slowly walk out, but stop when a hand reaches my shoulder.

"I know you want to find him, but we will find him faster together. Besides. I have an apology I owe him," Sokka tells me looking at the ground shamefully. He looks upset. I'm glad, but not for him being sad. No, I would never, but I'm glad that he realizes that we made a mistake. We rushed into a decision. Anyway, I'm glad we're on the same page. Not a page like a book, but like the same idea… I'm over thinking this.

* * *

**_Aang_**

"What was that?"

I pick up the dropped pan and shove it into the cabinet. I struggle to answer Leo's question. Somehow, I manage to string a sentence together, "I-I dro-dropped it... The-the f-floor, the pa-pan."

"That bad?" Leo asks me standing up.

"They left; I-I-I made a mistake. I drove them away. It's my fault they left," I tell him, hoarsely, trying to hold back tears.

"You know, sometimes it's better to cry than to keep everything bottled in."

I don't know how or why, but I just fall apart. I thought I had shed every tear I had on the island, but being here makes me think once more about her. How much it hurt when she left? It's like my heart broke into millions of pieces and that is probably what makes me explode like a water bomb. I bite my lip as a few sobs escape through my lips before breaking down on the kitchen floor. I feel tears fall from my cheeks like a river. Leo bents down to wrap his arms around me. A feeling of comfort overcomes me. I feel safer than I've felt in weeks. I want to hold on to that; therefore, I hold on to him as strong as I can. I let myself lose control of my tears and cry on his chest. I feel him rock me back and forth in his arms as I let my sobs get louder. He whispers soft nothing's in my ear as I seek comfort in his protective arms.

I'm reminded of f-

Well, the point is that in this moment I know that he isn't doing it for the Avatar, but for Aang. Just plain Aang and it works. It feels good to let everything out. I feel this sense of safety like when Gyatso and f…

Well, uh…they would hug me.

My tears begin to subside and my sobs soften. Soon, everything is quite. The comforting silence is broken by Leo, "I hope you know that I'm doing for you, not because you're the Avatar."

His fingers brush my hair affectionately. I'm almost considering keeping my hair out. We lay there for the longest time before I speak.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I really needed that."

I rise from my spot and give the soup one last stir before turning the heat off. The rice had cooked very quickly and had a nice, fluffy look to it. Leo was quickly drawn to the soup, for its smell was irresistible. I'm not trying to sound cocky, but I did learn from the best. I almost laugh as I notice Leo, _unknowingly_, making goo goo eyes and drooling a puddle in front of the soup. I can't contain myself, so I let out a small giggle.

"It's not polite to stare at food," I tease. I pull out the pie and place it on the table in the dining room next to the rice. I grin as Leo realizes what he's doing and quickly turns away to hide his embarrassment.

"Is that peach pie?" questions Leo slowly.

"Yeah, why?"

"I love peach pie!" he exclaims while beginning to drool another puddle. I shake my head with a grin and leave to the kitchen.

"I'm home and I brought Jasmine tea," a female voice calls out.

I walk back to the living room to find a middle aged woman. She seems around the same age as Leo. Her eyes widen in surprise, "Who are you?

She must be his wife. I smile at her, "You must be Leo's wife. I'm Avatar Aang, but just call me Aang."

"Yes, I am. My name is Marie. It an honor to meet you Ava-I mean Aang," she answers, but I can still hear astonishment in her voice, "What brings you to our town?"

"Well, I'm trying to find an earth bending master and a solution to the fire nation problem. Your husband was nice enough to offer hospitality. I hope you don't mind." ask her suddenly shy.

"Not at all. Why don't I make this jasmine tea?"

"Allow me," I offer taking the box.

"No you're the guest-"

"Just like I told your husband. You offered hospitality. The least I can do is cook. Besides, I hate feeling useless." I explain with a soft smile.

"But-"

"No buts!"

* * *

**_Omniscient_**

Marie is surprised by the boy's stubbornness and nobility. She turns to look at her husband who she hadn't seen. She walks into the dining room and sees the table set up with a rice bowl in the middle, a pie, and vegetable soup. She is surprised the great and all mighty Avatar knows how to cook, much less willing to do it. Oh, and how good it smells. Sure her husband did it too, but with the Avatar being so powerful. He could have anything with the snap of his fingers. She's lucky to have her husband and not some sexist jerk. The Avatar was different. In a good way and definitely full of surprises. As she looks beyond she spots her husband drooling a puddle in front of what appears to be peach pie. Of course.

"For a 45 year old man you sure act like a three year old," teases Marie with her arms crossed. This causes Leo to look up with a big childish pout. Aang who is watching from the door way fights the urge to laugh. He watches as Marie laughs at Leo's face. Leo walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. She cups his face in her hands.

"Aw come on, you know you love my childish ways."

"Yeah..." she answers distantly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to me-"

He's cut off as a pair of lips touch his. Marie wraps her arms around his neck. Leo pulls her closer against him. Their bodies pushed against each other electing a moan from Marie. Aang studies the older couple kiss passionately like two teenage love drunk kids. He smiles and hopes for a relationship with someone like that letting himself wonder to a certain water bender, not bothering to think about the separation. He's knocked out of his fantasies by what appeared to be a moan from Marie. He may have been raised in an all boys air temple, but he's not naïve. He knows what and where things were heading. Taking the hint he scurries into the kitchen trying to save the older couple from embarrassment. He puts out the fire and grabs the tea container. With his back to the door, Aang pushes the door open trying to make noise as if to warn them he was coming and being subtle at the same time. He sat down and set the tea on the table. When he looked up he saw Leo and Marie sitting together across from him with both faces flushed. Aang had to bite his tongue in order to not burst out laughing.

"Did you s-see o-or he-hear anything thing?" asks Marie stuttering her.

"See or hear what?

"NOTHING!" exclaims the married couple in unison making their blush brighter. They were a bit surprised by Aang's reaction. They had expected him to look shocked, perplexed, raise an eyebrow, or even roll his eyes much like their children had done, but instead he offered a small smile. There was a twinkle in his eye that says he knows more than he's telling which makes them blush harder.

"So...have you figured out what to do about the fire nation?" Marie asks changing the subject.

"Not really. I'm not really sure. Usually things just pop into my head."

"You know everything would be easier if we just had a wall like Ba sing se or Omashu." Leo suddenly spoke. Aang's eyes widen, " Leo you're a genius!"

"He is?"

"I am?" asks Leo a bit shocked, but quickly plasters a smug smile on his face. Looking at his wife he replies smugly, "I mean of course I am."

After a few seconds, he frowns,"Why am I a genius again?"

"Because," Aang drags smiling brightly as he continues," If we could build a wall around the city, then it should be able to keep the fire nation out!"

"Oh! I knew that" responds Leo meekly. Marie on the other hand rolls her eyes, "How do we do that?"

Aang frowns, for a second he seems lost in his own world. When in reality he's just trying to come up with a solution, but having difficulty. After a few minutes he looks up, speaks with a seriousness and confidence that it's hard to believe he's only 12, "Well, if I could find an earth bending master to teach me. After I learn enough to defend myself, we could gather earth benders. Some of them could stay here and build the wall. The others could come with me to distract the fire nation soldiers. Giving them time to build the wall."

"Sounds like a good plan to me and we can go more into detail later."

"And it is all thanks to Me," brags Leo.

"Oh, great! Just when I thought his ego couldn't get any bigger!" exclaims Marie as the two males chuckle and so the rest of the night was spent filled with laughter. Much of Leo's childish ways. Aang for the first time in weeks had a nice restful sleep. Peaceful, you could say. He was glad he stayed and knew he would feel even better when the fire nation problem was fixed, but for now no tears, just blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender. I will continue to have no ownership over the show and its characters for the remainder of this story._**

* * *

Chapter 3

Two long weeks of waking up in tears, but today I manage a smile. I get ready for the day and make breakfast for Leo and Marie. They readily protest. I can be stubborn when I want to be. Needless to say, we eat breakfast together and go our separate ways. They leave to open their shop and I go to feed Appa.

Sometime after, I find myself leaning against a harsh street wall while catching my breath. A blush spreads across my cheeks as I look down at a small eight year old. I'm both violated and flattered.

**_-Flashback-_**

I walk into town and take notice of the never ending stairs. _Great. _Do I have something in my hair or what? I raise my hand to skim my fingers across it. I turn to the sound of giggling. I ignore it as my mind playing tricks on me and keep walking. I glance down at my clothing and realize my mistake. I sigh. Ibought these clothes because I didn't want to attract attention, but I just had to go and tie my belt backwards

I quickly adjust my belt.

It's only until I look up that I notice a couple of girls wink in my general direction. I crane neck back to watch out for someone behind me. My search is empty. I'm getting the feeling that my belt is not the cause for my gain of attention. Although, maybe, I'm imagining things. This idea is thrown out the window when several girls show up to ask me out. I decline as politely as I can to each of them, but it seems to encourage them. A few them, however, make my stomach fill with butterflies...

...of laughter.

I have to bite my lip in order to hold my amusement at some of their comments. I may be a hundred and twelve, but even I know a pickup line when I hear it.

_'_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_' _

'Are you an angel?_' _

These are probably the oldest pick up lines in the book. At least, some of them are decent enough to be a bit more original. Still, they are still just as cheesy as the classics. My stomach hurts from my contained humor. There is one that continues to make me blush in annoyance and embarrassment.

_'Is being hot one of your Avatar powers?'_

I shake my head. Can't I ever have a nice normal day? I take it as a no when two girls block my path. They begin to walk slowly toward me. I take a step back as they near, almost bumping into two other girls. The four girls try to incase me, so I turn to walk in between. As luck would have it, three girls block my way in that direction. I dart my eyes around to see some people looking. I almost ask for help when I notice a man selling fire flakes to the on lookers.

"Uh...do-do you need something, "I stumble through my words, "be-because I really need to get through."

I scold myself at the cracking in my voice. I'm not sure if it's my nerves or puberty. My back presses to the brick wall. The girl in the middle walks forward. She must be the leader and the five left over look at me like Sokka would look at meat. I swallow the bitter taste in my mouth. I don't bother angering myself at the sound of munching fire flakes in the background.

The girl is short, pale skin, bright green eyes, and light hair. She puts her hand on my chest and presses herself to me. Slowly, her finger traces my face. She almost seems to be in a trance. Her hand curls into my hair gently as her lips near mine, "So smooth..."

She looks me in the eye. She's looking at me like she were thinking of someone else. It almost feels like she knows me. I blink as her gaze drops to my lips. This is not were I want things to go. I've dealt with this once and I don't plan on it today. Yet, I get the feeling she won't hurt me. She leans and I turn my head to the side. I feel them on my jaw. She doesn't seem put down at all. In fact, she smirks and kisses her way down to my neck. Her lips are soft and warm as she opens her mouth to suck lightly on my neck. She appears to enjoy herself, but I'm shock beyond compare. I'm slightly afraid, but oddly calm. I don't remember anything ever feeling this way. It doesn't feel good, but it's not unpleasant. Her hands slowly trail south and I now understand the fear.

_Oh, lord. God, great spirit of all spirits. Please I beg of you. Help me! _

"Hey is that Tom liens?"

A young voice breaks through. I see a small finger point in a random direction making all the girls turn. A small hand pulls me away into another street. I stare down at a small girl that somehow managed to save me from a bunch of crazed girls.

**_-End of Flashback-_**

I rest the back of my head against the brick wall and close my eyes. I breathe in deeply, sigh, and look down. I speak trying to keep my eyes open, "Yup, I've gone mad."

The girl looks at me lost before rubbing her hands together. She swings her hand back. I snap out of my haze with a slight burn of my cheek, "Thank you!"

I take the girl into my arms and spin her around. She giggles and moves her hands at her sides. I set her down as I realize the her actions, "Wait, did you just slap me?"

She shrugs dismissively, "I'm Ashley."

"Aang," I respond shortly, "Did you just slap me?"

"Yeah," she responds unchangingly.

"Oh well," I scratch the back of my head before regaining my bearings, "Why!"

I hold my cheek gently. For a small girl, she sure has a strong hand. She looks at me blankly as I ramble, "You could have shaken me or snapped your fingers or-or something!"

"I'm eight. What do I know?" She remarks.

I frown, yet I can't help smiling. Somehow, I know I would have done the same, "Do you know those girls?"

"Yeah, that was Lea pang and her crew. They always look for someone to fuck. She, however, rarely ever tries to do it herself. There are only few times she actually tries and much to your luck you fit the category," little Ashley answers and I can't prevent the cringe.

"What category?"

"You know. Long dark hair, smooth looking skin, graceful movements, and most important of all; _mysterious eyes._ Most guys always miss a quality."

"Oh, well lucky me," I end up saying sarcastically.

"Her parents are noble men in the upper part of our city, so she pretty much gets away with it. That's why she's always dressed nice and expensive," the young girl tells me with a roll of her eyes.

"Huh, didn't notice."

"How could you not notice? She had diamond necklace on the size of a panda-lily!" She exclaims clearly aggravated at my ignorance.

"Well sorry! I was too busy being assaulted!" I state in my defense.

"Oh right," She mumbles sheepishly scratching the back of her head, "If it makes you feel better. She would have stopped if you told her. Her victims are always willing participants. Her parents aren't powerful enough to hide rape. Especially not against the Avatar."

"Yes, that makes me feel better," I deadpan.

It kind of does. I was bothered simply by the girl's inability or refusal to control her teenage hormones. It's still wrong, but at least I know she wouldn't have taken it very far, unlike other people. In a way, I feel glad. I even feel like a normal twelve year old boy with this conversation. While the conversation isn't you're typical everyday grocery list– at lease it wasn't some Avatar related thing. I just wish being sexually assaulted didn't provoke it, not after everything that has happened in the past three weeks. I'm not particularly scared of rape. I'm mostly uncomfortable. I know I could probably air bend the girl to the moon if I want. Then, there's the Avatar state. Besides, I am fighting the fire lord after all.

Anyway, with this talk I don't feel the need to be serious. I could be as goofy as I wish. I don't need to be Avatar Aang. I can be Aang. Just plain ole Aang. It feels good.

Curiosity strikes me out of the blue. An eight year old girl is talking to me, but no parents to be seen.

"So, what is a cute little girl doing out here without her parents?" I question her curiously. She is rather adorable. Doe eyes and two braids of soft brown hair at her sides.

I know things are different with the war. The way kids behave is affected to a degree by violence. Somethings don't run the same way they did years ago. However, I don't think that a young girl—or boy—should be alone in the streets. Then again, I'm only 12 and I'm supposed to defeat the fire lord—**_somehow_**.

"Mom is at work and...daddy," she pauses as tears fill her eyes, but quickly replace with rage, "Fire Nation"

I bend down and give her a hug. I can't help it, but find it amazing how this little girl could go from using words like 'fuck' to 'daddy' so easily. I let go and change the subject, but not before saying, "I guess we have something in common."

"So, why did you say Tom Liens?"

She just shrugs, "Well, he's famous and from what l heard he can sing."

"Smart girl," I point out.

"Yup!" she stands proudly with her chest puffed out, "_So_, what are you up to?"

Her voice carries its self in a sing along tone. I look down at the girl before me and pick her up by her small waist. I look at her in my arms. I remember how Gyatso would speak to the young girls whenever we were traveling along the fact that she flaps her hands– I tease, "Well, little butterfly. I'm looking for an Earth bending master."

As if heard by the spirits, a man walking by appears next to me, "Looking for an earth bending master? Head on down to the Earth Bending Academy!"

He gives me a coupon for one free lesson. As soon as the coupon makes it into my hand Ashley cheerfully speaks, "Thank you!"

"Lovely daughter, but aren't you a little too young to have a kid," the man chuckles in surprise but speaks before I can contribute a word, "Hm, but who am I to judge. See ya!"

He leaves and I stand back. I am four years away from marriage age. I shake the thought away and exclaim dramatically, "I'm a daddy! Oh, no! How could I miss it? Especially with a cute little girl like you! Has the girl gone mad!"

Ashley looks at me blankly before bursting into giggles. A smile forms my lips. I wonder if parenting feels as good as it does to make someone smile. I'm sure it has its ups and downs, but I'd like to think in the end it's worth it. I love children. Heck, I'm a child myself. I can't wait to have some of my own. When I'm older that is, not like I have a choice but still.

A lot has changed in the past weeks. I've been through so much in such a short span of time. If you would have told me I would be acting like this with this little girl a few weeks ago; I would have laughed and called you crazy. Everything I've learned has taught me something new not only about myself, but the world too. Some were helpful and others awkward. The situations I was put in were abnormal, but I do have good laugh about it now.

"Does this mean you can be my dad?" asks Ashley shyly.

I pause. How can I tell her that it doesn't work like that? I can't, but I also know that fathers are not only about blood, but bond too. I pull back a strand of her hair that fell from her neat braid, "Of course, but only if you want me to be."

"Awesome, I have another dad and he's cool too!"

I smile at her cheerfully. I'm going to have such a hard time leaving her.

* * *

**_None_**

It is early morning. Bato and Sokka are just finishing picking up camp. Katara had left to bathe a minute ago. Once the bags were packed they both sat on a log.

_Two weeks_, Sokka thinks aloud. He didn't realize he said it out loud.

"You miss him?" asks Bato snapping Sokka out of his thoughts.

Sokka lets out a sigh, "I didn't like him at first, but he grew on me and now that he's gone. I'm starting to realize what a big impact he made in my life. Especially in Katara."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that after the death of our mother Katara was never the same," states Sokka mournfully.

"She was more exclusive, began to take more responsibility, and her smiles became rare. I was a bit surprised she was so happy when we met," Bato acknowledged. He was indeed surprised. Katara for so long reserved herself. To say he expected such a happy encounter with her would be lying.

"Exactly," Sokka furrow his eyebrows in thought, "When Aang, well, when she found Aang– we hadn't even known each other for five minutes and he was already making her smile. During our travels, he slowly opened her heart making her laugh and smile. He taught her to have fun again, to take risks, and she didn't even realize it and now that he's gone-"

"She's closing up again," Bato connects the dots as his eyes widen at the realization. All Sokka did was nod.

* * *

**_Aang_**

Ashley walks up to me as I come from my 'earth bending lesson.' Which happened to be a complete waste of my precious time.

"Is he the Master you're looking for all mighty Avatar," she teases with an exaggerated bow.

"You know for a cute little eight year old you sure like to tease," I respond tilting my head to the side. My right ear faces the ground as I pat my left ear with the palm of my hand. Dirt pours down to the ground from my right. I'm not sure how that's possible at all. However, once everything is out I stand, "And no. He's definitely not the one."

I glance behind Ashley to see to boys walking out of the so call _Academy_. I think it should have been named, '_The not so much of an Academy_.' I have never been good at naming things, but this is the worst teaching lesson I have ever attended. It's worse than the time Kuzon tried to teach me how to play the tungsi horn.

"Are you going to the earth rumble tonight?"

"Yeah, did you hear the boulder is going for the championship tonight?"

"He's gonna have to go through the greatest earth benders in the world if he wants to win."

My eyes widened. This could be it. I run up to them and ask, "Where's this earth rumble place?"

I'm about an inch taller than both of them, yet that didn't stop them from saying, "It's in nunya… nunya business!"

They share a laugh at their clever joke. I feel my mouth turn and twist into a frown. Ashley walks up to them and stands on her tippy toes. Her small hands grab one of the boys by the collar to meet her eyes, "No one messes with my Daddy, but me."

Her big brown eyes narrow at the boy threateningly. I can't believe how frightening she sounds and how quickly she had gotten used to calling me daddy. Then, I process what she said with indignation, "Hey!"

"Now where is the earth rumble arena?"

* * *

**_Katara_**

Sokka, Bato, and I begin to study a map as soon as I returned. Although, I'm staring because I have no idea what I'm looking at.

"We are right here," Sokka points at a piece of land on the map, "I don't think we'll be able to catch up to Aang, but if we keep heading north–we should reach dad, and he might give us a ride to the North Pole."

I feared he'd say that, "How long will that take?"

"About three weeks," Sokka answers slowly as if afraid of my reaction.

I bite my lip and turn away from both males. My heart is filled with sorrow as l clutch my necklace. Bato turns to Sokka with an, 'I see what you mean' look. I'm not sure why. I say nothing as Sokka nods.

"We should get going then," I stand up and begin to walk.

Sometimes Sokka chooses the worst times to ask questions. Almost as if on instinct he asks with a need to know look on his face, "Do you love Aang?"

I stop dead on my tracks.

* * *

**_Aang_**

After asking Miranda, Ashley's mother, for permission; Ashley and I head to the earth rumble arena. A nice woman by the way. Although, she appeared a bit shocked when her daughter called me Dad and even more when I didn't seem to mind, but enforce it. However, she didn't seem angered by it.

Currently we sit in the benches watching sweaty guys try to beat each other up. After half an hour, the boulder had taken at least a dozen earth benders. There was a point where I couldn't help laugh at one of the dudes failing. See this guy came in all bold with a fire nation flag, singing the fire nation national anthem into a earth kingdom arena. What made me laugh most was that the guy was busy singing his loyalty to the fire lord that he didn't notice himself being knocked out of the ring until he was crushed by rocks. Adding to my amusement, little Ashley threw a rock at him, "That's what you get for being loyal to the fire nation!"

As of now, The boulder only needs one person to beat, the champion. In other words, he needs to beat the champion to become the champion. Luckily, he doesn't look tired, but they are going to do a five minute break.

"What do you think about the boulder? He seems pretty good," Ashley asks.

"Yeah, but I need someone who waits and listens before striking. The only thing the boulder listens to is his overly sized muscles," I respond with a roll of my eyes as Bumi's words come back to me. It earns me a giggle from Ashley.

"AND NOW FOR THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! **THE BOULDER VS OUR CHAMPION…" **the host pauses for dramatic effect.

**THE BLIND BANDIT!"**

"Yeah blind bandit! You rock girl! Beat him to sh-" pauses Ashley as I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean beat him to pulp! Make him cry!" I offer a nod of approval. I had talked to her about her language. As much as I, myself, just want to blow some steam and let out all sorts of profanities. I am not about to let myself go. I asked her to reserve her language to other occasions.

I turn my attention back to the the girl with raven hair, green robes, and pale skin, known as the blind bandit. She seemed to have heard Ashley as a small smile appeared on her face. I turn to Ashley, "She isn't really blind, is she?"

"She is."

Back on the ring, I watch the Boulder soften his gaze, "The boulder feels conflicted about fighting a small, little, blind girl."

The girl doesn't back down. Instead she laughs,"Sounds like your scared the PEBBLE!"

I'm reminded of the girl in the swamp, "The boulder is over his conflicted feelings and is ready to crush you."

He sends a boulder her way to which she easily dodges. I'm transfixed as she blocks, redirects, and evades his attacks. How is she doing it? She's blind. Then, it hits me. Of course, she waits and listens. It's her. She has to be.

When I turn my attention I notice the Boulder doing...the splits? It's a bit funny. By the looks of it, he won't last long and he seems ready to cry. The look on his face is priceless when he's knocked out it the ring. I watch as Ashley cheers. The host...

* * *

**_Katara_**

I stop dead on my tracks. Don't judge. You would too. I can't believe he asked that. I'm not mad, just shocked. Do I love Aang? Of course. He's like family, but I know that's not what he means. I like Aang, not like my brother. That's for sure. I don't feel the same way about Sokka. It's confusing. It's hard to picture me and Aang together. He's so goofy and child like. I just don't know, so I stick with the family thing.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. He's like family." I hear myself say as I turn to my brother.

Pretty impressive huh. I've gotten used to masking my feelings in front of people. It's a bit harder around Aang though. He always seems to know something is wrong. He never says anything, but I can tell he knows. I appreciate it. I like having space to think on my own. He really is like family. The word seems to repeat it's self in the back of my head.

_**Family… Aang…family…Aang…family…promise. Promise?**_ Those three words seemed to chant themselves.

"You know that's not what I mean," he retorts before he noticing I'm not paying attention, "Katara! **ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" **

He has an irritated look on his face. I focus more and my eyes widen as I speak my thoughts, "Oh no."

Reality comes crashing down on me like a bucket of cold water. Sokka being Sokka doesn't exactly get the memo, "Exactly katara, oh no is correct. You have to listen to m-"

"No! Sokka, southern air temple!" I exclaim full of remorse and guilt.

"Okay, now you're not making any sense."

"Sokka we made a promise to Aang, remember Sokka!" I insist. Sokka continues to look perplexed, but after a couple of moments his eyes widen.

"We broke a promise."

* * *

**_Aang_**

We walk around a man who tried to challenge the blind bandit. We were about to talk to her when a boulder is sent her way too fast for her to react. I quickly air bended it back crushing the man who sent it.

"Hey, I need to talk to you. It's really important."

"Look thanks for saving my life and all, but I really got to go," she answers urgently. She almost seemed afraid, almost.

"But-"

"I'm sorry. Thanks again for saving my life twinkle toes."

I watch her disappear into an earth tunnel. Well, that was a bust. I give Ashley a dirty look as she teases, "Told you to challenge her twinkle toes."

"Too soon," she offers sheepishly.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed taking her hand in mine. A soft smile makes its way onto my lips.

I spend the next morning looking for the blind bandit. Little Ashley had a doctor's appointment. As did Miranda after I found out that they had not visited a doctor in over two years. I want to make sure they are okay, so I paid for an appointment with almost all the left over money. I still have a few coins and my savings. Still, no touching the savings.

I made breakfast for Leo and Marie, much to Leo's pleasure and Marie's. I can imagine them making it for each other or their children. I think they deserve to be attended at least for breakfast.

Anyway, it's a bit after noon and I'm about ready to pull my hairs out. It's hot! It feels as if the sun spirit is trying to fry me. No matter where I go. It seems as if the universe wants me to become a walking fireball. I've been searching all morning for the blind bandit. All the stinking morning, but with no result. I've walked around and over the whole town for about a million times already. How hard can it be to find one girl in this town? Very, apparently.

I find myself standing in front of the _**earth bending academy.**_ "Yeah, I've got find that girl,"

"The boulder was crushed by the blind bandit," one of the boys from yesterday states dramatically.

"Literally."

"He didn't even last five minutes in the ring."

"That's just sad, but I saw it coming.," I walk closer to them,"Hey-"

"It's you again," one of the boys says in discontent. Arrogance drips from his voice. I ignore their tones and rude interruptions.

"-do you guys know where to find the blind bandit?" I try to ask nicely, but soon find my usual nice guy personality isn't going to cut it.

"Why should we tell you?" sasses one of the boys.

_Alright you play that way._ I grab the boy by the collar and pulled him up to eye level, "I've been looking for this girl all morning, so if you know something spit it out. I'm getting impatient."

My voice drops dangerously low making the boy squirm under my grip. I'm surprised it didn't crack. I'm not like this, but I am hungry, tired, and hot.

"I-I-I I don't know. She shows up for a match, but no one knows where she goes after," trembles the boy. I slowly undo his grip on the arrogant boy.

"That can't be right. Maybe I'm looking for the wrong person?" I think to myself aloud as I wonder to the girl from my vision in the swamp.

"A girl...in a fancy dress with a flying boar. Know anyone like that?" I ask.

"The flying boar is the symbol of the Beifong Family, but they don't have a daughter." the boy other boy informs.

"Good enough for me! Thanks for the help!" I exclaim with a bright smile at the new found information. As soon as there's some distance between me and the boy—I hear, "I see where his daughter gets the attitude."

* * *

**_Sokka_**

Katara just left into town to bring more fruit. Leaving Bato and I alone once again. We sit quietly. No one has spoken a word sense yesterday's conversation. I, for once, don't know what to say. Bato on the other hand seems extremely curious and he looks about ready to give in.

"Sokka, yesterday you said you broke a promise. What promise did you break?" questions Bato. The million dollar question. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"About a month after we met, Aang flew to the southern air temple where he was raised. But, while we were there he found his guardian's, Monk Gyatso's, skeleton surrounded by fire benders. This sent him into the Avatar state, a state where he can access the power of all past Avatars, which he can't control. Luckily, Katara was able to calm him down. We promised that we wouldn't let anything happen to him. That even through the air benders were gone he would still have us," I finish. I can say with certainty that regrets stabs at me. Perhaps guilt.

* * *

**_Aang_**

"Master Beifong, you have a visitor," I hear middle aged servant inform.

"Who dare show up to my house unannounced?!" A strong voice demands with authority. Yikes. I can imagine it making the poor servant cower in fear. I know I probably would. Geez, maybe I should come back later.

"The Avatar sir."

_Too late_. Wait, there's still a chance he won't want to see me. However, my lucky cricket is with me, "Let him enter."

I walk in from where I had been patiently waiting. I could wait patiently some more. That is _no_ problem. I make sure to walk straight as I present myself before the Bei Fong family.

"Avatar Aang, it's an honor to be in your presence."

"The honor is mine," I offer with a charming smile. Phew, they're not mad.

"What brings you to our home?"

"I wish to speak to speak with your daughter."

"Toph? How do you know about her?"

They do have a daughter and her name is Toph! It could be her and if she's not, well, then no big deal. Well, yes big deal because I would have to continue to search, but that's not the point. Besides, I've got this feeling it's her. Although, what am I supposed to say. _Hey, I saw your twelve year old daughter in a earth bending match late at night. _Somehow, I've got this feeling they wouldn't sound so happy. I could say that I had a swamp vision about their daughter, but that would sound weird.

"I'm the Avatar. I have got my ways," I bluff instead. I'm not technically lying, but I'm not exactly telling the truth. It works for me. Fortunately, they bought it as they lead me to the garden were Toph stands. She was indeed the blind bandit. Except more fancy dressed.

"Toph," her mother callls. She had introduced herself as Poppy Beifong.

I step forward onto the ground and cross my arms allowing a smirk to form on my face. I watch her eyes widen as she turns, "Twinkle Toes?

* * *

**_Sokka_**

Bato and I had been sitting in another silence when Bato asks again, "Do you really think Katara is _in_ love with the Avatar?"

I open my mouth to speak when Katara returns with the groceries.

"Hey, I'm back. Ready to go?" she asks. I turn to Bato and gave him the 'we'll finish this talk later' look.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Did I miss something?"

"NO!" We exclaim a little too quickly. Her brows furrow and she hesitantly replies, "Okay, let's go then."

That was close...

* * *

**_Aang_**

"Twinkle toes?"

"I mean person I don't know," she quickly corrects herself. I smile.

"Toph, this is Avatar Aang and he wishes to speak with you," explains Poppy Beifong.

"I'm sure he does," Toph mutters.

"I do," I tell her, but turn to look at her parents, "Privately"

"Of course," Lao Beifong hesitatingly complies eyeing us kids before disappearing into the house. It doesn't fail to amaze me again and over what people would do just because of my title. It's unbelievable. I sometimes wonder what people would do if they knew I can't move a simple pebble with earth bending. The small moment of silence is broken by Toph.

"Alright, how did you find me twinkle toes?" she asks a bit rudely. To say it doesn't annoy me would be lying, but she probably isn't used to being found.

"First, how did you know it was me? Second, spending all morning looking for you, threatening, and a swamp vision," I offer casually, but can't help thinking Sokka would say; _don't answer to twinkle toes it's not manly._

Maybe he'd rather scold me. At least, that's what he think.

"Your foot steps."

She seems like the type of girl to take things head on. For once in my life I cut to the chase, "I want you to be my earth bending Master."

* * *

**_None- Sokka and Katara_**

Somewhere on a small path surrounded by forest green trees a young water tribe teen exclaims to no one in particular, "Don't answer to twinkle toes! It's not manly!"

"Sokka are you okay?" asks Bato slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I just felt the need to say that," a bit of a distracted look appears on Sokka's face. It earns a weird look from Bato and a comment from katara.

"And you call Aang weird."

* * *

**_None- Aang and Toph _**

A couple of weeks flew by. Toph had agreed so long her parents did not find out. It was the least she could do; after all, Aang did save her life. She still does not understand how she didn't feel the boulder coming. Well, that's not entirely true. She felt it, but the guy was too close and too fast.

_Anyway, how hard could teaching earth bending be_, she had thought at the time. How wrong she had been? The first day had been spent on trying to move a simple boulder. It wasn't all that bad. She did get to mess with him. She discovered a new hobby while teaching Aang, shouting. He did, however, earth bend the boulder by the end of the following day. It was a big accomplishment for him. Happy moment if he ignored the fact he could barely walk.

They got to know each other better during the time spent together and soon found out they were almost complete opposites. They didn't mind that through. If anything it made their friendship better. Anyone that saw the two would confuse them for siblings and the fact that the only difference between them was their eye color and gender did not help.

Little Ashley would sometimes watch them train. She quickly grew on Toph. Partly because she would flatter Toph a lot and made her seem like a goddess. Aang would tell her, "Don't complement her too much, her ego is already too big."

Toph would say, "Shut up, be a good daddy, and get me something to eat."

As for Leo and Marie, they grew rather fond to the three kids. Toph at times would wish her father would be more like Leo; their names did sound similar. Leo worried about them, but he understood that Toph was a strong young lady, and that she would be more miserable being locked up in her house. She wished she could make her father see that.

By the end of that week, Aang was able to protect his life with earth bending. Plus, he still had some water bending and air bending.

* * *

_**Aang**_

The warm water rushes down my body leaving it soft and moist. My muscles relax under it's touch and it sends a tingly sensation all over my body making me want to sleep, yet stay wide awake. Today, my plan goes into action. I was not sure if Toph was going to help, but she came to the conclusion that she couldn't keep hiding anymore. She is a fighter, and earth bender. She was going to use that against the fire nation. She in rare occasions reminds me of katara. Then again, everything reminds me of her. Why did she have to leave? Could I have stopped her? My eyes begin to burn and I can feel my eyes tear up. No, not today. I have to be strong. I stop the shower, wrapped a towel around my torso, and stepped into the room.

I flopped on the bed. My legs hanging on the edge of the mattress. My wet hair soaks the covers as I face the white ceiling.

"Aang can I come in?" asks Marie. Her head peaks into the room snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah," I answer.

I stand up. I wave my hands commanding the water to leave the soaked cover and my hair. As a result my hair becomes frizzy beyond compare. I hear Marie let out a soft laugh covering her mouth. Great, die my hair red and call me a clown. I smirk as my hair settles down and takes a rock star-ish look.

"Did you come to laugh at me or what?" I joke.

"_No_, I came to give you this," she answers with a smile handing me a bag. I open the bag and my eyes widen at the sight.

"I made them myself. I want you to wear that when you invade the base. You should be able to move freely, like an airbender. The colors represent you nation."

"I–I– I don't know what to say, thank you." I don't know what to say to express how grateful I am.

"It was nothing. Now get dressed. I want to see how you look," she tells me as she pushes me into the bathroom.

* * *

**_None_**

After a couple minutes, the bathroom door shuffles open revealing a now fully dressed Aang. His pants are now dark brown. His boots are like his old air bending ones, but black. His robe is made of orange and yellow flowing material. They leave his right shoulder exposed and cover his left. The robe drapes down his right thigh. A soft hot red belt wraps around his waist. His head is now bald, not a single sign of hair. He had to shave it because it was getting long and so that the soldiers would recognize him. Plus, maybe those girls would leave him alone.

"You look even better than I thought, but I got to say that you look different bald with a giant arrow on your head," said Marie as they share a laugh.

Later, everyone watches in awe as he walks to the podium, not missing a step. His face straight and his aura glowing in confidence.

"Today we will invade the fire nation base. Myself and my earth bending master, Toph, will lead ten of our men and women. You know who you are. The rest of you will stay here and build the wall. Once you are done Leo will give us the signal. I trust every single one of you. I've seen you train. You are earth benders. You are powerful wherever you are. A friend once told me of the stories people would tell in her village of the brave earth kingdom warriors. No matter what, you are powerful. Remember that because today we show the fire nation what a real earth kingdom warrior looks like. Today we rid the fire nation of this city!" He exclaims with a loud clear voice. Toph stands by his side as everyone cheers.

"Way to go twinkles," Toph tells him who appears unusually happy. It is three in the morning after all. Aang thought that they would catch them by surprise because of how early it is. Soon, everyone starts to get into their positions.

"Ready to kick some fire bender ass?"

Toph is surprised by Aang's choice of language. The closest he had come to cussing was _monkey feathers _if that even counts. Then again, little Ashley was always around and he would always complain to them of their over use of foul language. It was probably the situation speaking or maybe he was lightening up. Whichever it was. She's glad. She smirks and answers, "Only if you are."

They quietly made their way to the base. The ten earth benders assigned for this mission follow closely behind them. As they reach the doors, they stop and Toph puts her hand down on the ground, "Everyone is asleep."

"Really? You'd think they'd be more careful," reasons Aang as everyone nods in agreement. Toph makes a key out of earth and was about to stick it in when Aang steps in front of her and opens the door. The door was never locked to begin with.

"They didn't even lock it. That's just sad." an earth bender frowns. They silently continue walking until they reach the center where everything is made. There is steaming metal flowing down huge metal containers. A whole bunch of weapons. Everyone except Toph turned to look at Aang expectantly. From the corner of his eye he looked at each and every earth bender before a sly smirk appeared on his face. He turned to look at Toph, both mirroring the other. They bent down, put a hand on the ground, and lift it up to the tubes making them break. Taking the clue, everyone began to destroy as much as they could.

By the time they heard footsteps, almost everything was destroyed. The only things that are somewhat okay are the walls and some weapons. The ten earth benders quickly hide. Aang and Toph, however, continue destroying everything in their path. At least 20 soldiers surround them.

"The Avatar," a fire bender points out accusingly.

"The blind bandit," another surprises Toph.

"Surrender, you're out numbered!" shouts the commander.

"You're out maxed," remarks Toph with confidence.

"You don't really think you can beat 100 fire bending soldiers single handed," snarls the commander.

"Oh, you think we are alone. How cute," teases Aang as the ten earth benders attack the unsuspecting soldiers and so the battle begins

* * *

Leo and Marie marvel at the wall before them. It is much like Omashu's. The earth benders stop. They all look up and salute. Taking the sign, Leo jumps on Appa and flys toward the base. Leo watches down at the battle.

They look tired, but they continue to put up a fight. They have been battling for at least three hours and the sun has already risen, but they still continue to fight strong. Appa lets out a growl getting everyone's attention. Aang takes the signal. Slowly and subtly, he leads five earth benders, Toph, and 60 fire benders to the recently built wall. Forty knocked out fire benders and five _unconscious_ earth benders remain behind.

As they near the wall, the commander stops. He yells once more, "Surrender! You're badly out numbered even with the Avatar!"

"Are you sure about that?" asks Toph. Thirty Earth kingdom warriors join her and Aang. She smirks as she feels the commander's eyes bulge out of it sockets when he notices the wall and the soldiers. Aang takes this as an opportunity to strike. He sends three air blasts in the commander's general direction, and the battle continues.

As the everything unrolls, everyone remains unaware that Lao Beifong is witnessing the entire event in shock.

* * *

Soon after, the fire benders begin to retreat back to the base for shelter only to find five earth benders standing proudly next to a completely destroyed base.

"You will pay for this Avatar!" growls the commander as they drive away.

With the fire nation gone, everyone begins congratulating each other as they walk back. When they near the wall Toph feels one person that could break her. Aang pulls her into a hug, but she remains stiff. He looks at her with confusion. Moments like these were usually the exception to her 'no hug' rule. He was like an older brother to her. Aang lets her go and turns to see her father.

"Dad?"

* * *

Toph stands in front of her parents nervously as they sit on their _throne. _She slowly and quietly begins to speak, "I know that after what you saw—you probably have some mixed feelings about me. I'm sorry, but the obedient, fragile, little girl you think I am…

"It's just not me. I love fighting. I love being an earth bender. I know I kept this part of my life from you, but you guys were keeping me away from the world. I'm 12 years old and I've never had a real friend.

"So...now that you see who I really am...I hope it doesn't change how you feel about me," she finishes softly.

Aang couldn't believe how mature she was acting. He knows she's doing the right thing; however, he has never seen her so vulnerable before. It was frightening and spell bounding at once.

"Of course it doesn't change how we feel about you. In fact, it's made us realize something," states Lao Beifong.

"It has?" Toph's voice spills with hope.

Her father frowns. Her mother nods in agreement. His voice is hard, "I've given you far too much freedom. From now on, you will be guarded and watched 24/7."

"But dad-"

"Escort the Avatar out, he is no longer welcome here," orders Lao Beifong. He glares at Aang and purposefully ignores his daughter's pleas.

The servants waste no time to push Aang out. They send Aang apologetic glances, but they did not want to anger their master in fear of being fired. Aang quickly side steps them and walks in front of Toph. The action surprises everyone in the room including himself. It was too late to back down. No one had dared to defy Lao before.

"Your daughter is the best earth bender in the world. That I am sure of. She is capable of doing anything she sets her mind to. I get you're trying to protect her, but keeping her locked up isn't going to help.

"In the short time I've come to know Toph, she has become like a sister to me. In the short time, I've realized what a strong, confident, and powerful girl she is. I've realized that she is also miserable.

"If you can't see the pain you're causing her, then you should be wondering who really _is_ the blind one around here," Aang hisses harshly.

He turns around to wipe away the tears falling freely from Toph's young face. Everything about her seems vulnerable at the moment. He pulls her into a hug, "I'm sorry Toph."

His heart breaks with remorse. As he leaves, her voice cries after him softly, "Me too."

* * *

**_Aang_**

I'm standing in the middle of town. I have just exchanged goodbye's with Marie and Leo; they are currently a bit teary. I'm having some trouble with Ashley. She has grown attached to me. Her only father figure.

"You can't go. I'll miss you!"

Her small face presses against my stomach. Her tears soak my robe as she hugs me tightly. My teeth bite down on my tongue as I remember those exact words from another young girl. I kneel down and wipe away her tears with my equally small thumbs. A single tear of my own falls down from my cheek. I sniff, "I'll miss you too, but someone has to end the war."

"But what if you die?" she hiccups. She hugs me as if her life depends on her holding on. It truly is heart breaking. I had already talked to Ashley, but as soon as she saw me climb on Appa—she broke.

"A man once told me that time is an illusion, just like death. Even if I die, I will always be with you in your heart. I promise," I tell her softly.

"I'm sorry," she speaks down to her shoes. I lift her chin and wipe her tears once again.

"Don't apologize. I promise you. Your momma is very pretty and kind," I tell them her looking at her mother to reassure them both, "you don't need a man to make you happy, but love becomes a need at some point. Right now, it may not seem like it but you will find that one man that will love you and your momma with everything he's got.

"Until then, you can count on me. Just look in your heart because that's where I will always be just like you are in mine."

Her arms let me go with a small whimper. The agent walks forward with an electric guitar. He grins, "Why don't you sing us one last song?"

I take it in my hands, "Alright, it can't hurt me."

Shaun and Lee gave me a lesson or two already my with an acoustic guitar for myself. I can't say I'm not a bit glad about that. I take the time to appreciate the guitar. It requires a power source not many can afford so who knows when I'll be able to play one again.

_"We come into this world unknown, but know that we are not alone. They try to knock us down. The change is coming. Our time is now,"_ I speak and then begin to sing.

**Hey, everybody loses it**

**Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**

**And hey I know what you're going through**

**Don't let it get the best of you**

**You'll make it out alive**

I sing softly looking straight at her as my fingers move against the guitar. I try my best to make sure I make no mistakes before slowly speeding up my pace.

**Oh! People like us**

**We gotta stick together**

**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**

**Here's to the damned**

**To the lost and forgotten**

**It's hard to get high**

**When you're living on the bottom **

I hold the note as my voice projects across the street. I meet as many gazes as I can with the meaning that this is for them.

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**We're all misfits living in a world on fire**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us **

My voice pounds in my ears with meaning as people away to the beat, to the rhythm.

**Hey, this is not funeral**

**It's a revolution after all**

**Your tears have turned to rage**

**Just wait, everything will be okay**

**Even when like it's going down in flames**

I remember meeting Ashley for the first time and learning about her father's passing. The look in her eyes is engraved. I see at as if it were today she showed it.

**Oh! People like us**

**We gotta stick together**

**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**

**Here's to the damned**

**To the lost and forgotten**

**It's hard to get high**

**When you're living on the bottom**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**We're all misfits living in a world on fire**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**You just gotta turn it up loud**

**When the flame get higher**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us**

**They can't do nothing to you**

**They can't do nothing to me**

**This is the life that we chose**

**This is the life that we plead**

**So throw your fist in the air**

**Come out**

**Come out if you dare**

**Tonight we're gonna change forever**

By now, fists are raised in the air. I know that every thought in this area is fire nation would now make the fall. Maybe, I should soften this up.

**Hey, everybody loses it**

**Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**

**Oh! People like us**

**We gotta stick together**

**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**

**Here's to the damned**

**To the lost and forgotten**

**It's hard to get high**

**When you're living on the bottom**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**We're all misfits living in a world on fire**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**You just gotta turn it up loud**

**When the flame get higher**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**We're all misfits living in a world on fire**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us**

**Oh, oh!**

**Oh, oh!**

**You just gotta turn it up loud**

**When the flame get higher**

**Oh, oh!**

**Sing it for the people like us**

**The people like us.**

I finish to the sound of cheering. I blush profusely as Ashley approaches me slowly. A small smile colors her young face as I bend my knees down. Her small arms wrap around my neck. I return the gesture and look down to meet the weight of a chain necklace with a wooden, tubelike, whistle.

"It's my lucky whistle. I want you to have something to remember me by," she chirps.

I offer a gentle smile, "Thank you. I'll be back one day to return it."

She looks pleased with herself as I inform her this. It's obvious she's using it to make sure I have something to come back to. I smirk and climb on Appa, but she knows she's got my promise as we lock eyes. With a flick of my wrist, I command, "Appa, yip yip!"

After about five minutes, curiosity begins to set in. I twirl on the wooden object hanging from my neck and blow on it after inspecting it thoroughly, "Well, it's not a bison whistle."

"But it's definitely loud," a voice adds from the saddle. I turn quickly, "Toph! How are you here?"

"I ran away and snuck on Appa," she states flatly.

I shake my head and let my lip curl slightly while climbing to the saddle. I sit beside her, "I'm glad to see you."

"I damn bet you are twinkle toes," she responds firmly.

A punch lands my arm. She has quite the strength there. I hold my sore arm and rub it gently trying to ease the pain. I like my lips to hide a pout.

"You have a painful way of showing affection."

"Well you know what they say, _**love hurts.**_"

Our laughter mixes at her words. The moon shines behind us but I'm far too glad to have someone to spend it with.

* * *

**_None_**

The trio had just set up camp. Katara is lighting a fire as Bato and Sokka study a few maps. Katara walks to the bag and checks for food. It's enough to feed them tonight. She had recently gone to get groceries, but she didn't get much. The store keeper only had a few things. Apparently, there was some traffic out on the sea. It was not helping that both males ate about as much as Appa.

"Hey, guys we're running out of food,"-she tells them cooking the last of the rice-"Do you think we can stop at a town and buy some more?"

"Um...yeah. There's a city not far from here. We can stop there," answers Sokka as he glances up from the map to his sister.

"But we have to be careful. There's a fire nation base on the outskirts of the city," Bato warns.

"So, we're going to?"

"The city of Gaoling."

* * *

**_People like us- Kelly Clarkson._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katara walks silently behind Sokka and Bato. The two guys have their faces covered by a map. The trio arrives slowly into a clearing. Katara, who had not been paying attention, bumps into her brother. He had stopped suddenly. His eyes are glued to the scroll in front of him and he doesn't dare look away.

"Shouldn't I be bumping into you?"

A small blush shades her bronze cheeks.

"If I'm reading this correctly, then the city should be right around here," Bato tells them.

His eyes remain on the map. Katara furrows her eyebrows before deciding to look further in front, behind the boys. Her eyes widen in surprise when she sees two guards in front of a giant, magnificent, wall. A wall similar to the one she and Sokka had seen in Omashu.

"If you'd look up, then you'd see the two guards in front of the gigantic wall!" she exclaims.

Sokka and Bato stare at the wall in awe before a guard snaps at them.

"State your business in Gaoling."

Katara couldn't help think that they were much nicer than the Guards of Omashu. They were still firm, but they did seem a bit friendlier.

"I am Bato of the southern water tribe and these are my niece and nephew, Katara and Sokka. We are simply looking for supplies to reunite with our troops in Ba Sing Se."

The guard eyes them suspiciously before deeming them safe. He turns to look up at the guards standing on the top of the wall. He makes a couple hand gestures which Katara recognizes instantly as sign language. A girl in her village was mute, so she learned from her first hand. If she remembers correctly, the words may be different considering it's the Earth Kingdom, but the gestures say; _people like us_. She silently tells herself to remember that as the guards earth bend open the wall.

* * *

_**Aang**_

Appa lands softly on a small rock clearance surrounded by trees. Toph jumps off Appa's saddle and lands on his soft, snow white fur. I grin as she wiggles her toes on the fur.

"Wow, you picked a really good camp site!" she exclaims, "the grass is really soft!"

"Um, Toph that's not grass… Appa's shedding," I tell her. I'm not entirely what to expect when it comes to her. Of course, she manages to pull off a surprise for me.

"Cool!"

I walk up to her. Leave it to Toph to do the unexpected. She isn't like most girls. It sometimes seems like she's a boy stuck in a girl's body. I know she has a girly side, but it will take her time to admit it. It's one of those qualities that makes her Toph. She's strong, hard headed, and confident. Cocky, I would say for the most part. Unlike Katara though, Toph teaches heartlessly: screams, shouts, and absolutely _no breaks_. Thanks to her strategy, I have grown a back bone. However, she will argue that it was about time I grew some balls.

Sometimes, I really miss Katara's motherly nature. Her hugs and warm, soft, delicate lips on my cheek are missed quite as much. Now, her mother's necklace is all I have left of her, but it's enough. It's a reminder that I may see her again. I have to see her again. I blink to focus back on Toph as she speaks.

"Twinkle toes, got a razor?"

I raise a brow. To my great amusement she lifts her arms over and behind her head. Appa's fur is sticking out of her sleeves. We burst into laughter after she finishes her thought.

"I've got some hairy pits."

Our laughter dies down after a while. Then, she asks, "Did you send the letter?"

"Uh yeah, it should arrive today, if I got my calculations right."

"We're doomed.'

"Hey!"

* * *

_**Katara**_

I sort through the fruits and vegetables trying to figure out which ones to bring. Sokka and Bato stand at my side impatiently as I try to make my decision. I'm momentarily distracted as a middle aged woman approaches me.

"Do you need help with anything?" she asks politely.

A man, middle aged as well, comes running in. His face is alight with a big, goofy, smile. I watch with curiosity as he yells for her enthusiastically.

"Marie, Marie, Marie!"

"Calm down Leo. What's got you so excited? I swear if you act anymore childish I may have to look for another husband," the woman warns playful. I assume he is her husband.

"That's not what you said last night," her husband reminds her smugly.

Her eyes widen. She turns around to see if anyone heard. I turn quickly to the far side of the room. Displays of teas catch my attention briefly. I see Bato has followed my example. Sokka, contrary to us, stands there gaping like a fish. I roll my eyes. The woman's blush deepens into a shade of violet. She turns to slap her husband's shoulder. I take that as an opportunity to slap Sokka over the head. He groans in pain as I give the, 'you are and idiot' look.

"Anyway, we got a letter from Aang!"

His wife immediately brightens up and her blush disappears. I can't believe how the sound of...wait. Did he say Aang as in Avatar Aang, the last air bender, Aang? Maybe, I misheard. I'm losing my mind. Could it be? The woman speaks up and I pay close attention. My frustration toward Sokka is long forgotten.

"Aang sent us a letter?! Open it!" ushers the women. I assume she is Marie. She's about to break the seal, but I interrupt. I can't hold it in. I feel kind of bad, but I need to know if it's him.

"Aang was here?" I ask her. I fear what she will say.

"Avatar Aang, yes, he was here," she answers me. I'm both happy and sad. The feeling itself is conflicting. I'm happy to hear he was not captured and sad because I really want to see him. I miss him.

"He's not here anymore?" asks my brother.

"He left two days ago," Leo looks at us suspiciously.

"Did he tell you were he was going?"

"Why should we tell you? For all we know, you could be fire nation spies," Leo retorts. I'm reminded of the time Sokka said the same thing to Sokka. I don't doubt Sokka is thinking of the same thin.

"Please we're his friends," I beg. Sokka and Bato look at me dumbfounded. I have never begged for anything in my life. I have my pride to protect above all, I'm stubborn.

"My name is Katara,"-I point at myself and then at my brother-"and that's my brother Sokka,"

"You were the kids that left Aang because of his mistake. People make mistakes, you know. It's part of our nature, but if you can't forgive a mistake like the one he made then how can you possibly help restore peace in the world. You caused him more pain than what he did to you. You were that last family he had and you left him. He kept it from you because he didn't want to lose you. Then, he realized that it was not his decision. He told me with tears in his eyes a day after he came,

"_**I realized that it wasn't my decision. If they wanted to go find their father then I should let them go. I once heard that if you love something set it free, if it comes back; it's yours to keep. If it doesn't; it was never yours to begin with. So, I let them go. I gave them the map. I knew they would leave, but I had hoped they would change their minds."**_"Leo tells us.

I burst out crying. I hear steps approaching and two strong arms wrap me like a protective blanket. I hold on while letting everything out.

"Cheer up, there's no use crying over it now."

"B-b-but he-he pro-probably hate me-me!" I choke, sob, and cry into Leo's arms. He wasn't harsh, but his soft spoken words seem to have a worse effect on me. I perk up while wiping my tear stained cheeks when he speaks softly once more.

"I'm gonna tell you something he said to me the night before the night he left."

_**-Flashback-**_

Aang and Leo were laying on the edge of Aang's bed in the guest room. They stared blankly at the white ceiling. Marie was getting the groceries, which Aang had insisted to come along and help. She, however, denied and left both males to bore each other out. Leo's mind flashbacked to the day Aang had broken down on his kitchen floor. He hadn't really talked to him about that. The close they had come was a couple days prior. He had asked what had happened, but he hadn't really asked how he was doing now.

"So, how are you coping?" he asked him softly.

"Well, my bruises don't hurt as much. So, I guess okay. It would be better if Toph had better teaching strategies." Aang told him letting out a soft chuckle.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," he insisted looking fiercely into Aangs eyes. Aang sighed and closed his eyes knowing it was useless to lie.

"Okay, I guess," Leo examined him. The look on his face, he had seen it before. His son had it when he broke up with his wife for the first time. He had gone through it as well.

"You miss her," it wasn't a question.

It was a statement.

"Yeah," a sad smile gracing his features, "I miss Sokka as well. He always had something funny to say and the way the universe seemed to have against him." Leo saw small smile that reached up to his eyes. It made him want to smile as well. It didn't last long. A deep frown appeared.

"He didn't like me very much, but I still miss him."

"You miss her more."

"How could I not? I guess I grew to attached. She was so nice and understanding."

"Don't you ever feel angry at her, perhaps hate?" questioned Leo. Aang turned to look at him as if he were crazy. He sat up and rubbed his hands.

"I feel angry at myself for what I did. I've tried to hate her. You wouldn't believe how hard I've tried, but I can't. I know that I have to let her go completely, but I can't. She's always in the back of my mind. I've tried to hate her. Maybe that way I can forget her, but I can't. And honestly, I'd be lying if I said that I could learn to hate her. The truth is that I don't think I can ever hate her or forget her for the matter."

_**-End Flashback **_

I get the feeling he left some things out, but I still can't avoid looking at him incredulously. I can't believe Aang had said all those things. He sounds so mature and I can't find any trace of the goofy kid I knew so well. It doesn't matter through. I'm glad he doesn't hate me. It gives me a warm feeling. I can't help feel that something has happened during this separation though.

* * *

_**Aang**_

Currently, Toph and I are flying away from three fire nation girls. The leader is Azula; Zuko's younger sister. Who would have known? I can say I prefer Zuko. Tylee is one of Azula's friends, more like servant if you ask me. She has a completely pink circus gear. She looks harmless, but she hits you, and suddenly you can barely bend. I learned that the hard way when I returned to Omashu. Mai is the gloomy one. She has daggers and if it wasn't for my air bending training, I wouldn't have survived. I had met these same three girls in Omashu. After the group split, I set out looking for Bumi to see if I could get him to teach me some basics before I left to the North Pole, but that's another story.

Anyway, I've already warned Toph about these girls. I rub my eyes as we descended down beside a small stream. I hope we can get some rest. We've been awake for the last 24 hours and Toph is becoming paranoid. She keeps blabbing about not sleeping. She passed her grumpy phase hours ago, so that was that. I just can't get over the fact that the girls kept finding us, not even after a matter of minute.

"I just don't get how they keep finding us!"

"Well, sheddy over here is leaving a trail of fur to follow!"

I stare at her in disbelief. Her accusation is full of anger and aggravation. I understand her, but she doesn't have the right to make Appa feel bad. His groan of distraught and shame riles me up. I let my own rage and exhaustion take me over.

"You're blaming Appa! He has been up all night flying and carrying us!"

My voice increases in power to match hers by the end of the sentence. Before I know it, we're shouting, yelling, and arguing. I'm not entirely sure of what. All I know is that my giant friend roars as if to say, _break it up you two. _I guess he grew tired. A silence consumes us and I take it upon myself to break it.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I'm sorry too. I'm just tired and a little moody."

Her voice has softened, as soft as Toph will let it. I give her a hug and she complies with no argument. However, she does punch my arm afterward.

* * *

**Katara**

We follow Leo and Marie into the back of the store. I make myself comfortable on one of the merchandise boxes. Leo looks at me before asking, "What would you like to know?"

So many questions run through my head, but there is one that seems to stick the most in my mind.

"Was he okay?" I ask him hoping for the best.

I can see from the look on his face he is pondering on what to say. After a couple of never ending seconds he speaks, "You mean emotionally or physically?"

My throat is becoming knots as I think over the question. Do I really want to know? Yes. Am I ready to hear what he has to say? No. I have my decision. I swallowed hard, "Both."

I know it's going to be a hard truth. It's making my heart ache but I have to know. Leo accesses my face carefully. I choose to add, "No sugar coating please."

"He was physically fine," he tells me.

I let out a deep breath of relief. I didn't know I was holding my breath at all. Sokka seems to relax at the news as well. We both snap our heads towards Marie as she made a comment, "Just ask the girls around here."

A smirk spreads across her face.

I try not to make it obvious that I want to know as her smirk grows. Sokka ever the curious asks, "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out when you find him."

"Anyway," Leo begins. He gives his wife a look of silent communication. She shrugs and signals him to continue.

"Emotionally… he was a wreck, devastated, broken. He put his feelings aside, but deep down he was not very emotionally stable."

His voice is completely sincere. There is no sign of exaggeration, lies, and it breaks my heart. I'm going make it up to him; if I find him, _when _I find him.

As if sensing my discomfort Sokka suddenly voices his thoughts, "So…um… In the map there's no sign of a wall around this city like in Ba Sing Se and Omashu, yet you have one. Why?"

Leo and Marie turn to each other and smile," It was only built two days ago."

What?! That's **impossible**!" exclaims Sokka accenting the last word. Of course, I bet this has been bothering him since we got here.

"You certainly mean finished building two days ago," Bato asks with an eyebrow raised.

"No, we started two days ago and finished two days ago."

"How, don't you guys have a fire nation base near?"

"How did you get them out?"

To build the wall they would have needed to keep the fire nation away. That fact alone is intriguing to me.

"About a week ago, Aang showed up and was offered hospitality by my husband Leo."

Marie points at Leo. I can't help the small smile that creeps my face when she mentions Aang's name.

"In about 2 days Aang found and convinced an excellent earth bender to teach him. Three-four weeks later he and his master with 10 specifically trained earth benders attacked the fire nation base as a distraction so that the left over earth benders could build the wall."

"His master must be an idiotically brave man," Sokka shakes his head. I agree. What kind of lunatic did Aang pick up? They were practically signing their death warrant, yet there must have been some details behind it.

"Actually, it's not that crazy when you know the actual details. I'm not going to tell you them. When you meet up with Aang, have him tell you the details. He was after all the master mind of the plan."

Leo's new information shocks everything out of us. I can see him holding a smirk at our disbelief. Aang has never one for plans or fights. It can't be true, can it? How much has he changed?

"What? Sweet, little, bald monk Aang, I don't believe it. Ha! It must be another Aang because Aang; Avatar Aang couldn't hurt a fly. Besides, there had to be at least 100 soldiers. 10 earth benders including a master and Aang wouldn't be enough. I can just imagine Aang as an _Aangry ball_. Get it? Because when you think of red you think angry and a fire-ball is red."

I raise an indignant eyebrow at my brother's stupidity."Sokka, Aang didn't become a fire ball or Aangry ball. Whatever you want to call it, but you're right, 12 people eventually get tired after fighting so much. Plus Aang isn't the fighting type."

"He didn't become a fire-ball and the details… Well, you'll just have to wait for Aang to tell you how we made it work and people change sometimes. Keep that in mind."

Sokka looks at Leo skeptically. There's only one thought in my mind: _Aang, how much have you changed?_

* * *

_**No POV-Aang and Toph**_

"What are we going to do?" Toph asks.

She isn't much of an idea person. Sure, she has her moments at times. Most of the time, Aang's the one that gets them out of trouble. Then again, he causes the trouble most of the time. She can tell he isn't much of an idea person either, but he does what he can to survive and protect her. She would never admit it, but she needs some protection at times.

"We should leave, but first we should bathe Appa…"

She bends some earth into a chair and throws herself in. Her crossed legs stretch down to the floor. She lays comfortably with her eyes close and her hands holding the back of her head. Aang frowns when he sees her napping.

"…or I can do it."

He proceeds to water bend water onto the flying bison, soaking him from head to toe. He makes sure to add soap with lots of bubbling to make sure it cleans Appa thoroughly. He manages to add a bit too much. There's so much soap that he has no choice but to air bend just to find Appa. It proceeds to splash Toph, awaking her from her much needed rest. Aang quickly air bends Appa dry using the last bit of energy he has left. Lifted all their things onto the giant bison, he grabs Toph and pulls her up next to him on Appa head. He gives Appa the signal and they fly off.

Just in time for unknown to them the fire nation princess would arrive minutes later aggravated that the Avatar had slipped away from her finger tips.

As they fly deeper into the small forest area compared to the desert climate of the surrounding area. Aang spots a small fire nation village in the middle. He descends Appa deciding to give his animal guide a break to sleep for he has not slept one bit since the girl chase. Also, he doesn't know how long he has it in him before he falls asleep.

* * *

Toph softly begins to pet Appa's head as if soothing him to sleep. She rarely does this, but it was the least she could do after the way she had acted towards the giant animal. Aang on the other hand is swaying forward and back, His head bobbing along. His eyes begin to cloud with sleepy haze, slowly, and gradually closing. He lets out a yawn, slightly narrowing his eye, and tears form from his lack of sleep. He rubs his eyes and just as he is about to close them a sheet post wall catches his attention. Lazily, he walks up to it.

"This is bad! Really, really bad," he panics. Toph 'watches' him pace back and forth. His sleep necessity is slightly forgotten at the news. He's already being chased by Zuko, Zhao, and Azula's gang. He doesn't need any more attention, nor does he want any. As if his life wasn't hard enough with the enemies he already has. The bounty on his head is not helping.

"What? What is it?"

Appa has fallen asleep by the time she steps closer to Aang. He sighs deeply and turns to her. He rips the paper out and shows it to her. She raises a brow, "It sounds like a piece of paper to me, but in case you have forgotten twinkles. **I can't see!**"

He blinks at her mentally slapping himself for his stupidity. Aang quickly abandons the thought, for there is no time to waste.

"It's a wanted poster of me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I rock on the heel of my boots back and forth in the middle of the hectic festival crowd. Men, women, and children alike pass me by happily. The sight would normally make me smile and even forget any occurring thoughts. Right now, my main concern and never ending worry was someone getting to me or Toph. I'm already being chased by more people than I wish; the bounty on my head is not going to help. Money is practically inviting people to my doorstep, ultimately leading to my capture.

"Twinkle toes…" Toph growls, "If you don't stop pacing I _will _earth bend you to the moon."

She scowled with a no nonsense look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed in what I assume is worry. I stop for a moment to look at her before taking the risk of pacing once more. In the back of my mind I hear her groan and I can imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Come on! It's a festival. Have a little fun, let's go!"

She pulls me along toward a fire bending presentation. Demanding little thing, but I'm not complaining. It's not a bad idea to watch just to get an idea of fire bending up close. At least, without being the target of an incoming burst of fire. I have to admit I like this sort of things. From the corner of my eye, Toph grins. I don't have much room to ask her about it when the crowd goes wild.

The man has asked for a volunteer. Of course, me being me, I must race my hand. Soon I find myself waving my hands wildly with the crowd. My voice mixes with the crowd. I plead for it to be me. My mask muffles my voice and my hood keeps falling back but that doesn't stop me from waving.

The man, however, chooses a teenage girl instead. _Sexist. _I frown and pull Toph along grumpily with a mutter, "That could have been me."

Toph laughs with obvious amusement which is probably why she's letting me lead her away. We're almost out of the crowd when a scream pierces the air. I turn and find the crowd fleeing from the stage. The girl sits in the middle of the stage struggling to free herself from the ropes wrapped around her body as she is surrounded by fire. The man is nowhere to be seen.

Some people stand yelling for someone to help. I clench my eyes shut before grabbing Toph by the waist. I blow a strong gust of wind to blow out the fire before running. I take a risky glance back. The girl is safe now and there's an older man hot on my heels. Some of the guards seemed to hesitate, but they followed the orders instructed by their leader

We soon come across a two way street. We could go left or right. I turn to the left and see a man with shaggy brown hair signal us to follow. Toph nods her head silently and we chase after the man. Unfortunately, he led us into an ally blocked by fireworks. As the guards grow closer, an idea forms. I take my bison whistle out and blow. Toph pulls on my poncho. The fire benders take a stand and I know it. Toph for once trembles in fear.

They fire.

I watch from Appa as the fire benders wait anxiously to see if we were burned. Their leader grins from ear to ear. I don't want to imagine his thoughts. In what world is killing children acceptable? I'm quite pleased by the scream he lets out when he sees us in the sky, safe and sound. I'm overjoyed that the guards seem relieved as well.

With a sigh of relief, I steer Appa deep into the forest. The coast was clear. I gently land Appa on a small clearing. Appa jumps off with glee as she lands it perfectly. She's been trying to do it for a couple of weeks now.

The man slowly descended down Appa's tail while I air bend myself down. Toph walks to Appa and gives his head and affectionate scratch. She turned to Aang and smirked, "That bison whistle really come in handy."

I smile sheepishly before everything goes black.

I open my eyes to find the early morning sky. I rest my head on my hands while watching the yellows, reds, and purples that fill the sky. I close my eyes and breath in and out, close my eyes, and let myself relax under what appeared to be Appa's tail. Normally, I would check if that was what it was, but right now I couldn't possibly care any less. I'm calm and strangely refreshed. All I want is to enjoy this moment of peace. A little breath of fresh air couldn't hurt. The birds chirp and sing a forest's song helping me let go, if only for a couple of moments.

"Twinkle toes, about time you woke up. Get up!" Ah, the beauty of Toph in the morning, "I'm about ready to change your name to sleeping beauty."

I calmly stand up knowing it's useless to argue with her. I clutch my head as the memories of the day before rush back. I stand up straighter with a sigh and look around for the guy that helped us. When my mini search failed, I turn to Toph, "Where is he?"

"The guy from yesterday?"

I nod yes. She blows her bangs away from her face, "He went to the river nearby, something about a bath."

He does appear eventually.

"Who's Jeong Jeong or the deserter, whatever you call him?" I ask intrigued.

More importantly, where do we find him? This man claims Jeong Jeong would be willing to teach him fire bending. We couldn't pass up this opportunity; getting a chance like this would be highly unlikely with most of the fire nation on my tail.

"Jeong Jeong is a legend!" The man tells us, "He was the first to leave the army and survive. I was second, but you don't really become a legend for that."

I almost laugh at the sheepish look that crosses his face as turns to face the on the fire we started for breakfast. He stared intently at it before saying, "Who better than him to teach the Avatar fire bending?"

* * *

**Omniscient **

Aang and Toph stood outside the deserters hut, waiting anxiously for him to come out. It was about mid-day and Aang had to admit the man had picked a good hiding spot. It was deep in the forest and covered by trees. The homes could be passed out as a deserted town. The silence almost seemed surreal, he found it oddly calming. His partner however begged to differ.

"Aang, when is this guy going to make up his mind? The silence in this place is bothering me." Toph voiced her thoughts out loud.

A frown mixed with a scowl marked her lips. As soon as those words escaped her mouth the man returned. He seemed down as he announced, "He won't teach you. He says you're not ready. I shouldn't have brought you here."

Aangs brows furrowed together and Toph's semi-scowl turned into a straight line of anger and confusion.

"What do you mean he won't teach him? We didn't come all the way over here for nothing. He's the Avatar. If anyone is ready, it's him!" she yelled pointing a finger to Aangs chest repeatedly.

"He seems pretty set about this idea," the man simply said.

Aang stood straighter and his eyes gained his, rarely shown, But existing look of, 'I want something and I'm determined to get it.' with a purpose to his step he made his way to the fire benders hut.

Toph watched in excitement knowing that he was planning to get that fire bender to teach him. Finally, a day has come when she will be on earth for more than a day. She just hoped that everything went well. She kept get a bad feeling mixed with a good one all day. It was weird and she couldn't explain it.

* * *

"I will not teach you," said Jeong Jeong to Aang, not turning from his position. He sat surrounded by candles, the fire that flickered following his breathing, creating a glow around the room.

"Please, I need to learn. I don't know when I'll have another chance," insisted Aang desperately. He needed the teacher. The possibility that he would find another fire bending master was like saying he wasn't the Avatar.

"You are not ready. You must master the other elements. You must do this the right way." once again spoke Jeong Jeong. His voice was calmed almost empty. It gave Aang shivers, making small dots of flesh rise from their spot. He was not about to back down, not yet.

"I don't have time to do this the right way! The fire lord is taking lives every day. I need to master the element to bring peace back! Besides I just want to learn the basics. From, there I'll find a way. I can't win this war with only 3/4 of mastery!" he raised his voice in aggravation.

Could he not understand what the war was doing? What the fire lord was going to do? Of course he did not. His thoughts were interrupted by the older man.

"YOU ARE NOT READY! WHAT COULD A CHILD POSSIBILY KNOW ABOUT WAR?! YOU ARE NOT READY! YOU ARE WEAK!" snapped the man.

Aang couldn't understand; everything happened so quickly. The man seemed to disappear from his body. His eyes were hazy and body was slack. Before he knew it the man agreed to teach him and he couldn't be gladder. What made the older man change his mind? Aang didn't know the answer, but he didn't care. Although, Jeong Jeong seemed to regret his decision already.

* * *

**Katara**

Days had passed since our encounter with Leo and Marie. We are currently on our way to Ba Sing Se to meet out father. I hope he gives us a ride up north. Is it selfish? Is it wrong to want to see Aang, more than my father-my own flesh and blood?

I haven't seen my father in years, but the pain I feel by Aang's absence is so different. I feel a void in my heart. It's almost like the one my mother left behind, but different. He had helped patch the whole and it seems I punished him for it. I know what he did was wrong, but was I too harsh, too rash? Should I have taken my time to consider my options instead of jumping into my decision with Sokka? Just thinking about it gives me a headache.

I wonder if he misses me. Does he think of me? Does he look at something and remember me? Does he still practice his water bending, like I taught him? Does he look at water and remember the color of my eyes? That's all I can seem to think of now in days. I look up at the sky and think of those days on Appa. He would just stare up at the white, puffy clouds. I feel a gentle breeze and remember all those times he used his air bending in a fight, gentle and powerful. I see a small pebble and remember his silly marble tricks. Is it wrong of me to think so much of one person?

I've heard my brother and Bato talk at night when they think I'm asleep. Sokka thinks it's not normal of me to think of a guy so much. I don't know what to think. I ask myself that same question every day. Is it normal? Aang is the Avatar. He's supposed to save us from the fire nation. I tell myself the same thing all the time. I know I'm lying to myself, but I don't know what to do. I've never felt anything like this before.

For the longest time I've considered Aang like a brother to me, someone to lean on. That's all I've ever known. It wasn't till I met Jet that I really began to develop crushes. When I met him I finally knew what having a crush was like. At the time I mistook it for 'love'. Maybe it would have grown into love if he hadn't hurt me, but it doesn't matter. I don't expect to see him ever again. As for Aang, I hope to see him soon, rather than later.

I don't think I love him or that I ever will. I don't feel the excitement or the butterflies in my stomach. I don't feel the things I felt for Jet. I like to have Aang around. He understands me, I feel safe around him, and overall happy. He's not like Sokka. I think what I have with Aang is a deep friendship. We're best friends and nothing more. It's only normal to worry for his safety. Sokka doesn't worry as much, but he never did like Aang that much. I'm not in love with Aang and I'll be sure to tell him that if he ever mentions it again.

It doesn't even make sense. Why would I like Aang? He's a goofy, childish, bald kid. He's constantly playing, joking, and goofing around. Sure he's the Avatar, but still. He's very short, he has zero muscle, and his voice is so high pitched. The only thing he has is his rare gray eyes that descend from the air nation. His tattoo's only add to his difference. He's sweet, kind, and optimistic. In a relationship requires emotion attraction as well as physical. The only thing I could feel for him is friendship.

Besides it's not like Aang likes me. We're friends and how would we look together? I'm a head taller than him and two years older. It's not like age matters, but he hasn't gone puberty. I on the other hand have breasts hanging down my chest. I'd be taking advantage of him. His voice hasn't even started cracking! It doesn't matter because I don't like or love him in any form more than friendly.

* * *

**Aang **

I can't believe that of all of the things I could be doing, I'm trying to keep a leaf from burning. I'm trying to stay patient, but this guy is really getting on my last nerve. I spent all morning breathing on the peak of the mountain. He said that I needed to learn how 'to breathe and feel the sun'. I already know how to breathe. I'm an air bender. Who does he think he's talking to. I don't exactly know what he means by 'feel the sun'. If he means feel it on my back, then it's hot. It doesn't help that he doesn't tell me. He expects me to know, but it I knew, then I wouldn't need a teacher.

All my life I've been taught to be patient. Monk Gyatso always said that I had infinite patience, but lately it's been hard to achieve. After everything that has happened in the past weeks, I can't, I'm not the same. In a way I'm glad I didn't have Sokka and Katara with me. The things I've seen and lived lately. I don't wish it to anybody. There have been good times, but not enough. I don't regret them. They made me open my eyes and see through another crystal. They made me grow up. I now understand what Gyatso meant all those years when he said, "Young child, Aang, it may seem dumb to you, but as time goes on you'll realize that it all depends on the glass that you look through."

It all depends on your prospective.

I'm glad to have Toph around. She is very…rough, but I know she has a soft spot. I admire her confidence and endurance. She tries to act tough all the time, I wish I could help her, but I know she needs more time. I don't regret taking her with me. I know she's at constant danger and she'd be safer at home. I think about it all the time. I almost immediately change my mind. Every time I see her in battle or running from the fire nation, I see this fire. I see desire, freedom, and joy. Things I know she wouldn't have at home. Every time she fights I feel her thanking me in a way that shows no words, but actions.

At that moment I realize that Toph was made for this. She was made to fight. This is her passion, her destiny. Every single time I see her. I feel pride. She may be safer at home, but she is alive here. She has a life here. It's who she is. She fights to survive and to live at the same time, not to survive and be able to live later. Toph is a great friend and I couldn't be gladder to have her with me.

I wish that her parents would accept who she is. She doesn't say it, but I know that her parents' actions hurt her. I know that if I give her time she'll talk to me eventually, but for now I'll wait.

"How's your leaf holding up?" Toph asks through snickers, from the other side of the pond, where she sits picking her toes.

"Haha, very funny."

She continues to laugh at me. _Stupid leaf_. The edge of the leaf is starting to turn to ash. Maybe if I… breathe in and out, in and out. Soon the leaf is gone, but in its place is a small flickering fire.

The fire seems to follow my breathing pattern. Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale. Slowly and attentively, I began to move the flame between my fingers and hands. I can't believe I'm fire bending. A small fire in my heart lights up. I feel reassurance in it. This small act makes me feel strong, proud, and safe. I'm fire bending and for a minute I feel safe.

* * *

**Omniscient **

Toph stopped picking her toes as soon as she felt Aang's moves. She smiled softly, he had figured out how to bend fire. His movements were calm and fluid, almost lazy. She felt happy for him. Aang was constantly worried and rarely took time to rest. She was glad; she understood what learning fire bending meant to him; one less thing to worry about, relief. All too soon, she recognized a familiar sense of dread she felt for the last couple of days. Aang, curious as ever was trying out a move the fire bender had done, but ended up burning his hands along with her feet.

She ran from him when he tried to help her. Her feet were burned and her 'sight' was fuzzy. Her hands ache from the pressure applied to them and her feet burned. It seemed like hours before she found a body of water to drop her feet in. instant relief on her feet as the cool, late winter-early spring, water rushed across the burning flesh. She threw her head up as she felt relief. She clutched the ground trying to feel Aangs vibrations. Sure enough, he was somewhere near a body of water with his hands dipped inside.

"I'm sorry this all my fault," stated a voice from behind her.

The voice she recognized as Jeong Jeong. Anger, bubbled up inside her, but she somehow managed to keep her cool before answering with a cold undertone, "Yeah, it is."

"I knew he wasn't ready. He needed to learn self restraint. I guess now his lesson has been learned." Jeong Jeong told her.

Honesty was coming off him in waves and the made her heart burn. She was beyond angry and if it wasn't for her feet she'd kick him in the shin. She didn't turn to him as she spoke, "No."

"No?" he questions her. As if he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You're right; it is your entire fault. Although not for the reason you think. Aang is one of the most patient people I know. You had him stand up on that mountain every morning for the past week. You tell him to breath and feel the sun. Who do you think he is? He's an air bender, for crying out loud! Feel the sun?! What the fuck does that even mean! He may be the Avatar, but he ain't a mind reader. When you finally decide to start things, you give him a leaf. A leaf! You pushed him. It wasn't that he wasn't ready or self restraint. It was that he has the pressure of the world on his back! Do you know what it's like? You don't. I spend time with him all day, every day. There isn't a day I don't find him awake at night, beating his head against the tree. He worries about me, about himself, about the world, whether or not he'll be able to master all the elements and defeat the fire lord. He is always thinking over and stopping himself when it comes to fun. You know why, because he knows every move he makes could cause the world trouble! Now, he'll never forgive himself for this. Congratulations, you didn't teach the Avatar self restraint, that he already had. You made the Avatar fear fire." she told him roughly.

In a way, she was impressed by her speech and proud by the guilt and realization the deserter was experiencing. As if sensing, Aang came rushing toward them, slightly out of breath.

"Toph?" he asks for her lightly as if afraid of her reaction.

"About time twinkles, I thought for a minute you wouldn't come back for your ole friend, the blind bandit."

She told him with a small, painful smile on her face. She felt him relax and suddenly the both knew they'd be okay. He walked up to her and stepped in the water. Her feel was fuzzy, but he appeared to be in front of her.

"Lift up your feet."

"What?!" He watched in slight amusement as her eyes popped out of their sockets.

She was still…Toph, "Are you nuts! My feet are gonna burn without the protection of water. I never thought I would say this, but there is no way I'm taking them out of the water."

He stayed quiet for a moment before speaking again, "Do you trust me?"

She remained silent and she felt him fidget. She slowly and nervously lifted her feet in the air as they slowly began to burn. He stepped forward and inspected the burn. The burn wasn't too bad, first degree. He bended some water up to his hands. Jeong Jeong who had no idea he could water bend, gasped. Toph seemed pleased, but at the moment he didn't care. It was just him, water, and burned feet. He closed his eyes and felt his blob of water separate into two blobs. He directed it until he felt the water touch something. He opened his eyes and saw the water make contact with the red skin. He slowly moved his hands, moving the water to his command. The water began to glow bright blue, almost neon. Soon, Toph let out a sigh of relief.

The skin was left with no sigh on scar. In fact, for once her feet seemed clean. The dirt, or 'healthy coating of earth,' was gone. In its place was fair, white, skin that surprisingly appeared soft. He let the water drop from its position and spoke to her, "Okay Toph, I want you to drop your feet, **_gently_**, and try to walk."

She did as told and shivered slightly at the feel of the frigid water beneath her feet. She set her feet down expecting some pain and when it didn't, she gasped. She began to slowly walk around before gaining confidence. Soon, she was back on earth running around and laughing joyfully, like a child with a pocket full of candy on Christmas morning. He smiled and stepped out of the water. He looked at _The Deserter,_but when the man looked at him… He couldn't explain it. There was so much guilt and remorse in them. He was going to ask, but one of the people that live in the hut came. "They found us and they demand to see the Avatar!"

The older man became frightened, but quickly regained his calm posture. He turned to look at the duo that couldn't be more opposite from the other and back at the hut persona. Toph felt the three small boats on the edge of the shore on the river. It wasn't too many, but they wouldn't have time to get every one out. The Deserter immediately left with the hut man to help slow down the fire benders.

Aang took Toph's hand and ran to find Appa. It didn't take long for Toph to realize where they were going, but before she could say anything, he air bended her onto the saddle. She heard him command Appa to fly. She crossed her arms when she felt him sit on the saddle.

"You aren't going to leave them behind are?"

"No."

She furrowed her eyebrows and took a deep breath. She hated being up on Appa. It was nothing personal with the beast. She was quite fond of the fuzzy beast. Her problem was that she couldn't see up there. She was vulnerable; if she was to need to jump off she would not know where she would end up falling. That is, unless, Appa had landed. Then, she understood. He was going to jump and have Appa keep flying. She felt him move and on pure luck she managed to grab his wrist.

"No. Aang I can take care of myself. Don't treat me like my parents!" She exclaimed almost mad with a touch of concern.

He pulled from her grip and dropped on his knees. She followed his example as they kneeled, facing each other. He sighed and grabbed her shoulders, "I'm not treating you like your parents. I know you can take care yourself."

She knitted her eyebrows together. He pulled her close, into a hug. His body felt tense and uncertain, almost as if trying to make a point. She didn't understand, but she relaxed. She sighed as his scent infiltrated her body. It was amazing how much it affected her. It wasn't like she liked him in a lover relationship. She simply enjoyed his company. He had a way with people. Almost as if he knew what to say. He wasn't that big on inspiration speeches. He did have his moments. His presence, it created a sense of security. He was something that she had never experienced.

What she felt for him was something deep. Something that made her feel both vulnerable and strong. He had something that not many had from her. Her parents didn't even have this for them. She cared for them and in a twisted understood why they did things. She just wasn't there. Maybe she did feel it for them, but she wasn't ready to admit it. The only person she was ready to admit it to is Aang. He earned and deserved more than anyone what she had to give him.

"I can't let anything happen to you Toph. You're my rock, the one who has been here for me through thick and thin. If you want to leave after this, then you're free, but I need to know your okay. Let me take care of you, just this once." he told her pleadingly.

"I-Aang-I'm not going anywhere. You've stuck with me through thick and thin as well. If you think some burn is going to scare me away, then you're wrong. I-well-you know I've never been good with this touch feely shit. I-well-what I'm trying to say is…Ah, why is this crap so hard. I love you, okay. You're the best friend a gal could ever have. I worry about you and I care what you think of me. I know I do some stupid stuff, but you- you're always caring for me. You put up with my shit. So, be careful. I've never had a brother and well for the first time I feel like I have an actual family. I don't want to lose my brother," she told him with tears streaming down her face. He gently wiped her face and embraced her.

"I love you too, Toph. I want to protect you. You're like the sister I never had. I don't know when you'll feel this touchy, feely, shit again, so thanks for sharing this with Me," he told her. She laughed as his humor attempt.

"I'll be careful."

Just like that he jumped off Appa onto the battle beneath them.

* * *

"I told you we should have taken the ferry!"

Katara looked at her brother with arms crossed and a tired gaze. He simply rolled his eyes and told her, "Aw, come on katara! We saved a lot of money and it wasn't that bad."

She stared at Sokka disbelieving. He was acting as if the past week had not happened. Did he forget what they went through just to find their father? She scowled, "Yeah, if you don't count the GIANT SEA SERPANT THAT TRIED TO EAT US!"

"If it wasn't for my limited water bending, we would have never made it!"

She wasn't trying to sound conceded, but it was true. She had somehow managed to make an ice path to get them to the other side of the path before the serpent ate them. That didn't change the fact that she was frustrated with her brother for trying to prove he was brave, to some stuck up boys, by going through this way.

"Yeah, emphasize on limited." muttered Sokka to Bato. They chuckled quietly and Katara snapped her head to face them. She narrowed and her mouth formed a straight, thin line. The bottom line, she looked very intimidating.

"Yeah, well if it were not for rash decisions I'd be at the north pole with a water bending master." she spoke monotone. The males turned to each other and Bato cleared his throat.

"We're here, look!" Bato pointed enthusiastically at the water tribe camp on the earth kingdom side of the peninsula.

Sokka smiled excitedly and walked rapidly with Bato. Katara found it very easy to fall far behind. She was nervous about seeing her dad. At the moment he seemed like the only thing getting in between her and finding Aang along with a master. She felt partially guilty, but honestly, if these were not the circumstances, she still would not be excited to see him. So, two years have passed sense they saw each other. She was so young back then, she still is. She understood why he left, but it still hurt. She needed him; she was going through a lot. She lost her mother and her father left to fight in a century long war only five years later. She had lost both her parental figures. She had gran gran, but it wasn't the same.

She shook her head and decided that this wasn't about her relationship with her dad. What she need right now. That was to find Aang and get to the North Pole.

She continued her steps forward. Her head was held high and her long braid swayed in motion with her back. She noticed some of the stares she was receiving, it made her uncomfortable. She saw the way they looked at Sokka as he walked. They looked happy even proud. Then, their gaze fell on her as soon as he was gone behind the flap. They seemed surprised, almost as if they couldn't believe she was here. They looked at her in pity, as if she were a deer in front of head lights. She straightened even more and a firm line became permanent on her face. Her eyes narrowed and commanded the water from small pots to obey her. The water flowed towards her and froze into an ice shard.

The ice shard was about two three feet in length. The end pointing up had edges and curves that created a sharp point. The rest of it was no different. Where her hand held the shard, however, was smooth and molded into the shape of her fingers. As she moved the shard glowed brightly, reflecting the sun rays. Many of the warriors stepped back and others nodded and looked away in surprise. Three things were clear.

1.) Katara was to see her father with or without their consent.

2.) Hakoda was in for a surprise when he saw his 'little' girl.

3.) Katara was not happy.

She stopped before the flaps of the tent and let out a sigh. She dropped the shard and dropped her gaze. She breathed in determinedly before bring her gaze back up and burst in. Ten heads burst up from a crowd of people and the crowd cleared. In the middle were her father and brother sharing a hug. She stood there not knowing what to say. Someone cleared there throat and Hakoda looked up.

"Katara?"

* * *

"Wow, wild one!" exclaimed Aang at the sight of a burst of fire bended at him. Zhao had come so close to hitting him, for someone that almost got burned to crisp, Aang was way too excited.

"You want to see wild, I'LL SHOW YOU WILD," screeched Zhao in frustration as Aang dodged another one of his attacks, "Come on Avatar, FIGHT!"

Zhao continued to throw flames in Aang's direction, not really caring or watching where they hit. 'No self restraint,' Aang thought to himself. A sly smirk filled his lips and Zhao clenched his fist.

"Oh, we were fighting? I thought we were just warming up!" Exclaimed Aang coolly as he slowly rolled his shoulders back.

Steam escaped out of the nose of the older man. The younger male looked almost lazily at him. Zhao sent a larger flame in his direction claiming he was 'just warming up'. As Aang continued to dodge, he stopped beside one of the four boats and said," You know, I don't know why I thought you were better than ZUKO!" exclaimed Aang before jumping up on a boat completely missing Zhao's blow.

Aang once on top of the boat exclaimed, "Ahoy, I'm admiral Zhao!"

The boy teased the man by moving his butt from side to side on the roof of the boat. A small green vain popped on the side of the admiral's eye.

"Arh!" Exclaimed Zhao sending a flame toward the boat Aang was on, but missed once again as Aang jumped to the next boat.

He stopped and looked pensive for a second before saying, "Wow, I guess they'll make _anyone _an admiral these days!"

Aang earned himself and the boat three fire balls; along with the next boat as he exclaimed, "_Or_ should I say ASS-miral Zhao! You know 'because all you do is order people around to do your work while you sit on your ass all day!"

Aang lay on the top of the roof of the boat with his hands cupping his face, "I'm pretty sure that you probably have a different woman on your bed every night. That sure is living wild. I guess you don't get bored at night."

He peaked at Zhao. The admiral had a smirk on his face, perfect.

"I have years worth of experience, I could share you know, and you could recommend me some," Aang told him wiggling his eyebrows.

Zhao smiled at the thought. The billions of position the Avatar could know from his past lives, obviously not from experience. He tried to not think about the last part the Avatar suggested.

Toph, had been listening to the previews conversation, and her smile wiped off as soon as bed hit her ears. She honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was official; all boys were perverted and seek only a good time. She shook her head and continued listening.

"That probably won't help. I have a better chance helping Zuko. I feel bad for those women that have to deal with you in bed. I guess they're on their own, those poor unlucky souls."

"But then again judging by your mood, they probably kill themselves before reaching your grasp," finished Aang with a smirk visible on his face.

Toph covered her mouth in amazement. Zhao yelled and threw a fire ball at Aang and hit the boat. Aang air bended himself behind Zhao triumphantly.

"Looks like we are done, I've won."

"WHAT! You have not even thrown a blow!" Yelled Zhao disbelieving.

"No, but you have," stated Aang calmly.

He flew up and onto Appa as Zhao yelled in frustration. A couple minutes after, Aang turned back to look at Toph from Appa's head, "Didn't know you had it in you twinkle toes."

He just smiled and told her, "I'm sorry, about your feet. I didn't mean to burn them. I know what they mean to you."

"It's okay, besides I'll get back at you during earth bending training," she told him slyly. He smiled and sighed at the thought of earth bending. Boy was he going to need good luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"No?"

"No, I'm sorry, but right now our priority is to keep Ba Sing Se protected and that takes all of our troops here. I don't know who this friend of yours is, but I can't let you go. It's too risky for you to travel on your own to Northern Water tribe. I don't want you to get hurt."

She couldn't believe it, not only was he not taking her to the water tribe, but he wasn't allowing her to travel alone. It annoyed her even more that he spoke of her. As if Sokka was the only one that could take care of things. Had he forgotten who had taken care of Sokka and the village after her mother died? Who had taken care of everything for the past two years! Oh! Wait, he wasn't there! She was a water bender, not a master at that, but she could protect herself. Who had defeated a sea serpent? Sokka? Bato? No! She had! It wasn't like he knew that. Why? Because, he wasn't there! He hadn't been there for the past two years. He still saw that small water tribe girl that couldn't bend a bubble of water to save her life. Can't he see that girl is gone?

'I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm not a master, but I can bend. I don't need him, Sokka, or anyone to protect me. The same goes for Sokka' she thought frustrated at her father.

The defenseless girl he thinks he knows is long gone. He left her two years ago; her last parental figure, gone. They had Gran Gran, but it wasn't the same. She needed him, but he wasn't there. Heck, the only reason why she wasn't yelling at him was because of Aang. She needed to find him and if her father wasn't going to help, then she'd find a way on her own. She'd show him, her father, that she could take care of herself.

She wasn't going to allow him to treat her like a little girl that couldn't lift a finger to save her life! The girl he thinks she is, is long gone. HE left her two years ago at the age of twelve to deal with the guilt and grief that her mother left with her death. She was going to show him!

She opened her mouth to speak, but a water tribe man announced himself, "Fire nation soldiers are reaching our shores! What do you want us to do Hakoda?"

Her father turned to the man and said, "Get the others and meet me on shore."

She knew what she had to do. This was her chance to prove them wrong. She would battle with them.

"Dad what should we do?" Sokka questioned him. Her father smiled and ordered him with the others. As her brother exited she followed closely behind him. She was about to exit, a hand stopped her. Her father wore a deep frown. She pressed her lips together and furrowed her eye brows. What was he doing? The fire nation was near and he was waiting here with a frown.

"What is it?

"Katara…" he began gently as if talking to a small child, "You can't go there. This is war. These men get rough. You'll get hurt. You cannot go."

She couldn't believe how stupid she was to think that he would let her fight. She has half her mind set on going out to fight against his wishes. He wasn't telling or asking. No, he was demanding. 'How dare he? He leaves us for two years and he has the nerve to demand things from us!' She thought angrily. No, she wouldn't do that. Even if she took down some soldiers; that didn't mean he'd let her go. He'd probably lecture her. If she was to find Aang soon, she would have to do something quick.

Katara quickly grabbed her bag and placed some things in it, after emptying it from Sokka's belongings, which consisted of mostly meat. She scribbled a quick note and gave her bag a quick glance. She exited and bumped into a chest. She looked and saw two men.

"Where are you going Katara?" She raised an indignant eyebrow and answered, "None of you business. How do you know my name?"

"Hakoda put us in charge of your safety," she scoffed and thought to herself, 'he got me a babysitter, Great!'

She walked passed them, but they gripped her arm. She tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong.

"Let me go," she growled. Instead they pulled her back to the tent. She huffed and said, "I didn't want to do this."

She took a deep breath and using her free hand, she commanded the water, and froze both men neck down. She placed her hands on her hips as she saw their eyes widen. It didn't take long for her to realize she wasn't the only reason. She turned and rapidly water bended three fire benders off the cliff. They were probably sent to steal battle plans, strategies, or just spy in general. She knew the road ahead was dangerous, but that was the least of her worries. She was ready.

This was the exact reason why she left it behind. She wouldn't have it, but she knew that Sokka would most likely be in a better position to keep it safe. She knew journey up ahead was dangerous and that wasn't about to stop her from getting what she wanted. In the distance she could hear cheers coming from her tribe's boat as the fire nation boats retreated. She quickly ran, for she knew it was only a matter of time before they returned. She wouldn't be able to fight them all off. Taking one last glance she ran far from her father and closer to Aang.

* * *

Hakoda threw an arm around his son, pride was unmistakable. He looked at his son. He couldn't believe how much he had grown. He wasn't the small boy with face paint on his face asking him, pleading to come with. He certainly wasn't the same boy when it came to battle. He wasn't going to deny that the only weapon his son had was a boomerang. His fighting was a bit different. He didn't fight the way soldiers did. His moves were things he thought in the moment, but they were moves of a water bender and his own with a mix of something else.

How he had acquired them? He didn't know. Come to think of it, how did they even get here? On a canoe? He realized he knew nothing of them from the past two years. So, he made it his mission to find out. He was going to start to with the first question he had thought of.

"Sokka where did you learn to fight like that?" his voice wasn't teasing, just curious. That gave Sokka the courage to answer honestly.

"I know my fighting isn't the best and that I don't know much, but I watch and practice. I watch Katara and Aang during their training. I watch katara and Aang when they spar or in battle. I'm not a bender, but I catch on and try to give their moves some use to me. It's quite useful. Katara is very fluid and Aang is graceful when they bend. Even his evasive fighting comes in handy at times."

Hakoda nodded in understanding and pondered. The whole process of finding out what happened with his children wouldn't be as easy as he thought. He knew his daughter was a water bender, but how skilled was she? Who the hell was Aang? Was he a bender? Where was he? Was he the friend Katara was talking about? Boy was this going to be long, not that he minded.

"Also, I got some lessons from the Kioshi warriors in Kioshi island," his son added with a grin.

Oh, and did he know that grin very well. He remembered that every time he thought of Kya that familiar grin would appear. Although, what could have possibly happened in a room full of warriors? He wasn't serious all the time, but in war there wasn't time to be goofy. If there were people it was mainly the fire nation, but even so. He didn't have much chance to ponder for Sokka turned to him with a hint of annoyance and disbelief.

"What did you do?" he questioned exasperatedly.

Hakoda raised a brow at his son's sudden change in domineer. They were talking comfortably and now he's annoyed with him. This is certainly not how he imagined things would go. He didn't want his son to think of his silence like guiltiness, so he questioned, "What do you mean?"

His son gave him a look with a slightly raised brow and sighed, "When I didn't see katara in battle I thought she was on another ship, but judging by the human popsicle sticks… I'm gonna assume that's not it."

Hakoda turned to look at the frozen men as them shivered. He flinched at the thought of being incased in ice. Sure, he had lived in a place where ocean was frigid water with ice cubes and land was ice, but still. He turned his attention to his son in wonder, who had done this to these men? More importantly, how could he possibly let the idea of his young, delicate sibling go into battle enter his head let alone his brain?

He thought of scolding him, but his brain seemed to process the information before he spoke. Had his son insinuated that Katara had done that? He looked at the three men as they desperately tried to melt the ice from the other two frozen men. The frozen men shivered and rubbed their arms. The upper part had melted but the bottom half was not breaking. Hakoda couldn't help get chills at the sight. Katara wasn't capable of doing that, right.

"Hakoda, we should have listened to your daughter when she asked us to go north." spoke Bato. Hakoda looked at his friend cryptically. His eyes narrowed in confusion as Bato turned and walked away motioning them to follow. He silently pointed out to sea.

"She may have only wanted to meet her friend, but our sister tribe needs us right now."

Hakoda looked out to the sea, where Bato was pointing, his mouth twisted in worry. Bato was right, Ba Sing Se could wait for now. He understood his friend as he watched the fire nation ships sail.

Ba sing se was important and needed protection, but for now their sister tribe needed more. Hakoda watched as the fire nation battle ships sailed. He ordered his men to pack everything and head north. They didn't have much time. The fire nation was planning an attack on the Northern water tribe. The worst part,

They didn't know a thing.

* * *

**Aang**

Are we there yet?" questioned Toph for the fifth time in the minute.

Don't even get me started how many times she has asked in the last hour, let alone the last week. I'm going to die of answering that same question. I can see it already. The fire lord sitting on his thrown reading a news paper, "**_AVATAR DIES ON HIS WAY TO THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE OUT OF EXSAOUSTION DUE TO ANSWERING THE SAME QUESTION REPEATEDLY._**"

I honestly don't understand her need to know. She said that she didn't like the idea of coming north because she would have to wear shoes and wouldn't be able to see. I roll my eyes and as I ask her, I can feel regret forming.

"Why do you even want to know? Does it really make a difference if we are there or not? Besides, I thought you didn't want to go."

She crosses her arms and lets out a puff of air. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Of course I don't want to go. Think of this from my point of view. The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave," she explains to me slowly as if talking to a toddler.

I roll my eyes and let out a groan. Well, that explains a lot. We still have, I don't know how much time to travel and I really just want some time away from this grumpy atmosphere. I search for a bag and climb to the saddle. I wasn't going to give this to her yet, but I want her to at least look out for something in this trip. That and I'm sick and tired of hearing, **_are we there yet?_**

About a week or so ago, we traveled to the northern air temple. We had heard rumors of surviving air benders. They proved to be wrong, but there were people inhabiting the temple. They flew or rather glided through the air with similar looking gliders. Among them was a kid and new friend of mine, Teo. He and I had a rather childish competition with our gliders. It wasn't till we landed that I realized he was handy capped. I really admire him up to today. The way he flew was one of an air bender despite his the fact he can't air bend.

Teo's Father was the actual person that stumbled across the temple after a flood that killed his wife. At the moment he told me, I was particularly angry and Teo matched my emotion. Earlier I had found him destroying part of the temple to build a bath house, not to mention all the construction and destruction in the inside of the temple. My home was so different. I'm not exactly happy with that, but I understand that like the hermit-crab. They found a 'shell' and made it their home. He disappeared when a candle sparked. He was an inventor. He created the' Candle Clock' and last time I heard, he was in the works of a new type of clock. Anyways, Teo had shown me a door that could only be opened by air bending. As I opened, I could only think of one thing, 'I **_must be having a nightmare.'_**I'm sure if Toph had been with Teo and I at the moment she would have stomped her way and destroyed the weapons in the room.

When we confronted the inventor he explained that he only did what he thought was best for Teo and that the fire nation had threatened him. I understood, but I forbid him from making more weapons and slapped the fire nation man that came to threaten him. We were sent into battle, but luckily we were saved by natural gas, eggs and the engine of the inventor's newest invention, war air balloon. Ever since then I have this gut feeling that it wasn't going to be the last time we saw either men.

Anyways, I had Teo's dad make me or better yet Toph, some shoes. The shoes however were built with a certain change. They were about as warm as any regular shoe or boot should I say. The difference is that these shoes are vibration sensitive. You can feel the vibrations around you as you step, like earth bending except there is no earth. There were some quirks, but I will discuss them with Toph.

"You got me shoes twinkle toes?" she asked with a arched eye brow, "What? Trying to make me blind already?"

Aang let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes at her, "You're already blind Toph."

He knew he was going to get Toph's traditional shoulder punch before he even saw it, but to him it was worth it as he heard her groan, "You know what I mean." A puff of air escaped her lips.

"Just try them on and give me your hands."

She gave him a quizzical purse of her lips and narrowed her eyes. He sighed, watching her hold the shoes questionably. It wasn't long before she slipped both shoes on and lifted her hands. He pulled her up looking at her in excitement as she gasped and let go. She walked around the saddle and gave him a huge smile.

"Ha-how did you do this?"

"I had Teo and his dad make them for me before we left. A small little gift to make things easier, for you," he told her sheepishly, "Teo did say that you should take them off when you don't need them, when you're going to bend, or when in really hot temperatures for too long. He said something about the shoe breaking."

"Thank Aang, it means a lot."

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

**Omniscient **

Hakoda sighed in exhaustion as he and Sokka finished loading their tents into the ships. They had a long way to travel if they were to make it undetected and before the fire navy ships. Luckily, the frozen men by ice were freed, but currently unable to speak without stuttering through a phrase. At least he had one less thing to worry about.

"So, Dad where is Katara and what did you do to get her that angry?" his son asked with a mischievous grin. Hakoda was perplexed as to what gave his son those conclusions.

"Why do you ask?"

His son paused for a moment almost as if he was remembering something. Hakoda waited patiently for his son to come down to earth. It wasn't much longer that Sokka spoke, "Well, you were the last one to talk to her and the frozen men were obviously her doing."

It surprised him how naturally his son spoke of the situation as if it were normal. He couldn't remember a day when his young, sweet Katara would freeze men and certainly it had never been normal. It almost sounded as if she had done it before, but when he last saw her, she could barely lift a small bubble of water. She couldn't have changed all that much, right? He motioned his son to continue, hoping he understood that he wanted him to explain himself. That's exactly what Sokka did.

"We were discussing who should be leader of course I thought it should be me, but katara had other idea's," paused Sokka. He recognized this from Sokka's younger years. When he told a story there would be points were he would pause to make sure people would take a guess on what happened next. It seems he hadn't grown out of the habit.

Now, two possible things could have happened. A, Katara froze Sokka to the wall for bringing it up or B; she wanted Aang as group leader. One of his conclusions proved to be right as Sokka continued with his story.

"Katara couldn't agree less. She thought Aang should be the leader. I told her that Aang was just a goofy kid. I mean he's only about 12."

Hakoda was surprised to hear that. They had been traveling with a 12 year old. What would be the reason why Katara would think a 12 year old would be a good leader? He made two conclusions. A, katara froze Sokka to the wall for disagreeing with her or, B this Aang kid got insulted by Sokka's words and left. That would make sense why Katara was searching for him. There still was C. Aang got angry and began a fight with Sokka. Katara separated them by freezing them to a tree, hoping it would work. (That seemed more realistic to Hakoda. He still thought of katara as a little girl in hope of learning to water bend.) The answer, however, took him off guard.

"Aang almost immediately agreed with me. I have to agree, that kid was hard to dislike." Hakoda frowned and made sure to ask him if he had disliked the kid for any reason.

"I couldn't like him more at the moment. He's a goofy kid, but kind. It makes me feel stupid. Anyways, as leader I decided to walk in hopes of not running into fire nation, based on instinct, all whilst Katara and Aang made fun of me for making them walk. Heck even Appa was complaining."

Hakoda smiled fondly thinking in the back of his mind, what kind of name was Appa and the sole question of, How did they end up traveling with this Aang kid?

"Katara and Aang were teasing me about my instincts, long story." He began with a smile that told him Sokka treasured the moment.

"We stumbled into a fire nation camp, bet rest calm for strong, badass, rebel leader Jet was here to save the day!" Spoke his son with an over enthusiastic tone that was definitely fake and held resentment. A pair blue eyes rolled before saying," Did I mention he's handsome too?!"

Hakoda raised a brow at him. He didn't know what the guy did to make his son so angry, but he was going to find out. Not to mention the ever popping question of, what were his children up to?

"Anyways, Mr. Rebel leader took care of the soldiers and as if that wasn't enough he took a liking into Katara. Of course, my dearest sister didn't seem to reject his attraction, quite the opposite. I will never understand her need to find romance when she already had someone in front of her."

Hakoda's fist tightened at the idea of his daughter doing not so innocent things, but it was then that he realized she wasn't a little girl anymore. That still didn't change the fact that he was not about to send his daughter out to battle. Hakoda didn't want to assume anything, but he was pretty sure he knew what his son meant. He was completely sure he wasn't going to like it, but he held on to hope.

"I didn't like Aang all that much at first because I had feeling he had feelings for katara. I still think he does, but katara will always be oblivious till someone points it out. He's good for her, but that's beside the point. Anyways, my disliking for jet 10… million times worse. He took me on a supposed 'mission' where he attacked an old fire nation man."

His voice seemed so sad and Hakoda couldn't understand why. Kya had been killed by a fire bender, from the fire nation. Hakoda understood that not all the fire nation was evil and deserved to be treated that way, but to him, his son was still too young to understand that.

"I stopped him, but Jet took his belongings. I know he's fire nation, but that was cruel. The man hadn't done anything to us. It felt wrong. I confronted Katara to tell her we were leaving, but she protested. I was too late. Jet was two steps ahead, he had gotten himself a water bending girlfriend." Hakoda's eyes widened at the thought of Katara with boy doing not so innocent things, but shook the thought away. She wouldn't do that, would she?

"Katara the ever good girlfriend sided with him and managed to drag Aang along with. Jet claimed that the man was sent to kill him," he rolled his eyes and continued, "He got her to stay by saying that he needed her help. He said that the fire nation was planning to burn the forest where they lived. He said that he needed her and Aang to fill the reservoir with water from underground water."

Hakoda immediately formed the conclusion that they were traveling with a 12 year old because of his water bending experience, little did he know it was quite the opposite, that and an immediate dislike for the Jet kid.

"Katara immediately melted and agreed for both of them. Aang didn't say anything, but I don't know if it's some kind of hidden power or time spent together, but I could tell he wasn't completely convinced with that story. He didn't say anything but I could hear him clearly thinking, 'you find out what's going on, I'll stay on jet's good side and keep an eye on Katara.' that's what I did. I found out jet was going to blow up the dam to drown the fire nation town on the other side. The people didn't believe when I told them, but the old men vouched for me. I somehow knew that I wasn't going to be able to stop the blow. Jet had put two of his 'people' to take care of me until the 'job' was done, but let's say Jets 'goons' needed to practice their knot tying skills because they weren't all that great. Who knows how long it had been? I decided to warn the town. I let my instincts take over. I wasn't taking chances. When I got everyone out, I searched for Aang and Katara. Jet was frozen to a tree as Katara yelled at him for betraying her and the people. When she saw me relief was the only thing I saw. He told me I was a fool, traitor. I knew it wasn't true, he became the traitor when he stopped defending innocent people."

Hakoda saw the pride his son wore as he spoke of his sister's doing and his words.

Sokka's words became serious, and he spoke with much fondness, "That day Aang and I formed a mutual respect for each other. I saved a village and he was there for my sister in her breaking point. Jet had attacked Aang when he tried to stop the blow. Aang took many blows for my sister's mistake, but never once did he complain for any of them."

Hakoda couldn't believe what they had gone through. The way he spoke was as if that was an everyday thing. He was proud on the other hand. His son had followed his instincts and that takes courage. He didn't know who this Aang kid was, but he respected him. As for katara, he hadn't let katara go to battle, so he assumed that it made her angry or the fact he was guarding her. He didn't see her, so he assumed she went somewhere to relax after freezing the men. He knew katara was a strong woman, but until he saw it, he wouldn't be able to let her go into battle.

He remembered his earlier question, but once again someone interrupted. He turned to Bato and frowned. Bato motioned them to the sole camp left standing and left them there staring at the three frozen fire benders as everyone else kept working.

* * *

Sokka watched as the boat sailed across the water. He wondered where his sister had run off to. She was probably on another boat. His dad did say he would try to find her, he did too, but he probably found her. They wouldn't have the ship leave behind Katara.

"I didn't let her go to battle."

"Huh?" Sokka quickly snapped his face in the direction of his father's voice. He raised a brow and signaled him to continue.

"To me, katara is still my little girl. I can't let her go into battle knowing she could get hurt." Hakoda told him, hoping for Sokka to understand. His response, however, was more different than he expected.

"What about me, dad?" Exclaimed Sokka, anguish visible in his eyes.

"All my life ever since Katara was born, all I've ever heard was, 'look how cute katara is!' 'Katara can grab her own bottle of milk!' 'Look her cute little feet on the snow!' She can water bend!' 'How amazing!' It's always been katara. I don't blame her because it's not her fault. I just wish that for once you'd consider me! I could get hurt too. I don't want you to prevent me from fighting, but I'd like to know you care for my safety, just once," Sokka finished solemnly.

Hakoda opened his mouth to speak, but appeared again, "Hakoda, Sokka you need to see this."

Hakoda looked questionably at his friend, fighting back a glare. What was it today, interrupt Hakoda day?! Bato gave him a scroll and left both males to themselves. Sokka looked at the scroll, but Hakoda set it in his pocket.

"I do care for you. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't, but pleased understand. You were always the one that looked after your sister. Even when I left, you continued. It's easier for me to see you out there, not because I don't care, but because it's all you'd ever talk, Taking down the fire lord. I know you would have gone with or without me. My opinion wouldn't have mattered. You're coming of age soon. I have to learn to let you do things, unlike Katara. She's so much like Kya, both of you are, but she looks so much like her. I have a hard time looking at her at times without thinking of your mother."

Hakoda didn't dare to meet his son's gaze. He felt like a coward. All these years Sokka had felt that way right under his nose. Sokka sighed and rubbed his neck, "I understand."

"But your opinion does matter to me," Hakoda nodded and engulfed his son in a heartwarming hug.

"So, where's katara?".

"She wasn't with you?" Hakoda questioned.

Sokka shook his head and their eyes widened. Sokka moved to stand, but Hakoda stopped him. "She must be in one of the other boats, besides Bato wouldn't leave without her. Let's just read the scroll and then we'll ask Bato."

Sokka nodded in agreement. Hopefully, this scroll would distract them. Hakoda opened it, "This is actually for you."

"For me? What's it about and from whom?" He questioned. His father shrugged. He hadn't got past, dear Sokka. Sokka opened the whole letter letting his father read along with him,

_Dear Sokka,_

_I know we said we would go together, but I can't wait any longer. I need to find him and I can't do that here. I can't just sit here and watch people fight. I want peace, but I won't make a difference here. I know dad's job is important, but I feel more useful helping Aang. He's my best friend and I hope you understand. I love you, but he gave me something I hadn't had for a long time, fun. I know you think it's stupid, but we can't win a war if don't have something to encourage us. That's my reason to fight; the hope of having fun one day without the constant fear. That's what we're supposed to be doing. We're young, but the fire lord took that from us. I'm leaving a part of me. I hope you take care of it. I leave it as a promise to see each other again._

_Love,_

_Katara_

**_Ps. if you lose it, I'll kill you. Please don't do anything stupid. I won't be there to help. Stay safe._**

Sokka turned the scroll to find a small envelope taped to the back. He pulled and opened it. Inside he took out a necklace out. Hakoda looked questionably at it. He would have thought she'd leave her mother's necklace. The necklace appeared to be made out of a fishing line. He had to admit the craftsmanship was impeccable. He could only imagine how long it took. It was woven.

'So this is what she had been holding onto,' Sokka thought to himself.

"I can't believe she kept it this long," He muttered. He turned to his father. He meant for that to come out only to himself, but his father had heard. Sokka smiled and said, "Get comfy, I think it's about time I tell you the story from the beginning."

* * *

"Pst...pst...Toph...pst...pst...Toph..." whispered Aang, poking Toph repeatedly.

She rolled on her side and slapped his hand. He wasn't about to give up. If his reading was correct, they were close to the Northern water tribe. That and he was bored. What better way to have fun then annoy Toph? Sure she'd probably punch him and leave a bruise, but at the moment it seemed perfect. Besides, she had thrown him off Appa into the freezing arctic water in her boredom. It was only fair.

He was about to poke her again when she spoke," I swear Aang if you poke me one more time... I will throw you off Appa...again," she growled.

He tensed and pulled his hand back. He wasn't going in there again. There is only so much he can take. He can't keep himself warm underwater. Aang looked at the water and pondered. How far was the water tribe? He sighed and stared off. Then, there was a movement in the water. It had moved slightly, but it was enough to send him into a battle stance. It was good too. Soon Appa's foot was incased in ice. He jumped off, unfroze Appa's foot, and waited. Three canoes with a water tribe insignias appeared. He had shaved his hair before leaving the air temple, so the men immediately recognized him. Aang bowed and climbed on Appa, following the canoes. He turned Toph and lightly shook her.

"Uh... Are we there yet?" She asked almost as if knowing the answer. He smiled and for the first time he was glad she asked.

"Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where we are at?"

"Uh, no...Should I?"

"We're at..." he paused for the sweet sensation of messing with her.

"Well?" She asked impatiently. She knew what he was doing and she was going to get him once she got of the fluffy beast.

"The Northern water tribe."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She walked into the ice hut - igloo and waited for him to enter. She laughed lightly as she wiggled her toes within her shoes. Never did she think she would be glad to wear shoes. She felt him bow at their escort and as soon as his arm came into 'sight,' she punched, she heard him whimper and rub his bruising arm.

"I guess I kind of deserve that." He told her. She scoffed and remembered that she threw him off Appa. She called it even, knowing that it wasnt, but figured to be nicer later. She shook her head and asked, "What took you so long?"

"The chief wants to throw a feast to announce and welcome our arrival. Also, something about the princess," he answered her question waiting for her reaction.

"Awesome! Nothing says welcome than a feast," she told him. He gave her a look of amusement but smiled slyly, "Yeah, just like punching arms says 'love you bro.'"

"Exactly"

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight," paused Hakoda, "You're telling me Katara got mad and water bended an iceberg open that revealed another iceberg."

Sokka nodded hopefully and motioned him to continue.

"And in that iceberg was a twelve-year-old boy who katara rescued. Who you thought was a fire nation spy and had a giant arrow on his forehead, not to mention he was bald," Hakoda breathed out motioning Sokka to continue.

He smiled happily at his father. This was as far as they had gotten in the past week since Katara left. He knew his story was a bit far-fetched, but it was taking his father longer than expected to grasp it. He was beginning to think that he should have left out the extra details.

"He gave us a ride back home on Appa."

"What's an _Appa?"_ interrupted Hakoda. Sokka fought the urge to slap himself in the face. Of course his father wouldn't know who Appa was! He smiled and crossed his fingers.

"Aang's flying bison, Appa, is a ten ton, fluffy, snot monster, that can fly, and he's actually very adorable."

Hakoda nodded and pondered how an animal can be adorable and a monster at the same time. That is, after he got over the fact of the tale like animal.

"Anyway, after we got home, Katara introduced him to the village. Gran Gran told him his people were extinct."

Hakoda remained silent. He had so many more new questions, but he could tell his son was getting impatient. He had only wanted to know why that necklace was so important, but apparently he had to know everything from the beginning. He didn't mind because he had wanted to know how they all met and what his children had been up to. Although he had to fight off asking questions every five seconds. The story up to now was quite bizarre and he wondered if he really wanted to know the rest. Of course, the more he thought, he developed more questions. How did his mother in law know of the kid's people? Who were his people? Why did she say extinct?

* * *

"Twinkle toes, I'm bored," sighed Toph. They had spent the last hour doing absolutely nothing. Aang was supposed to meet a water bending master at the feast and Toph didn't feel like going out with so many layers of clothes on.

"How bored?"

She found his question strange and despite herself answered, "I've already picked my toes twice!"

"Twice?"

"The first is for cleaning and the second is for the sweet tingling sensation." She told him dreamily. He laughed and grabbed her coat. He tossed it towards her. She caught it in her hand thanks to the silence and her enhanced hearing. She quickly pulled it on and asked, "Where are we going?"

He pulled her out once her shoes were on. He grabbed her hand and felt him tense. She gripped his bare elbow and wondered if he got cold. She quickly dismissed the idea. Aang never got cold easily. He turned to look to the side, where she assumed was a river for boats. It was ice around here, so it be like a car on a road. She 'saw' him tilt his head and wave.

He pulled her along and she quirked a brow. Who did he wave at? Why did he seem so tense? She wasn't noisy, but sometimes just got curious. Traveling with Aang had done that to her. All her life was about becoming free; lately all she wanted was for all nations to be free. She wished there was no war. She wondered how her parents sat back, ordering people around, demanding things, having parties, when there were people fighting. When there were people who didn't have enough food at the table to fill empty stomachs. When people died every day fighting for a better life, that her parents, that she took for granted. She felt ashamed at times. All this time, she had only thought of herself. She had thought that her life wasn't fair. It's only recently, that she realized other people would have wished her everyday life items upon a star a million times. She knew they'd never wish to be her. She was blind, but Aang always told her that she should be proud. It made her who she was. A blind earth bender, possibly the best. She knew she was good. She was teaching the Avatar! She just wished her parents would see that. She didn't mind her failed vision. She wished her parents would see it didn't make vulnerable. That it made her stronger than most people. All she wanted was for their love, for them to accept her. She knew what they wanted, but she wasn't going to change who she was.

She was Toph Bei Fong, the blind earth bender that can kick ass! No one was going to change that, not even her parents. She wasn't meant for raising her pinky and having tea parties. She wondered if the fire nation prince ever was in a similar situation. He always spoke of regaining his honor. Honor to what? His father? He was fighting a war of greed. There was no honor in that. Did he know? Did he realize that this war was wrong on so many levels? It was a question she asked herself many times. She had asked Aang. He thought that Zuko knew. Somewhere deep down Zuko knew. He had told her to think about the real questions. The more she thought, she came to the conclusion, the question that she was really asking was, _did he care?_ If so, _what was he going to do about it?_She honestly didn't understand why she cared. She couldn't understand why Aang cared. Scratch that, she knew why as ludicrous as it seemed. She knew that he had a soft spot for the fire nation prince, not that he'd ever say. It was like he could see something that she couldn't.

He stopped and turned to face her. His arms were crossed and he, if the shoes worked correctly, was smiling with a hidden smirk. She shook her head and wondered what he was up to. She tried to focus on the sounds around her and off her mind. There were lot footsteps coming in and out of the building. A relaxing vibe to it with an inviting aroma mixed with soap? There was warm air coming out and a hint of earth somewhere. Her brain came to a stop as the sun rose in her mind.

"A spa?"

"Well, you said you were bored and I could use a massage. Plus haven't you ever wanted to do something girly. You always say I'm more in touch with my feminine side." She knew it bothered him when she said that. She smiled and pondered. She could go in there and be girl without being too girly. It was a win-win situation. They had earth in there that pretty much sold it.

"Alright, let do this," she told him pulling him along.

It was hard to believe he was the one with the suggestion. They walked inside receiving a burst of hot air. If they didn't know better, they'd think of being in the fire nation. Aang left her to find a restroom and she agreed to pay with their money. Toph had learned to share their things over time and didn't it take time. She didn't want to rely on anything, anyone. Aang was patient. He didn't say anything and she appreciated that. She learned eventually, but it was hard with her stubborn personality. She walked up the front desk. She pressed on her shoe to get a better feel. There was nobody there. Sighing she cupped her cheek. Her ears perked at the sound of a female voice, "Ugh... This job is so tiring!"

Toph furrowed her brows, _tiring? She had stood five minutes here. She wasn't doing her job!_Toph decided it was time to make herself present. She cleared her throat loudly making the girls turn in her direction. She heard them giggle and suddenly she felt self-conscious.

"Look at her. No amount of time here is going to make her pretty." She heard the same girl say under her breath as the others giggled. Toph kept looking straight pretending she didn't hear. She didn't need their approval, but it hurt to know they were probably right.

"Name," spat out the girl. Toph fought the urge to drag the girl by her hair and beat the shit out of her.

"Toph Bei Fong," the girl seemed to flip a few pages and said, "Sorry you need to make a reservation."

"Although I wouldn't waste your money on something that is not going to make you pretty," she continued with a flip of her hair earning giggles from her two friends. Toph fought the tear threatening to fall. She was going to make a sassy response before someone cut her off.

"Sía that's enough, go and prepare the hot tub for the next person. That was rude and mean," ordered a slightly older, more authoritive voice. Toph heard 'Sía' scoff and say, "What? It's the truth."

Sía didn't move, but Toph was ready to do so. A voice spoke, "I'm sorry for my sister, there's no need for reservation. She's just lazy."

"I'm not lazy. Besides, we're full lily," spoke Sía. Toph was just about ready to punch that pretty little mouth of hers. Lily shook her head and said, "There were a couple of people who canceled in preparation for the feast tonight."

"Don't ask what about because I don't know."

It was true, not many people had seen them enter. More like no one. It had been late at night. Those who did see were told to not discuss it to anyone. The chief had thought it would be a good thing to announce at the feast, a week after they arrived.

"Alright, are you alone?" Asked Lily. Sía laughed and taunted, of course she thought to herself. Toph didn't need to see to feel the glares produced from Lily. She turned back to Toph. An arm wrapped around Toph and answered, "Actually could you make that two."

Toph heard both sisters gasp and she took her chance fighting off a smirk, "Yeah, my best buddy and _earth bending pupil_ came along, but if there's no room I'm sure my handsome, Avatar friend and I can find somewhere else."

Toph finished spoke smoothly. She could feel him shake a little trying to contain his building amusement. Sía fumed, but quickly composed herself, and left to do what she was ordered. Lily signed them in and took their coats along with shoes. She soon realized that the space past the front desk was earth which she was grateful for. She turned to Aang and said, "They better not come near my feet."

Aang chuckled and said, "This isn't the earth kingdom Toph, I'm sure they have better methods here."

"How would you know?" She asked, uncertainty lacing her voice.

"What are you a Spa expert?" She retorted sounding more like the Toph he knew so well.

"During my alone days, I worked for a week or so, in a Spa." He told her. She nodded and asked, "Did you quit or just leave?"

He chuckled nervously and looked down at his feet. He furrowed his brows and to a deep breath. His mouth opened and closed before uttering a word.

"I was going to quit. I had decided that I wanted to leave and continue traveling north. In those days, I made the owner more money than ever. She said that it was okay, but that if I could do her a favor and take her daughter out on a date. I agreed, thinking it was only a little date. There was nothing wrong with that. I-I-I don't remember how she did it, but I woke up in an empty storage room with no memory after meeting her," he paused.

She had never heard of this. She knew he had a hard time alone, but she didn't even know if she wanted him to continue. They were sitting in a couch soaking their feet. She figured they had time and placed her hand on his shoulder.

-Flashback-

"Uh...where am I" groaned Aang clutching his throbbing head. He stood up and headed for the door. He grabbed the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

Why won't it open? Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here? I thought to myself. At least I thought I did.

"Those are very valid questions."

He turned to the voice and saw the spa owner's daughter. She walked up to him. She wore a nice, flowing dress. Her hair was brushed down to her waste. Her lips glossed red and lidded eyes that told him to run. Her legs smooth and long moved toward him like tiger to his prey. She grabbed his hand gently that offered him false safety. She moved him towards a bed in the middle of the room and sat him down.

"I would have placed you here, but you are quite heavy for your size. I could've had someone help, but then I would have to share you. That wouldn't do." Aang looked at her with wide innocent eyes. Those were common a century ago.

"I…"

The young girl placed her finger delicately on his lips. She gently caressed them before moving to his face. Soon her bottom lay on his lap while she stared intently into his eyes.

"There's no need to talk love, we are together now just you and I."

Aang's eyes widen. What in the world was that girl talking about? Fear took over his senses as she grew closer. Her ruby lips puckered. He turned his cheek to avoid her unwanted affection. In an instant, the girls green irises turned cold. Her hand reached back and slapped his skin with a resonating sound. He reacted almost instinctively by air bending her into a wall. He ran to the door, but it wouldn't budge. Soon, his world darkened before his eyes. The next day, she returned with a belt.

-End of Flashback-

Toph swallowed hard, feeling his terror. She didn't want to hear more, but it was like he couldn't stop. He needed this and she was willing to listen.

"She hit with it about 30 times. I was lucky it didn't leave scars. She was how I learned to kiss. Her mother found me tied to a chair a couple of days later." Aang wiped a stray tear escaped and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I didn't say anything, just left never once looking back"

"I thought that you said you had never experienced anything like what Lea pang did." Toph told him, nothing accusing in her voice, just curiosity.

"Because I- it wasn't, in my mind. What Lea did was public and I don't know. People were eating fire flakes. I guess deep down I knew everything would be okay. Not to mention, that girl was sick and even though she held me hostage, she never went past kissing." he told her honestly.

She took out her feet and stood as one of the older women signaled to follow. She wanted to lighten the mood at least just a little.

"So, how much did you hear?" she asked him. She knew him too well to know he heard.

He sighed, "Enough"

"So, all," he grinned as she smacked his arm.

The woman sat them on regular chairs with a bowl of cherries. Toph popped one into her mouth and found there was no pit. She felt her feet being lifted and was about to complain. Water surrounded them and she sighed as the water worked her knots. She threw her head back and heard Aang chuckle from beside her as if saying, _I told you so._ She turned to him and moved her bangs. Her eyes rolled or rather moved as she asked, "Am I doing this right? I'm trying to roll my eyes."

The water benders laughed with the girl as Aang grumbled something about needing to shut his mouth. The water benders bowed at the Avatar and his companion before exiting. Toph reached for her feet and found them silky smooth. She didn't think she could ever have skin, so smooth.

After that they were separated. Aang headed for a full body message done, thankfully by a man, despite Sía's whining. Toph relaxed in the hot tub. It was like bath tub but bigger and it produced warm water.

After bidding Lily goodbye, Toph and Aang walked back to their hut to prepare for the feast in an hour or two.

* * *

"Alright...Aang is over a hundred years old and an air bender. You banished Aang and Katara almost left with him. Zuko is the fire nation prince sent to capture the Avatar," Hakoda choked out the information. So many things had happened. It was hard to believe. He was so over whelmed with everything. He took a deep breath, preparing for any more shocking news.

"Anything else? "

Sokka looked at his father and met his blue eyes. He decided to leave that out for the end.

"So, we decided to travel north and find Katara a master." _and Aang he added mentally._Hakoda nodded.

"So, then Katara lost our mother's necklace in prison. She helped free a village from the fire nation. She in a way got Haru, a friend, arrested. She ended helping with my plan, Aang's help, and her motivational speaking."

Hakoda nodded. His little girl freed a village. How did he not know? He was busy with war. He had heard rumors, but by the time they got this far they were jumbled and no one knew what was what.

"Zuko was trying to capture Aang. Turns out he found the necklace and used it to track us down with a Shirshu."

Hakoda had heard of those animals. They used scent to see. Right now he was glad for the early knowledge. Although, he still didn't understand what Zuko gained by trying to capture Aang, sure he was an air bender, but what were the odds of Aang knowing the Avatar weren't high. Then again the fire nation would do anything to find the Avatar.

"We were at our camp site packing up and I decided to try to catch the stupid fish. It was mocking me." Sokka said distantly. His voice was full of dislike for the fish. Hakoda stared at his son.

"Anyways, my fishing line was gone. Aang used it to make this necklace." Sokka explained taking the necklace that was carefully woven out, "He wanted to cheer her up. It worked. It was the last thing she had left of him. She gave it to me as a promise. She would find Aang and I'd see her again."

Hakoda nodded for the tenth time and asked a question he didn't know he had, "Is he her boyfriend? "

Sokka laughed at his father's question and said, "No, but she might be in love with him and if she isn't, she's falling, fast. Even, if she doesn't know it."

_Love, my baby girl is in love._ He didn't know how much more he could take of this news. It was so much. Everything came together as farfetched as it seemed. He couldn't run, couldn't hide, his children were growing up. He scratched his head and asked, "Anything else?"

Sokka knew it was time. This piece of information would clear any questions his father had left, but he didn't know if he his father could take it or how he would take it.

"Aang is the Avatar."

Hakoda passed out.

* * *

"Come on, Toph!"

"No, I told you already. I'm okay, besides it doesn't matter to me if I'm pretty or not. I know who I am." She told him again, rejecting his idea, again.

"Come on, won't it be nice to see the look on that girl's face when all the boys are looking at you?" Aang knew he had her there. It was only a matter of time before she gave in.

"You really think boys will think I'm pretty."

"Of course, but this way we give them something more to look at." He told her with a smile. She remained silent and he almost gave up.

"Okay."

Before she knew it he flashed out of the hut. She sat there before losing hope of his return. Who was she trying to convince? Of course, she wasn't pretty. Nothing would change that. She wasn't girly. She didn't fuss over her hair or swayed her hips a little extra to catch a male's attention. She didn't know why she cared. She didn't care! It was All Sía's fault. She made her brain go bonkers.

That's when Aang arrived and sat her in a chair. She crossed her arms ready to yell at him for leaving and giving her false hopes. He cut her off, "Sorry I had to go get some stuff."

"I want to give you a feminine look, but still give you that strong 'don't mess with me or I'll beat your ass' look. She laughed and said, "Alright."

"I'm going to take your bangs and pull them back."

She nodded and let him work. Aang brushed her hair, not too difficult. Her hair was smooth and radiant due to her time soaking in the hot tub and drying. He split her hair in two; the right side containing more hair. He began to braid it, each time adding more hair. He continued that way all around the bottom in till there was no more hair. He did the same to the left side after he un-braided some of the right braid. He took some of the braiding out from the left braid and braided the left over hair from both braids. Thus, making a French braid.

He quickly cleaned her face with wipes and grabbed some make up. He grabbed eye liner and pulled on the bottom half of her eye. He focused on the bottom and pressed the tip of the pencil.

"Wow, how can I trust you with make up?" She asked him uncertainty.

He shrugged and answered, "I worked for two or three days at a beauty salon. Turns out, they can charge you up to fifty bucks for a braid like that. I taught the women there how to make the braid. They taught me about make up. She raised her eyebrows up. Where did Aang not work in his time alone?

"Where did you learn to braid the hair like this?" She asked running her hand on the braid. He tensed and swallowed the lump forming on his throat, "I'd rather not talk about it"

She frowned, "Alright, but you know you can talk to me."

"I know, thanks Toph. It means a lot."

"Yeah, yeah just don't go all soft on me."

He laughed and applied eye liner to the bottom of her eyes. A dark shade making her eyes pop out. They didn't look brighter. They just popped out and they looked beautiful in a different way. He left out eye shadow and using his index finger, he curled her long eye lashes upwards. He applied a small blush. It was barely noticeable, just to give her face some color. He looked around the different shades of colors for her lips. He came across a lip stick of ruby red. He grabbed the lipstick and ran his index across the top of the stick. He patted it on her lips, slowly adding more each time. When he was satisfied he washed his hands and let her stand.

"You're done?" She asked her voice dripping in surprise.

"You surprised?" He chuckled at her flabbergast expression. How long did she think he'd take?

"I remember my mother would take hours just to get the right amount of makeup and shade."

"I wanted to keep your face true. I wanted to keep it as natural as I could while still giving it a feminine look. Your lips are a darker shade of pink, but I added a bit of red to make them stand out a bit more. Also to give it that 'I'm not afraid of anything' look," he told her. She smiled. He sounded so sure of himself it was hard to not believe him.

"I also got you some robes to put on." Her eyes widened and she stood up, shaking her head repeatedly. There was no way he was getting her in those robes. Her mother said the same thing to her and it usually ended in her stomach being tightened, and marks all over the next day.

"There's no way I'm getting in that."

He put the clothing in her hands and said, "You can put them on yourself. Trust me; I'm going to the restroom."

She contemplated if she should put them on. She sighed and placed on her pants. They were dark green, almost black. She slid on the robe and found there was nothing to tie or tighten. The robe was light, leaf green. The sleeves we're long and her hands were covered by dark green, almost black, combat gloves that wrapped around her hands and forearms. The top half made the letter y in the same dark green color. Around her waist and most of her stomach that same black-ish green fabric was wrapped around showing off her forming, hidden, curves. From there the robe split in two and the edges were the same black/green color. Toph felt around the robes and was pleased to be able to move around freely despite of way the robe hugged her body. She tucked her pants inside her boots. She didn't feel too feminine, but she felt enough.

"Looks better than I thought it would. Well, Miss Bei Fong, ready to go?" Asked

She smiled and headed to the door. Aang followed only to find a young man standing out. He turned his attention to Aang and spoke, "Chief Arnook sent me to escort you two to the feast."

It didn't go past him, how every once in a while the boy would turn in Toph's direction. He smirked and asked, "So, do you work for Chief Arnook? "

The boy nodded and led them onto a boat. He moved his hands along to bend the water around the Boat. Aang frowned thinking of ways to get him to speak. A torch lit up.

"I'm gonna state the obvious and say, you're a water bender." The boy chuckled and gave a nod. Toph smiled at Aang's attempt at conversation.

"Are you a master?"

The boy shook his head and said, "No, but I'm working on that. I don't have much time to practice the moves and master Pakku is very...picky."

"Aw man! If he is going to be my master I'll die. As if I didn't have enough with this one," grumbled Aang at the thought of another picky teacher.

"It's not my fault you can't take my greatness!" The boy chuckled at her response and dropped them off at the palace.

"We'll here's where I stop. Have a good night!" He wished them sincerely. Toph turned and yelled, "Wait, we never got your name!"

He turned around and paused, "KY, my name is Ky."

He jumped on the boat and bended away. Aang turned to Toph and in her ear he whispered, "_Ky..."_

She pushed him and stomped ahead with a rosy pink blush on her cheeks. He laughed with a little bounce added to his already light feet.

* * *

"You're telling me my daughter is possibly in love with the Avatar!" Exclaimed Hakoda as he paced around the room. Bato turned to look at Sokka questionably.

Bato shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know Hakoda. I'm pretty sure she's in love even if she doesn't realize it."

Sokka's eyes widened and he face palmed as Hakoda passed out for the second time that day.

* * *

Toph stood along with Aang as Chief Arnook introduced them to the Northern water tribe. She waved, but her face remained completely uninterested; Unlike, Aang's usual out going attitude. She knew he wasn't particularly fond to these kind of things, but he didn't mind them every once in a while. She didn't care as long as they had food. He, however, insisted on being polite. She tried her best, but that reminded her too much of her mother's words. Of course, her mother's meaning of the word and Aang's meaning was completely different. Her mother had her laugh and smile at everything people said, where Aang just told her if she didn't like something to politely excuse herself or just answer as nicely as possibly without changing her opinion. She was still trying to find how to work things out. She wasn't made for all this political life.

She at the moment couldn't get her mind past Sía's words. They were so hurtful. She was Toph Bei Fong. She didn't need anyone's approval, but Sía just struck the right button. She had never been one for girly things. Mostly, because they all involved make up, picking clothes, and hair styles. Things you needed sight for. It wasn't something she could do. She found comfort in earth bending, things that she could do.

She sighed and pursed her lips as she felt Aang grin. She furrowed her eyebrows and waited for him to enlighten her. He gave her arm a squeeze and walked away. She let out a sigh and felt him talk to a guy. She couldn't quite catch who it was. They were too far away. She cupped her cheek and before she knew it a voice snapped her out, "Hey, Aang told me you could use some company other than him, thought maybe I could help, so what's up?"

She instantly knew who it was, Ky. She gave him a somewhat friendly smile. Of course, this was so like Aang to leave her alone with a guy. Well, no this is the first time, but still. She knew he wanted her to make some friends. He was the only one she had and in a way vice-a-versa. Her mother had never allowed her to make friends with the poor kids in the neighborhood, always with bratty, stuck-up, doll girls. They thought they ruled the world, not her kind of people.

Even as a small girl she knew that she wanted to be something more than just a blind girl sitting around making orders. She couldn't see how sitting around on a chair made you someone in life. She didn't know who or what it was she wanted, but one thing was for sure, she wouldn't become the helpless little girl her parents thought - wanted her to be. She was worth something, she knew that much. All she needed was to find out what it was. She needed the one door to open and she was willing to find it. She was willing to fight for it and nothing was going to stop her. As she sat there looking at Ky, it was hard to believe that not even a blink of an eye had happened throughout her thoughts. Among all the haze and uncertainty she was feeling a growing new realization. She knew what she was meant to do. She was meant to help Aang end the war and she didn't need anyone's approval. It wasn't important if she wasn't beautiful. All that mattered was she was doing things for a good cause. Sía's words hurt, but she could sit and wallow in self pity or accept Ky's hidden question. She finally understood Aang's make up decisions. He wanted her to realize that you didn't need make up to be beautiful. The natural look was what he wanted and that's what he got; her want to do something worthwhile, something good. That was what really made you beautiful and by the way the vibrations in the room directed to her, she realized that everyone could be beautiful on the outside, but it took a lot to be on the inside. She focused back on Ky and grinned,

"Nothing."

Aang watched from a small corner. He was glad she was able to push past her walls and begin a conversation and possibly a new friendship. It was a surprising surprise. Toph was hard headed, strong, and very independent. She had a character that made her unique. She had this special thing about her. Despite of her hard attitude there was something that made her likeable. He didn't know if it was because she acted like one of the guys or if she was just so incredible that it was impossible for anyone to not ask or talk to her. She was 12, blind, and small. Still, she was a strong earth bender, teaching the Avatar, and quite beautiful. Although, Toph was very reserved when it came to meeting new people.

He watched as Ky lead her away for an unknown reason to him. He was sure that if Ky played his cards right, Toph would be added to his list of friends. He got a certain vibe from the teen. It was a good one, but he'd be sure to have a nice talk with him; mostly, for his own curiosity. He didn't think Ky would so anything, and if he did, Toph was a strong young lady...girl. He almost laughed, Toph and lady in the same sentence. He shook his head. She was educated and all, but she acted like she had been raised in a barn shack most of the time. She could be girly, but she still was young and needed some more growth. He was a kid as well so he would know.

He tensed as he got that weird feeling. It could only mean one thing. She watched chief Arnook present his daughter, the princess, to the crowd. She had come to age and was ready for wedding proposals or open to. His veins tingled and he got a familiar feeling in his stomach that spread across his body. She had snow, white hair. Her eyes shined like the moon and sailed like the sea. Her skin appeared to be smooth as silk and brown from the sweetest caramel. She was quite gorgeous and he was sure that Sokka would have drooled over her. He would have done anything just to see her again. Somehow seeing the beautiful princess brought back thoughts to the beautiful girl that just wouldn't leave his mind, Katara. Katara was the most beautiful creature in his world. He shook his head and drifted back to the princess. He wondered if they had ever met. Had he seen her somewhere? Her white hair was unmistakable. He would surely remember. Why was her hair that unique color? His mind for whatever reason screamed, _Moon!_

Lost in his thoughts he did not notice her approach till she spoke, "Hello, I am princess Yue."

He focused in and smiled politely. He hoped he didn't come off as a creep. He should have figured she was the princess. That still didn't shake the feeling she gave him. He bowed and grinned, "I'm Avatar Aang, but call me Aang."

She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned deep in thought as if trying to figure him out. He mentally Scolded himself and added, "I mean no disrespect, but I was not made for such formalities. "

To his surprise she let out a laugh, but quickly covered her mouth. She looked around as if checking to see something or someone. She sighed, her eyes giddy and cheeks round with a smile. She leaned closer and whispered, "None taken. We have some time before master Pakku's demonstration, follow me."

He silently followed behind her. She moved quickly and easily through the crowd into the empty streets. He was amazed how confident she seemed about where she was going. Then, she has lived her entire life here. It would only be logical. She stopped on a deserted bridge and sat down crisscrossed on the floor. He followed her example and sat next to her.

"I don't meet a lot of people who don't try to impress me with titles or seem interested in becoming my husband."

He watched her excited face and he knew instantly, "You haven't had a regular conversation with a male, platonic, friend before have you?"

She sighed and shook her head. A puff of air escaped her lips, "If you don't count close relatives, then no."

"Well, then I'm your guy." She smiled and cupped her cheeks. Her eyes went slightly upward and she tapped chin. He resisted the urge to laugh said, "Why don't I start."

She nodded sheepishly and motioned him to continue, "Well, it's like having gal friend. There are things that you don't talk about with some guys, but I'm pretty cool with any subject."

"I'm an only child and being a princess, you really never know when a person is honestly in a friendship. My father allows me to do just about anything I please, but make friends with the tribe's people. Whenever the wealthy of the earth kingdom come, they are usually air headed makeup dolls." She finished with a bittersweet smile. Her insecurity about friends shined bright. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he wasn't allowed to have friends.

"Well, I'm not from the earth kingdom. I'm not wealthy and I like to think I'm not a makeup doll. Although, Toph thinks I'm more in touch with my feminine side. "

Yue let out a chuckle and said, "How about you tell me of this friend of yours, she sounds… delightful." Aang in returned shook his head with a hidden smirk.

"You have no idea."

* * *

_Earlier… _

"Nothing."

Ky took a seat next to her, "So, you're Toph Bei Fong, aka, the blind bandit."

His voice was raw and deep, but fluent; almost as if he was used to talking in a formally accent. She crossed her arms and asked bluntly, "How did you get in here? Although, judging by your voice, how many of these have you attended? Then the real question is, who are you?"

He remained silent and she feared that she had been a bit too accusing. Of course, it was her nature to do the talking before thinking. She is used to being suspicious about things. For so long, push people away has turned into her instinct reaction and keeping people at arm's length had turned into her nature. She felt him shift, but felt a smirk on his lips. She smiled and crossed her arms. She had just found another person that found her behavior amusing.

He stood from his seat, "Follow me."

They entered the palace and she suddenly felt insecure. Should she be here? What if he got her in trouble? Of course they received no struggle from guards. In fact, they acted with respect. She wondered if he was royalty. Scratched that out, for the Chief on had a daughter, the princess. Of course, she didn't know if he had family. She felt him sit on one of the leather couches. She sat opposite to him. She wasn't about to wait for him to let her sit.

"I have attended many events, but this one was the first of my liking. I'm Chief Arnook's youngest nephew. Yu-princess Yue's cousin."

Toph could tell he was trying really hard to keep his formal tone. She raised a brow and said, "I take that you don't like all the formality and I'm not a big fan of it either. So, why don't we act like ourselves and see how it goes from there."

"You're blunt. I like that." He told her. She smiled and said the first thing that popped into her mind, "You better."

* * *

_Current time… _

"She sounds like an interesting girl and teacher."

"She is very special. If you ever need some help on strength, Toph is your person."

He was telling Yue about his companion. She seemed genuinely fascinated with Toph's accomplishments. He didn't blame her. Toph was such an amazing person.

"So, princess, where did the white hair come from?" He asked and added, "Are you a secret old lady who wished up on a star to be forever young and beautiful?"

Yue giggled and slapped his arm lightly, "That's ridiculous! "

Aang frowned, yeah the idea was a bit far-fetched, but it could happen. Yue was still not done, "How would you explain the white hair?"

He thought for a while and a light bulb lit up, "The star had certain limited powers which caused your hair to turn white!"

She raised her white eye brows and he raised his hands in mock surrender. She remained silent, pondering how long to let him suffer, before telling him. It wasn't very often that people asked. They all feared she would be offended. Yue was very honored of how it happened and would have liked to share. It wasn't some kind of secret.

"When I was born, I was very weak and I wouldn't cry. The healers tried everything, but I didn't wake. They didn't think I'd make it. My father prayed to the ocean and moon spirits to save me. That night my dad took me to the spirit oasis and placed me in the water. My hair turned white and I began to cry as my eyes received the first glance of the moonlight. The moon spirit saved me. I owe my life," she finished. He smiled at the pride that shined on her face as a truth as clear as ice settled on his face.

"You've been touched by the moon spirit. Some of its life is in you!" Aang exclaimed. He realized why he tensed so much around her. She was part spirit. He had somehow felt the connection between her and the Avatar side of himself.

"I guess it is. Is that why you we're kind of staring of on me awhile ago?" She quirked a smile and he scratched the back of his bald head, along his arrow. A sheepish smile plastered on his face and that's all she needed for an answer.

"Come on, we better get back before my father starts wondering and master Pakku is probably getting ready to begin," he nodded and followed closely. He was doing everything to avoid getting lost in the twisted streets of the city.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, wait, so you offered him another cabbage cart?" She inquired before asking the actual perplexing question, "And he said no?!"

Ky thought for a minute before stating, "Well...sorta"

She crossed her arms a smirk gracing her lips. Oh, did she know where this was heading. Didn't she have these stories with Aang? He sighed and cleared his throat.

"Well, he didn't say no, but he meant it."

Ky shift uncomfortably in his seat and Toph couldn't help enjoying every second of it. Her were eyes big with excitement and a mischievous smile. Ky wondered what the Avatar would do. What Aang would do?

"What'd he say," she teased. He let out a puff of air knowing full well he couldn't complain. No one had ever treated him like this. They all treated him with much too respect. It was nice for a change. She showed no fear of speaking honestly with him. He cleared his throat and imitated the cabbage cart man.

"'AH! MY CABBAGES! THIS PLACE IS WORSE THAN OMASHU!' and when I tried to help," he paused with a sigh to look at Toph who had a straight face," 'I DON'T NEED NO MONEY FROM YOU OR THOSE GODAMNED KIDS in OMASHU and GAOLING!"

Ky breathed in trying to let his heart calm down from his overly loud voice. Toph's mouth dropped and soon she burst out laughing, remembering that same story from Aang after they had done the same in Gaoling with Ashley. They stood as she continued laughing. He rolled his eyes leading the way back to the feast. Once her laughter was under control he spoke.

"The worst part is that I don't even know who those kids he talked about are!" He exclaimed slightly frustrated. She snickered before saying, "Aang and I, we are the ones are the kids, mostly Aang."

His jaw dropped as they took a seat next to Yue and Aang. Aang looked at her questionably as Yue spoke, "Ky, close your mouth. I don't want to explain to my uncle that his 14 year old son choked to death due to a fly."

Toph cover a smirk with a pleasant smile as Ky closed his mouth shut. Aang pondered before he asked Toph knowingly, "The cabbage man?"

She smirked, mischief shining through her sightless eyes, "You know it"

Yue had little time to ask, for her father announced master Pakku and his students for their water bending demonstration. Aang waved her off with a look that told he would explain later.

* * *

_After the demonstration... _

Yue stood next to her father as Aang bowed respectfully at master Pakku. Yue bit her tongue at Pakku's indignant, indifference towards Aang. The Avatar was bowing to him. He could choose any other water bender to be his master, but he was choosing him. She could tell Aang was slightly offended by the small frown that twisted at the end of his pleasant smile.

"If you wish for me to teach you, we start tomorrow," spoke Pakku tightly.

Aang smiled and politely replied, "Actually I was hoping if we could take a small break to relax a little more to feel comfortable with the city, just for a couple of days."

"If you're looking for a vacation; I suggest a tropical island. If not, I expect you tomorrow at the crack of dawn," Pakku replied monotone.

Yue turned to her father. Yue expected him to say something, but he just shrugged. She sighed and stood in front of Pakku plastering a smile on her face.

"Actually, if you don't mind I was going to help him get know the laws and show him around. I also have a few questions of my own."

Pakku sighed and gave her a forced smile. He looked and relented, "Very well."

As he left, Aang gave her a warm smile. He gave her a secret high five as she said; "I'll meet you tomorrow at your hut."

All of this didn't go unnoticed by the chief. He rolled his eyes at the childishness remembering clearly his childhood friend; the one that has been always there besides his wife.

* * *

Aang smiled lightly as Toph came into the dining hall. Her braid was undone and in its place was her usual head band, bun, and bangs. The dress was still there. She must have sensed his question, for after she sat at the table, she explained stuffing her mouth with eggs.

"The robe is warm and comfortable. I thought I'd wear it till we were back on warm earth. "

He sat and looked at the bright light bulb. He wondered how they did that. How was it possible for them to make light, for a stove to work without fire bending, how an electric guitar worked? He turned to Toph wondering if she could answer his questions, wondering if anyone could if any of his questions. He felt so lost...

Everything had changed, everything is changing, and everything will continue to change. It was all going so fast and he didn't know if he could keep up. Things were different, so new, and very hard to grasp. Even indoor plumbing gave him difficulty. The fancy sinks with running water made him want to cry. The more he thought about things...

His head was going to explode. He needed someone to tell him everything would be okay, someone to give him hope, someone to listen. He needed Katara. She was the source of his hope, his strength, and his inspiration. He didn't like sounding needy, but he wished she were here to comfort him. He told himself to forget, but his mind would just not listen. He wouldn't turn his back on the world just because katara wasn't there to help him. He was glad she wasn't with him because that's what kept him stronger and on task. He just...

He didn't know what he wanted. He knew he wanted people to be happy. He wanted the war to end. He wanted to defeat the fire lord. How? What would it take? He asked himself what was the price he had to make. What would he have to do, kill the fire lord? All these questions unanswered left him no choice, but to hope. He hoped that when all was said and done, he wouldn't regret anything. He feared for himself as selfish as it was. He hoped that he didn't lose himself in the process.

"Alright twinkle toes, what's bothering the air head of yours?" He sighed and his face dull, exasperated, tired. In a while, finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"I-in how does the stove, the sink, the light bulbs work."

It was then that Toph realized Aang's age. It was easy to forget. Of course, she couldn't answer his question all too well. She felt a pang of guilt. She never stopped to think how frustrated he was with this, "I don't know about the sink. The stove, works due to electricity as does the light something recent. It's a bit older than me. I think they are currently working on a machine that washes your clothes. I can't grasp it. Then again my parents felt it was useless to teach me anything that has to do with it cuz of my sight, but yeah. That's why that electric guitar you played is rare."

"Now, don't you dare go all soft on me. Plaster the usual stupid smile on your face cuz we got company," she told him on cue as a soft knock appeared.

Toph placed the dishes on the sink as he opened the door to reveal Yue and Ky. He stepped aside and motioned them in. Toph appeared and cracked her knuckles.

"I brought my cousin Ky, hope you don't mind." Yue told Aang sheepishly. He smiled shook his head, "Nah, as long as you don't mind bringing Toph."

Yue broke out into a smile, "You're Toph Bei Fong?!"

Toph was ready to earth bend her face off princess or not. She could try to sound less surprised. When she bowed her shock was quite visible.

"It's in honor to meet you. Aang and Ky have said great things about you! I hope we can be friends," Toph pondered for a minute before scowling, "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not fond to being princess-y if that's what you want."

To her surprise Yue let out a giggle and took her shoulder, "Perfect."

Aang turned to Ky suspiciously. Ky looked back awkwardly not really knowing what to say or expect. Aang took mercy to enlighten him, "Why didn't you tell me you were the princess' cousin?"

He grinned and Aang was already forming a grin knowing full well what the answer would be. Proving his suspicions Ky answered, "You never asked."

* * *

Katara smiled, despite the early hours of the morning. Her legs dangled down the edge of the empty docks. Her skin shined bright as she stood strong. She moved her hands gently, flowing with the water. A thick piece of ice that resembled a small boat reflected the sun rays. She stepped in and thrust her hands back.

Her eyes turned fierce, "Next stop, Northern water tribe."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Aang… Aang… Aang," Toph poked repeatedly.

She wasn't sure what time it was, but she was bored. Still, it made her uncomfortable that she rose earlier than him. He was the early bird out of the two and she was hungry. She could always go out for food, but it was much more fun for her to wake him instead. She felt him stir before stretching his arms with a long sigh. She took a couple steps back to let him do his thing and soon he was fully dressed.

"Wow, I really did sleep in. Thanks for waking me. I was planning to see Yugoda, but I guess I might as well go tomorrow instead," he told her. It was about ten in the morning and the latest he'd ever woken up was eight.

"Eh, I was just hungry; thought you should eat too," she waved passively while he rolled his eyes, something he did often around her.

"Well, let's go eat. I know just the place."

He gave her a quick glance before taking her arm and leading her. She had formed such a great friendship with Ky. He had done the same with Yue. He didn't know what Toph and Ky did, but he and Yue liked to talk. She told him about her life and the other way around. He talked to her about Sokka and Katara. Sometimes, he'd tease her while they talked. Yue would constantly ask about Sokka. There were times when he wondered if a person could fall in love by just hearing about a person.

"What would you like to order?" The waiter asked politely.

"I'd like a cup of orange juice," Toph decided.

Aang added after her, "Make that two."

"Four sounds good."

The waiter nodded and swiftly left as Aang snapped his head in the direction of the voice. Ky and Yue sat opposite to them with bright smiles. He gave them a grin in return and Toph cracked her knuckles.

"I have one question and I don't plan on being nice about it," her eyes narrowed and fist set tight on the table looking straight out in front of her. Yue and Ky gulped nervously rethinking their idea of joining them. Her frown widened and she opened her mouth. In a sharp motion she turned to Aang.

"Why do you want to see Yugoda?"

Aang raised his eyebrow with a purse of his lips as Yue and Ky let out a sigh of relief. Yugoda was the water bender that taught healing. He knew that much. He had seen her teaching classes earlier in the week. What he still couldn't understand was why there were only girls in her class. Still, ever since he discovered the ability, he thought that knowing a little more would be helpful in the future.

"I thought to go by and get a lesson or two, just in case," he told them as the waiter brought in their drinks and set the menus on the table.

"That's a great idea. Must be the extra sleep you got this morning talking," Toph surmised with a grin.

Aang shot her an irritated look before realizing that she couldn't see. Of course, she could feel it. A satisfying smirk marked her lips. He turned his attention to the opposing duo. That's when he noticed their conflicted emotions through their eyes. He looked at Yue and she sighed under his gaze. She knew what he was asking.

"Our tribe has a strict policy. Women are not allowed to learn water bending other than for healing and men are not to learn healing."

Aang's eyes widened and Toph's jaw tightened. Her fist balled up and she was about to open her mouth.

"What! That's so fucked up! What kind of sick bastard came up with that rule?"

Several heads turned in their direction. Toph pulled him down. She was mad because the rule sounded sexist, but she didn't expect him to react that way. He must really want to learn healing. It was very hard for Aang to have outburst like that. It takes a lot for him to lose control in that way.

"Aang calm down, it's okay," Yue soothed.

Aang took in a deep breath, but it wasn't working. He was far too angry. It was pointless to try and get him see reason. There was no cooling off. What he needed to do is let out steam. Toph knew that all too well. It was only getting him worked up. She knew the real reason.

"Calm down! There's no way in hell I'm calming down," he growled under his breath. More and more people were staring. The Avatar was becoming angrier by the second and no one knew why, but his friends.

"I swear if I ever find out who that son of bitch is…" he stopped himself short.

Aang storming off leaving a small crowed of people asking what had angered the Avatar's usual passive nature. Such vulgar language escaping the young man's mouth was unheard of. Toph turned to the crowed of ten or so people with a glare that clearly stated,' you say anything and I'll hunt you down.' She turned to Yue and motioned her to go talk to him. Yue stood and ran after Aang wondering what had gotten her friend so upset.

She found him on the bridge that she had brought him to the day they met; his feet were dangling off the side. The early sun created a beautiful view on the horizon. In the silence of day, she could feel his distress and see enough of his face. A tear slid down the side of his cheek. She sat next to him, waiting for him to explain, as always.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked her suddenly.

She paused and thought before blurting out, "I'm engaged!"

"You don't love him though," he told her looking at her seriously. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her tongue was made into knots.

"No, I guess not."

The marriage was arranged. She didn't fall in love with the guy. She still hopes that one day she will, but that seems unlikely. Hahn was just like the typical rich guy, cocky and self centered. What she couldn't help wonder was how he knew and as if knowing, he answered.

"You would have answered me instantly."

His voice was becoming sad by the minute. It was then that it hit her. This was about a girl and she was thinking about whom. She turned to him, "Have you ever…"

He sighed and closed his eyes before staring up at the wisps of clouds in the sky, "I was...I am."

"The southern water tribe's chief's daughter, Katara."

A bittersweet smiled covered his face at the thought of his long lost lover. He responded Yue's question with a nod. It was obvious to anyone. The way his face lid up or his eyes sparkled at the mention of Katara's name gave his feeling away with clarity.

"She wanted to become a master and she was hoping to learn here. I guess in a way it was best she didn't come."

Yue placed her hand on his shoulder knowing full well that he thought the law was unfair, but it was the memory of Katara that caused him to react the way he did.

"Enough of me," he told her giving a small smile before turning serious with a visible frown.

"Why are you marrying a man you don't love?"

* * *

"I've never heard him cuss that much before. I don't know if I'm proud or worried," Ky raised a brow. He should have known by now.

"Your standards of pride are...unique."

Toph rolled her sightless eyes and gave his shoulder a punch, "Well, sorry for trying to lighten the mood."

He smiled trying to calm the pace of his heart. If Aang reacted the way he did then how would Toph react. She was a girl. A different kind of girl, but she was a warrior. This had to anger her in some way. It made him nervous, she made him nervous, not many people could do that to him. It was weird for him to admit he liked it. He was kind, outgoing, like Aang in a lot of ways. Although, he ate meat and wasn't passive when someone betrayed him. He had gotten that from his father. Of course, he wasn't evil; he just didn't forgive people easily. It was a curse as it was a gift.

He knew very well that unlike him, Aang was very forgiving. He always thought it came with being the Avatar, but lately he realized that it was just his own personality and nothing to do with being the Avatar. That's why they understood each other, but he had things in common with Toph that sometimes made their day. He was confident, sassy, and a Toph kind of funny. Aang was humble, but bold, goofy, and had a tendency to lighten people's day with some sort of random action.

"Alright princess, what's up?"

He rolled his eyes at his new nickname. He knew she was trying her best to keep things on the bright side, but it wasn't working. It was obvious how Aang had taken the role of keeping things upbeat and Toph as the reality check. Seeing them switch roles was taking a toll on them.

"I...I...hope you know that not everyone thinks like that in our tribe."

She frowned and rubbed her hands over her eyes. It upset her that people thought like that, but she knew that not all people felt that way. She was mad, but she'd be fine as long as she didn't meet someone who agreed with that stupid rule.

"I know and Aang does too. He just acted like that because his friend wanted to master water bending and he really cares about her," she told him, slightly bitter toward the end.

"Do you not like her?"

"It's complicated. I don't know her, but Aang was traveling with her and he did something bad so they left. Still Aang is very sweet and he was planning on taking them north so she could learn water bending with him," she rushed through her words. He smiled fondly. She really did care for Aang. It was sweet.

She gave his arm a strong punch and warned, "You better not tell Aang any of this."

That wasn't so sweet.

* * *

"So, it was arranged?" He asked.

Yue simply nodded and Aang shook his head. He couldn't understand why she would agree to that. Yue was not the type of girl to be pushed around. She wasn't all about girls should fight. She agreed that they should, if should like, but she wasn't that big of a fan. She liked watching people spar. That, however, did not mean she could be pushed around or be handled. She had a strong mind. So, he wondered. What had driven her to take that decision?

"You can't marry someone that you don't love," he told her sternly.

"It's not my choice Aang. I have a duty to my people!" She replied just as fierce.

He shook his head in disagreement. A beautiful girl like Yue, being forced into marriage without experiencing true love at first hand was heartbreaking. Someone so young and full of life deserved to get the full experience, not some rushed arrangement. He had met Hahn and he was not the best suitor by far.

"You're not marrying your people," he told her calmly, "besides, Hahn? He's not...ugh! Don't get me started"

He exasperated at the thought of Hahn. She sighed and rubbed the sides of her head. Even she had to admit that Hahn was a handful. Still, she would give him the benefit. Besides, what if he had this good side to him that no one knew about him and there she goes judging him.

"When I become queen, I must have a king to rule and protect me," She told him as if it were as clear as the sky and he wondered if she truly believed that or if it was just something she was taught.

"You're not queen yet. Your father is strong and he still has many years of life ahead of him." He told her gently. She turned around, her shoulders slightly slumped.

"It doesn't matter. The only way to break the arrangement was if I fell in love and my father found it politically acceptable," she straightened her posture and left.

He pondered that night over the last words she had spoken. There had to be something that could get her out of that arrangement. He wouldn't let his friend live in misery. He'd be damned if she never got a taste of true love. A kind of emotion that came by nature, not forced by man was what she needed to experience. He didn't know how, but he'd figure out a way; after he spends a couple of hours slapping his mouth for his earlier use of improper language. He was nowhere near Toph's knowledge of vulgar words, but better safe than sorry. What would Gyatso say to that? What would katara do? That was a question he found himself asking. How would she handle the situation? Would she give a motivational speech? What about Sokka? He would know what to do? He always had a plan. Maybe he'd fall in love with Yue. He'd definitely do that. As much as he wanted to figure out what to do, Sokka kept invading his thoughts. Almost as if he was the solution, but how? Maybe, he'd figure it out in the morning.

* * *

"Aang they're just words. I don't see the big deal," she told him as they sat eating a bowl of noodles. She was right. He held some truth to his argument as well.

"I know that. It's not that the words are bad. You know like bastard. If you're a product of people that weren't married, you're a bastard. Although, that's what it is, but it's the idea of people using it as an insult. That's what makes it...bad," he told her.

The word it's self wasn't bad. It was simply the intention that makes it offensive, "Yeah, I guess we're both right. Awesome! "

It was very few times that the two agreed on things. They we're just about the opposite of each other, but they were young and thought alike in some ways. Somehow, they made their differences work.

"Listen, I'm going to go talk to Yugoda. Would you try to talk to Yue about the engagement thing?" She nodded with a sigh. He had told her about the night prior.

"I don't think she'll listen to me, but I'll do my best."

He gave her a nod, placing his dish in the sink, and making his way out the hut. He walked around making his way to Yugoda hut. She was in there, but the class was empty. Then he remembered hearing something about the students heading to the hospital to observe the healers and doctors. He walked in softly, careful to not disturb her as she went through a couple of papers. As if feeling his presence, she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Avatar Aang, it is an honor to be in your presence. How can I help?" She asked politely. He sighed and boy, did he do that a lot lately, "I want to learn healing."

Her eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth, "I...I can't teach you. I'm sorry, but it's not permitted in our tribe. "

He closed his eyes and told her, "I know. I'll figure it out. I just want to give you a heads up. I hope that I learn a lot from you. Thank you for your time." He bowed to Yugoda giving her a small smile as he exited, leaving her with a knowing smile. She remembered why children were so precious. She sat back on her desk and looked around for papers to test the Avatar on when he returned.

Aang walked into the hut finding it completely empty. He walked to his room. Looking into one of the drawers, he took out a white book and opened it to the last page. He had the melody and placed the cords along to harmonize it all together. All he needed were some lyrics that would just not come to him. He wasn't going to think about it. He looked around and grabbed his guitar. He played the song and lost himself in the notes. How would he get Yue out of that engagement?

"How can I...get Yue out...of that engagement...of that engagement…" he sung walking across the living room, enjoying the much needed privacy. Just adding lyrics that he wouldn't make sense for the song, just to goof around.

"Cuz all I need...is an idea...Just a little one...that just might work out…" he sung before sighing and putting everything thing away, safely tucked away. He sat down, took out pencil and paper. He gave the pencil a twirl and began to doodle.

It wasn't till he finished his drawing that he realized how concentrated he'd actually become. It was then he realized that his doodle had turned into a portrait of none other than Sokka. Why would he draw Sokka? He certainly wasn't in love with him. So, then what had caused him to draw? Then it hit him. Sokka was the solution! He picked up the paper and speeded out to find Yue.

She did tell him that Sokka sounded like an interesting person and maybe if she saw a picture of him, but her father's approval would still be required. He furrowed his brows and shook his head. He'd sort out the details. The important thing was that she fell in love with him. Then there be the problem of Sokka coming to the water tribe. Still, if she was attracted to Sokka then maybe that be enough to get her out of the engagement.

He was about to enter the palace when he saw her walking with Toph engaged in a conversation. He walked up to meet them and as he grew closer, he could hear their conversation clear.

"Yue you know I don't like getting into people's business-"

"Then don't," Yue cut her off and Toph narrowed her eyes, "but an arrange marriage? Hahn of all people is insane! We can help you find a way out, right?"

Toph told her looking at Aang. He nodded and Yue groaned, opening her mouth to speak. Toph scowled as if already knowing what she was about to say, "You better not say it sunshine, because I will scream till your eyes pop out."

Aang chuckled as Yue turned to pout at him. She shifted her eyes to the paper and he knew her question. It was obvious. He unfolded it and showed her the portrait. She gasped and ever so slightly did her eyes widened.

"Is that Sokka?" She asked him slowly and all he did was nod. He watched her look at the portrait.

"He has tan skin like a cup of warm, hot chocolate. His voice is getting deeper each day. His eyes the purest of sky blue you'll ever see; the kind of blue that you just stare at for hours just to see, to watch, to look."

Her eyes lidded and Toph fought of a smirk. She knew what he was doing and he was doing it good. She could feel her heart accelerate. Somehow, she knew that the idea of Yue creating a crush on a guy that she had not met was better than Hahn. It allowed her to feel real emotions. Aang continued to talk about Sokka and Toph could tell that everything he spoke was nothing but the truth. In all honesty, Sokka sounded like a nice guy, but she'd have to meet him first. That and get over her dislike for the mistake they made with Aang. As if a strike of luck or of destiny, Chief Arnook made his way towards them.

"Chief Arnook," Aang spoke as the two bowed respectfully and Yue incased her father in a hug.

"Avatar Aang, Master Bei Fong, Yue," He bowed in return. Aang grinned and Yue was already shaking her head. She didn't know what he was thinking, nor did she need to know, for it didn't take a genius to know what that grin meant.

"Chief Arnook, I think you should break off Yue's engagement to Hahn."

The chief did a double take and looked at him incredulously, as if asking if he heard right. Toph smirked and bit her inner lip hoping to hold in her amusement.

"Is that so?" Aang nodded his head as the man continued, "Care to share why?"

All Yue could think was, 'please don't say, please don't say it.' Her pleads were ignored, for Aang answered, "Because she is in love."

_'And he said it'_

The chief's face changed to one of surprise as he turned to his blushing daughter for answers. Aang unfolded the portrait once again and said, "With this guy."

The chief turned to his daughter and questioned, "Is this true?"

He didn't sound mad, just curious. She rubbed her hands, "well I-"

She had begun to speak, but Aang cut her off, "Yeah, you should see the look on her face. It spells love."

Aang's words in consequence made her blush. She couldn't believe he was telling her father all those things. She glared at him and turned to her father, but Aang made it clear that he wasn't making it easy. In reality, she wasn't really trying. She didn't want to be Hahn's wife and she had plenty of time to look for a husband.

"And who is this man?" Arnook asked.

"That's Sokka...son of the southern water tribe's Chief."

Arnook nodded and asked the challenging question, "If he doesn't know you, how will he love you?"

Yue froze, he was right. Aang however had different plans, "She could make him fall in love with her. Yue is gorgeous, besides you wouldn't make your daughter marry someone when she was in love with another."

Arnook nodded and Aang was surprised with how fast he'd come up with answers. Although, he knew Yue would kill him later. At least he'd hopefully saved her from marrying a jerk like Hahn. Toph, she would most likely slap his shoulder and make a comment. Something along the lines _didn't think you had it in you baldy_. He didn't know. He didn't care. At least now Yue was free from having to marry someone she didn't love. Now she could meet someone and fall in love. If destiny had it some way, she'd marry Sokka, who knows. Then again, why would Sokka come north? Maybe, for katara, she did want to learn water bending. She wouldn't be able to because of the rules, but then maybe he could do something about that. He was over thinking things. It was Arnook's silence. It was driving him insane. Then finally he decided to take mercy on him. He spoke, but Aang wished he hadn't. Chief Arnook made a question he couldn't answer.

"Is prince Sokka coming north? What if he doesn't? What happens then?"

Aang didn't know what to answer. He was speechless and Toph appeared to be silent as well, and so close to freeing Yue. Now he was back to square one. No idea what to do. He was lost trying to think on how to turn it around as the chief looked at them expectantly. There was nothing he could say. He didn't want to give up, but unless he could see the future, it was out of his hands.

Then as if from the sky a voice answered, with a hint of amusement on the word 'prince', "Prince Sokka should arrive in a couple of days, maybe a week."

The chief nodded once he saw the person behind the voice. Nothing would be better than the southern water tribe's chief's son to fall in love with his daughter and the other way around. He hadn't heard much about the prince or princess of the southern water tribe. He, however, knew very well what the princess looked liked.

"Yue, I shall allow you to try and win the prince's heart. Should you fail, I'm afraid you're engagement with Hahn could be continued. "

Aang turned around to the source of the voice that came from behind him. Shock, was his first impression. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. In a blue coat stood a person he thought he'd never see again. A person he thought was completely shut out from his life. Someone he'd only dream about seeing. A person he longed to see. He met her clear, ocean blue eyes that were kind and gentle. Eyes that in a seconds notice turned cold and merciless and that reflected his yearning and longing. Those days of time spent thinking about the other, wondering if they were okay, and if they were safe.

Chief Arnook nodded and headed to the palace confirming he would break off the engagement. Aang however could only think of one person.

"Katara?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

His breath hitched as he watched the girl in front of him. Suddenly, he wondered if he was hallucinating, but no. She stood there in front of him with a bittersweet smile and bright eyes. He wanted to say something, anything. Just to insure she was not a fragment of his imagination, but instead he stood still like ice.

Toph felt the two and she couldn't believe that the girl Aang talked about so much was standing in the same perimeter as them. Aang spoke a lot of good qualities about her. Somehow, she had grown to dislike her. Maybe, it was the fact 'Katara' had left Aang on his own or maybe the fact that she came back. They had their partnership going on. They protected each other. If she decided to join them, would that change things? It was selfish to put her needs above his feelings towards the girl, she knew that, but it came into her head as a sudden burst of panic.

Yue stood awkwardly between the three. She knew of Toph's feelings towards the princess and she could pretty much assume Aang's. She had come to disagree on Katara's decision to leave Aang, but she understood why she did it. Maybe, it was her brother's anger that fueled her or the betrayal. Maybe, it was spot freezing question. She couldn't know for sure, but she understood.

By the looks of it, Toph was beginning to panic. Aang was shocked and katara looked like...Yue couldn't really read her. It didn't matter. Toph needed to be alone for her nerves to calm and Aang needed to talk alone with Katara. Toph made a step forward, but Yue beat her to it.

Yue incased Aang in a bone crushing hug to which he gasped and returned just as fierce. She placed her lips near his ear and whispered lightly, "I'm taking Toph inside, say something and stop staring at the girl like she has two heads!"

He smiled trying to contain his budding amusement. She smiled, gave his cheek a kiss, and took Toph by the hand leading her away for some time alone. Katara looked at the princess with an unknown emotion. She felt a bubbling feeling in her gut. A burning ache settled in her stomach that had her both anxious and desperate. She wanted to be the one giving him those kisses. She wanted to feel her arms around his body. She wanted him to look at her with a smile.

She turned her attention back to him. He was out of his daze. He stood straight, eyes gentle and firm, jaw set, and hand gripping his staff. She didn't know what to do. She had come all this way hoping to reunite with him and apologize for leaving. She wanted to be part of his life. All of what she had planned was thrown out the window. She stood in front of him and she couldn't find the words to say anything.

Instead, a smile formed her lips and suddenly nothing else mattered. He was standing in front of her. They were face to face. He was there safe and sound. She took a step forward placing a hand over her mouth to keep the forming tears at bay. 'Screw it' she thought taking off into a sprint and wrapping her arms around him.

Of all the things he thought she'd do, that was unexpected. He caught her in his arms, but the fall was inevitable. It didn't matter. She was in his arms and he was complete. His world was full. She was all he needed to be happy, completely happy. He rubbed her back as he heard her sniff letting a few tears of his own go. Her head raised and her head rested above his. Her eyes opened slowly looking at the grey eyes she had missed so much.

A shaky breath left her as she whispered with her eyes closing, "I'm so sorry Aang, I'm so sorry."

Her voice was just above a whisper and hands cupping his face as she chanted. Her misery was visible to his eyes.

He looked at her with compassion. His hands lifted from her waste to her face wiping her tears away. He shook his head as her eyes opened the pair of sapphires he adored. His voice came out raw and shockingly deep as he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry too."

It was for the first time that she recognized the position they were in. His hands were cupping her face. Her hands rest on his chest and body draped above his. The street was completely empty, but it didn't that was the last of her worries. It was the realization that she liked it. She liked his breath against his ear and the way their bodies melted together. It was then she realized that there was one thing she wanted more than anything, him.

The realization startling.

Her conversation with her brother, her defiance with her father, her constant worry for Aang's safety, her everlasting kisses and hugs finally made sense. Her feelings toward the princess's actions and her determination to come find him unveiled at her feet. She wasn't in love with him, but she was falling and fast. Looking down at him she couldn't understand how he managed to make her feel that way without her knowledge. His bright grey eyes shined up at her and she knew it wasn't the best timing, but she couldn't deny it. She couldn't leave it alone. There was no hiding it.

"_I think I'm falling in love," she told him pressing her lips against his. She didn't care if he didn't feel the same. She just needed to feel his lips, just once. A gasp escaped him and guilt rushed her, but selfishness was stronger. Her desire for him was too much. His lips began to move. Her first thought was, he was going to bite her. His lips instead pressed softly against hers. His hand leaving Goosebumps as his fingers made their way into her hair. His lips remained soft and gentle against hers. The feeling of him was becoming some kind of drug to her. A moan lost its self on his lips as they opened wider and he scraped her lip with his teeth, tugging lightly. It was then she lost control of her body. Her hands gripped his faced opening her mouth wider letting her tongue run under his lip. The once innocent kiss was a show of burning desire between two lovers. Her tongue swirled inside his mouth, massage his tongue lightly, moaning at the fire building in her stomach._

_The air around them was suddenly becoming limited. Katara cursed her need of air as they broke apart gasping for the substance. She watched him from under her, blushing at her actions. His lips were now red and slightly swollen. She knew it was him that caused it, but couldn't help wonder where he learned that from. _

_"So, would it be egotistical to think I'm the guy or do you just kiss random dudes on the street?" He asked with a goofy smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and pecked his lips before standing. He blew some air a lifted himself up._

_"No, but I can always start." She told him. His eyes widened and he did the last thing she expected him to. He pulled her against him and placed his lips millimeters from hers, "touché"_

_He pulled back and motioned her to follow. She let out a puff of air and rubbed her face, "tease."_

It was then she realized that she was still looking intensely into his misty eyes. How she wished that her daydream was real, that it wasn't just a fragment of her imagination. She wanted to make it real. The way his eyes hypnotized her, almost as if calling to her, made her heart beat just a bit faster. Their faces grew closer. His nose touched to hers. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips.

"I think we should get up." he told her dazed.

She nodded with an endless pit of disappointment filling her. He stood and motioned her to follow him. She walked behind him with her hand on her forehead, "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

"I would have..." she paused, never once breaking her pacing, "I would have..."

"You would have what?" Yue questioned the younger girl.

Toph was a complete mess. She kept pacing around the palace with no chance of stopping. Yue had tried getting her to calm, but Toph was irritable, even more so...than usual. She pretty much snapped at anyone who spoke a word. Yue would definitely have to talk to Aang.

* * *

"I want you to close your eyes," Katara smiled and closed her eyes.

She sat calmly on his bed as he fiddled around the room. She felt the bed bend as another body sat next to her. She felt his hand gently lift hers. He dropped an object in that gave her a sense of familiarity. She opened her eyes to his smiling face. In her hand was a betrothal necklace, not just any, but her mother's.

A tear escaped her eye and she covered her mouth. Her blue eyes brimmed with emotions. How he managed to find it didn't matter at the moment. He returned it to her and she had never felt anymore grateful. She threw her arms around his neck whispering a small thank you. He smiled at her with a sheepish shrug.

He sighed and said, "Alright, I want you to meet Toph!"

She raised a brow and asked, "Is he your earth bending master?"

Aang laughed as if she was the funniest person in the world. As much as she had missed him laugh, she couldn't help think there was something she was missing. She waited for his laughter to die down.

"Yeah, but Toph is a she," he told her before adding, "I met her in Gaoling and we've been traveling together ever since."

Katara frowned at that. From what Leo and Marie had told them that had been a long time. This Toph girl and Aang alone on Appa, she didn't like it one bit. Thinking back, she never did find out what the letter said. That was beside the point. Aang had been traveling with a girl alone, with no one else..

"So, why don't we walk back and because I have a lot of questions."

He told her with a grin as he took her hand holding her up. She sighed and motioned him to lead the way. Once outside he asked, "Where is Sokka?"

She shook her head. How did she not figure he would ask? She was practically stuck to Sokka by hip even if he annoyed her at times. Still, that didn't change how much she loved him and worried for him.

"He stayed behind with my father," she answered before adding, "He wanted to come and see you, but I couldn't wait."

He gave her a perplexed look followed by a chuckle. That was when she noticed his voice was getting deeper. She smiled, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry; I just don't think I'm Sokka's favorite person right now."

"Why?" She asked him before realizing that he didn't know of the past events they had gone through.

"Because of wha-" but she had tuned him out.

She looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes were bright and full of life as ever. His face was beginning to get longer and the outlines of future definition along his jaw were making an appearance. His body still very lean, but from the side of his robe she saw marks of muscle building. That's when she noticed he wasn't wearing the last piece of clothing she had seen him with. In its place were silk like fabrics that draped from the side of his shoulder. Brown pants with matching boots and a red belt around his torso. There was definitely more skin to show then there was before, not to mention that he was only a couple centimeters away from reaching her height.

She wondered if he was cold. How could he stand the temperature around him, "Are you cold?"

Aang stopped in the middle of his rant with a funny expression on his face, "Uh, no?"

"Random question, sorry."

She offered a sheepish look. As always he smiled and waved it off. She remembered what he mentioned earlier and she was going to make sure he knew everything well. Sokka did miss Aang even if he didn't think he did.

"He misses you, okay. He's not here because I left without telling him."

"Why did you come?"

He didn't sound hurt or accusing. Although it still made her nervous. She didn't want him to think that all she came for was to relieve her guilt. She knew that she really liked him and he seemed to feel the same way. She knew they weren't just friends anymore, for the earlier _almost_ kiss proved it, but they weren't lovers. They had to talk about that, but first she'd wait for things to settle a little bit more.

"I wanted to see you. The guilt was killing me and honestly, I really missed you. Having Sokka around isn't enough anymore."

He gave her a bittersweet smile before confessing, "You're going to think I'm crazy, but for the first weeks I kept seeing you just about anywhere."

He laughed as she blushed. What she would have given to know that. They had been separated from each other all because of the stupid map to her father. She scoffed and Aang turned to look at her perplexed.

"I'm so stupid." She paused and he made his way to deny that but she continued, "We were apart because of the stupid map. I didn't even stay an hour with my father before leaving him and Sokka to find you."

"You're not stupid, if it's anyone then it's me" he told her giving a shrug of shoulders, "If I hadn't done what I did then maybe it wouldn't happen in the first place. "

She wanted to tell him otherwise, but something told her he wouldn't let it go. She stuck to the best alternative that probably had the most truth, but it wasn't her who said it, "You're both stupid!"

A girl in beautiful green robes with bangs that covered her most likely flawless face spoke rather harshly. Aang rolled his eyes and walked forward, "Gee Toph, I can always count on your soothing ice breakers to calm me."

So that was Toph. She was about his age and she wasn't ugly. It didn't sooth her nerves the way that they seemed to be so comfortable along each other. The girl smirked and he turned to Yue with a smile. She looked back at him almost as if silently communicating with the other. He broke his gaze and turned to Toph.

"Toph this is Katara, Katara this is Toph my earth bending master," he introduced each other.

He looked between them feeling a bit awkward at the growing tension. He didn't know what it was about, but he knew that they would figure it out quicker if he left the alone to talk. He motioned them to sit and took Yue by the hand quickly air bending out the door. They looked at each other as he peaked his head to the door.

"Um...I'll leave you two to talk. Yue and I have some things talk about."

His head disappeared and a silence was left before Toph yelled, "COWARD!"

There was a silence between the two girls and Toph acted as if she were waiting for something. A smile crossed her lips as a yell echoed from the halls, "WHATEVER!"

It would be a lie if she didn't want to smile at the interaction, but it gave her a sense dread. That maybe they were more than student and friend. She liked Aang and as much as she hated to admit it, Toph made her jealous. Just the way that they interacted put her on edge.

She mentally rolled her eyes, just a few weeks ago she was calling the idea of liking Aang ludicrous and now here she was. Her head jumbled into a wreck of jealousy. Of course she was looking at his age instead of his characteristics. Her heart knew, but her mind was blind much like her brother had been when it came to girls.

She smiled and shook her head it didn't matter. He was only two years younger and technically he was 112. She shook her head and thought of his warm lips against her. The burning desire she got in her stomach. The look in his eyes was engraved in her head. The warmth and fire they contained.

Katara blushed at her thoughts as Toph spoke, "So, you're katara. The girl Aang talks so highly about."

It wasn't a question, more like statement. There was an edge to her voice that made katara nervous, "The girl that left."

Katara gulped and by the tone of the younger girl's voice she had a feeling that things would not go all too smoothly.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?"

Bato glared at the fire nation blockade. Hakoda stopped and looked at his son. Hakoda closed his eyes and said, "We are going back to Ba Sing Se."

There was no way they'd be able to sneak past the fire nation ships without being fried. Sokka knew what he had to do. His father may not like it, but he needed to find katara and warn the Northern water tribe. He turned to Hakoda and pointed toward a town close to shore," I'm going to sneak past the blockade into the town over there."

"I'll hitch a ride north from there."

Hakoda immediately denied, but Sokka wasn't asking permission. He was warning him. They weren't little kids anymore. Maybe in another time they would have been. In a place without war, but the reality was that this was war. This was their life now.

"I have to find my sister and warn the tribe." He told his father gripping his bag of belongings that were soon to become wet.

Hakoda grabbed his shoulder and whispered, "Stay safe."

Sokka nodded and dived into the water holding his breath. It was not a long distance from the hidden water tribe boat to shore but he would have to be careful. He only hoped that he got to the North Pole in time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Katara stretched her limbs, untangling herself from the comfort of her bed in the small house occupied by Toph and Aang. She barely knew the girl and they were already at each other's throats. How everything got out of hand was beyond her or maybe she just wanted to ignore it.

She wanted to pretend everything would be okay. That Aang would be by her side unconditionally as he had always been. They were a team along with Sokka. Toph was just a new comer, she was just an outsider. The truth was this, Katara was the outsider. She and Aang had been a team. They could read each other like the back of their hands, effortlessly. That was gone, the moment he kept the map to their father, the moment they didn't forgive him, the moment she left. Things weren't the same, she was the outsider. That much was understood, so when she found him waiting for her with arms crossed across his chest, it was not a surprise.

* * *

Toph cracked her knuckles against the frigid weather. Her pink nose contrasted against her pale skin. She fought the urge to run back and hide under her covers until Aang finally talked her into telling him what had happened. Instead, she walked forward holding tight onto her pride. Her eyebrows furrowed, a determined pace to her legs, astonishing herself to where they had dragged her. Her nimble fingers curled into a fist and knocked on the door. The door opened and wary eyes stared her down before hands reached up to rub them, questioning if she was really there. The same motions were repeated before Toph had enough.

"Well, are you gonna let me in or not princess?"

He stepped aside letting her through. He looked around to check the streets before making his way in. She quickly made her way to the plush black leather couch, making herself at home. She always wondered how the tribe could afford such luxuries. She didn't need to see to feel the heat from the chandelier hanging high above her head providing a bright light enough to illuminate the Earth Kingdom. Although, if they could avoid war for almost a century, then why not. She took off her shoe and placed them besides the small game board table. Her feet dropped and she mindlessly swirled her feet through the fur of the pelt below her toes. She frowned slightly as a blanket draped around her shoulders, but didn't say anything. Instead, she accepted the mug he placed in her hands. The scent infiltrated her body, hot chocolate. That was about the only material thing she missed about her life with her parents. Ky had discovered not too long ago and that always managed to bring a smile to her face.

Her sightless eyes pointed blankly ahead and pinky finger raked the edge of her cup. She felt him kneel down in front of her. She raised her eyebrows, a snarky remark building on her lips. They parted, but no sound escaped. A familiar soft hand pulled her bangs back, caressing her cheek slightly, before turning her face with two fingers holding her chin. She fought to keep her breath even and turned to face away from him. She felt a hand on her knee and her lips wavered.

"What happened?"

She fought to keep her voice in line, "Nothing."

She had always excelled at keep her emotions in check, but today, even as she said it, she kept a ray of hope that he wouldn't ask. Somehow, she knew he would ask, yet she still came. Maybe, she needed to get it out. She needed to talk about it and he seemed like the best option at the time. She couldn't understand why and that annoyed the shit out of her. So, she resigned herself as she felt her anger return and she stood defiantly, thrusting the treat into Ky's direction. Her fist clenched and trembled along with her small, yet strong figure.

"That girl came back…" She growled irritation multiplying with each syllable. He looked at her with confusion. He wasn't one to tease a person, no he was, but at the moment it just seemed like the wrong time.

He couldn't help his lack of knowledge, so he stated, "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

He almost flinched at her glare, but remained silent, not daring to make a move. She paced around the room and stopped to turn in his direction before turning back to her previous doings. He sighed and took a sip of his chocolate watching her angry muttering in slight amusement. She gripped his couch and held her weight on the back of it. Her mouth opened and finally words came out.

"THAT-THAT Katara girl! She's here in the Tribe!" He paused, of course, he knew that already.

"You knew!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

He remained silent, running a hand through his dark, silky hair. She stomped her way around the couch and across to him. Her pointer finger poked harshly at his chest. He raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, I couldn't say anything. After she arrived two nights ago asking for Aang, Uncle wouldn't let me say anything. He thought it would be better for Katara to do it herself."

"Besides, this isn't about me."

She scoffed recalling yesterday's events.

-Flashback-

K_atara sat down giving her a questioning glance. Her heart slightly accelerated. She had her where she wanted her. The younger girl placed her hands on her hips before saying, "I don't care who you are or what you are. If you hurt a hair on Aang, I will make you regret it."_

_Katara gasped in surprise almost indignant as if not believing what she heard, "I would never hurt-"_

_Toph let out a cold laugh while narrowing her eyes with suspicion, "Never? Where have you been these couple of week exactly?"_

_Katara scowled at her and Toph could feel her glare intense on her body, "That's different. I-"_

_"You what? You're sorry?" She mocked, " Sorry doesn't cut it. If it were up to me you would never stand in the same room as Aang."_

_Katara's fist clenched at her sides. She had no right. She traveled all the way here and there was nothing that would keep her from Aang. She pressed her lips tightly and stood up to her feet abruptly closing the distance between the two, "You can't because Aang doesn't need some girl clinging onto him!"_

_"Yeah, well at least I stuck by his side even when things got bad, unlike others!"_

_"Well, unlike you, I'm not scared that Aang will blow me off for someone else and forget of my existence!"_

_"You listen here sugar queen; I have stuck with Aang through thick and thin. He's like a brother to me and there is no way in hell he would forget about me! Got it?"_

_"You seem awfully attached to Aang for a brother!"_

_Toph paused, she finally understood, Katara was jealous. She smirked, "and if I was then what?"_

_"Well, then_**_back off, he's mine._**_" Katara emphasized each word surprising not only herself, but Toph as well. She couldn't believe those words left her lips, let alone in front of another person, yet the truth behind them was undeniable._

_"Aang isn't an object, Katara!"_

_"Don't you think I know that?!"_

_"Obviously you don't. Aang isn't just going to take you and forget about me…" She told her softly making a step back. Katara's voice suddenly became softer, "So, that's it then, you're afraid Aang will forget all about you."_

_Toph immediately tensed sensing the tone in her voice, "I don't need anyone's pity! I left my home to help Aang!"_

_"So, that's it then, you ran away..." _

_Everything after that was a bunch of fuzzy pictures. She didn't know how exactly, but she somehow managed to summon the earth from various places and deep in the bottom of the ice hell-hole. Katara wasn't a master, so with her limited amount of resources, she managed to make Toph's muscles ache. She had to admit that even with limited abilities, Katara was proving to be a challenge, she was a gifted bender._

_-End of Flashback-_

"So, you're scared?"

Toph snapped her head in his direction as if daring him to say it again, he didn't disappoint, "You're scared that Aang will forget about you."

She remained silent. Ky had not asked, nor pondered. He declared that she was scared. Maybe, she was afraid the girl would disrupt everything they had built together. Aang was in love with that girl and if she was honest, she didn't care if they got together or not. Aang was strong; he could handle himself, that didn't mean she wouldn't look after him. A threat or two to warn off future heart breaks, but if the girl joined their group then what would happen? How would things change? Would everything be the same? There were so many unanswered questions she couldn't understand. She knew that this was a conversation she needed to have with Aang, but between water bending and earth bending practice, the fire lord, there was just no time to have an emotional break. She couldn't add her feeling to his list of worries. Although, knowing him, he was probably already worrying.

"Go talk to him."

* * *

Aang motioned her to sit on one of the pelts. He sat on a small table in front of her. His hands intertwined together between his legs and back slightly hunched to face her. He seemed tired and a little restless, but an obvious concern laced his features. He yawned, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Huh?" She gave him a perplexed look that he had never seen on her face. Almost bit his tongue trying to remain his face neutral. So, he smiled and handed her a bowl of sea prunes watching her face twist into one of delight.

"Just because we have business to speak doesn't mean I need to be rude and not offer you something to eat." He told her honestly. She grinned and savored the taste of the prunes in her mouth. She offered some, but the wrinkling of his nose told her his answer. How he didn't like sea prunes was beyond her.

"I heard you and Toph remodeled the palace yesterday." Katara looked into his familiar grey eyes and suddenly found it hard to speak.

"What happened?"

What was she supposed to tell him? How could she explain it when she barely knew herself? Did she even know at all? Everything was so confusing to her at the moment.

"I took out my frustrations on her."

Aang turned to look at Toph with a bittersweet smile. He stood to his feet and jerked his head to the empty spot next to Katara. He gave them an inquisitive look before turning to leave the room. They sat in silence for what seemed ages. Katara took it upon herself to ponder over everything that happened in the last 48 hours. She knew that at the moment she had more important things to worry about like her brother, her disagreement with Toph, and maybe trying to find a water bending master. Somehow, everything seemed more important than any of those particular subjects.

"Aang and I... we're like out elements," began Toph and despite the threat she felt towards the girl, Katara listened. Her better side paid close attention for a reason that was unknown to her. Maybe, her maternal instincts were kicking in.

"We, ah, share the same space and we bring out the best in each other." Katara couldn't help frown at that. She wanted to be that person to Aang. Toph took notice of that and smiled.

"Don't get me wrong. Aang is a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him as a companion, but I'm not the one for him." Katara perked up at that with astonished eyes.

"To tell you the truth; I was only messing with you in the palace. Aang and I care for each other like siblings. Besides we are complete opposites like our elements. We bring the best in each other, but we are constantly disagreeing with each other. We're not compatible and yuck. Aang and I just don't mention it. I've heard Aang is handsome and all, but it's never crossed my mind."

Katara blushed deep red, but didn't say anything. She just stared at her shoes with an embarrassed smile on her face, flooded with relief.

"You're hopeless! So, you can have Aang for your womanly desires, just remember that I'm still his sister and most importantly... his awesome butt kicking earth bending teacher!" Toph paused and Katara raised a brow at her as her blush spread down to her neck, "Truce."

"Is this your idea of an apology?"

"It doesn't get any better just ask Aang." She said deadpan.

Katara sighed and helped her hand out. Toph lifted her hand to her mouth and drew out a sound that sounded vaguely like an old man chocking letting out spit on her hand. Her mouth cringed in disgust pulling back her hand. Toph smirked just as Aang entered the room looking between them as if searching for something in them.

"Everything okay?"

Katara turned to Toph. Seeing as she was making no signs of answering his question, she took it upon herself,

"Uh...yeah?"

"You don't sound very sure."

"Well, what do want us to tell you? That we're best sister forever? I'll put with her, but that's all you'll hear from me."

Katara crossed her arms indignantly turning to Aang hoping his reaction was a little better. His face blank, but a small grin slowly making its way, "That's all I ask."

"Good, now where is there food in the ice prison hell hole?" Toph asked to herself heading into the kitchen, "Dammit, I swear if it wasn't for the shoes I would kill you. So, you're welcome."

Katara placed her hands over her mouth wide eyes staring at Aang in concern. Much to her surprise, he rolled his eyes, "Toph, mind you watch your profanity?"

"And please be careful in there, the pot is hot."

"Twinkle toes, I'm blind, not whatever it is you call people that can't feel and we talked about this shit before. They aren't bad words," she said with huff.

"I didn't say they were bad, I said they were profane." Aang stated factually.

Toph sighed loudly, "Well, I said that maybe you should stick those profanities up you're-" Katara's eyes widened as Aang managed to cover Toph's mouth. She talked into his hand before he let go.

"-and stop being such a wimp." She finished with arms crossed.

"Must you be so crud Toph? Sometimes I just wonder if-"

Katara watched between the two questionably. Did they always act like this? The girl was barely 12, how could she know such language. Katara would be caught dead before using those kinds of words.

"I think Aang's right; those words aren't exactly appropriate and so naughty." Katara finally found her voice.

"So, we got another goody two shoes." Toph paused, "listen here sweetness, I spent a good part of my life talking 'appropriately' and trust me you haven't heard anything that bad in my vocabulary, yet. As Aang will tell you, after so much appropriate talk, I grew bored."

Katara wondered what could be worse than what she had spoken, but didn't ask as Aang shook his head. She instead paused and took it upon herself to ask the question that wandered in the back of her head, "What do you mean blind?"

Aang turned to her as if as if suddenly realizing a missing piece of information. Toph sat down on one of the pelts with a bowl of rice on her lap and a hand stretched out to lift her weight. She calmly, passively, ate some before saying, "You know, a person that sees nothing."

"Do they not teach this to kids in the ice prison of the south?"

Katara walked up to her looking straight into cloudy green eyes. Her eyes stared off into the distance. How had she not realized this before? That explained why Toph didn't look at people when they spoke and why she wore her bangs. Toph placed her hand on her face pushing her away. Katara stumbled slightly before regaining her speech, "Then how are you Aang's earth bending teacher?"

Katara looked between the two wondering if Aang had taken pity on the girl for her disability, but the smile on his face told her otherwise.

"She feels the vibrations on the earth!" Aang smiled brightly, "She once spotted an ant making its way up the earth!"

Katara wondered how that could be possible. Aang had to be bluffing. At least in her mind he did. It was only when he told her about her feeling the vibrations through the earth and explained how it worked that she really believed. Although, it was mostly the fact that his eyes shined brightly with a clear sincerity that made her believe every word he spoke. He could probably tell her he was a hog monkey and she would believe him unconditionally. Although, her brain did register the fact that they were not on earth, but on solid water. When she pointed it out he simply told her that he had the shoes made for Toph by an inventor in one of the air temples after the fir nation invaded. According, to him a group of earth kingdom villagers settled there after their village was destroyed.

"Alright, I need to get out of here!" Toph groaned, knocking Katara out of her thoughts. Toph turned to Aang handing him her bowl.

"I'm going to go see what sunshine is up to." She told him. Katara turned to her in confusion.

"Sunshine?" Katara whispered under her breath. Who was sunshine? What kind of name was that? It wasn't ugly, just original. She'd never heard it in her fourteen years.

Aang simply shook his head and yelled after her, "Don't do anything too stupid!"

The door slammed shut leaving the words hanging in the air. Aang rolled his eyes and grinned. She looked at him pondering what was going through his mind. His eyebrows lay smooth and relaxed above his eyes. His eyes, grey iris, which she had yearned to see, held a soft gaze. They were full of childlike innocence and compassion, but mark of maturity hanging somewhere deep and hidden. His eyelashes continued to grow long and curled, fluttering with every blink. His nose slightly pointed, almost completely straight. His cheekbones were nowhere near as full as they had been, but still enough for her grandmother to pinch meat. His ears remained big as ever. His lips, oh boy, his lips, small, round, and full. Two soft pieces of lips lured her in. She slowly looked up to meet his lidded gaze. Her hand reached up to his tattoo. She traced it down to his neck feeling the goose bumps trailing after her fingers. It was suddenly that she wondered exactly where his tattoos ended. She didn't dare blush. She didn't want to ruin the moment. Instead she trailed her finger on the side of his tightening jaw before cupping his cheek. Her eyes met his for one more time. Grey eyes looked at her with an unknown emotion. Her eyes turned to his lips. She slowly turned fully towards him. He remained motionless on his pelt, where he had sat as he informed her of Toph's sight; his faced leaned in slightly at her touch. She moved her face forward. He leaned in, one hand on her back, both closed their eyes. Their noses touched and breaths mingled. Katara could almost feel his lips. Then, he tilted his head and-

KNOCK KNOCK!

They broke apart, eyes wide realizing what they were about to do? She blushed and he fumbled towards the door. She rubbed her face trying to compose herself before making her way to Aang. She saw a messenger hand Aang a note before turning back the way he came. She narrowed her eyes, mentally cursing him. Aang turned to her with eyebrows furrowed. She quickly put aside her disappointment. Instead, she showed her natural concern for him.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"Master Pakku wants to see me" he told her with evident distaste in his voice. He must have noticed her confusion for he answered, "Right now."

"I don't really see the problem. Besides, you could take me to meet him. Maybe, could join your class." She told him with a shy grin as she pulled her coat on dragging him by the arm.

He pulled out of her grasp and looked at her with torn eyes. His shut them tight and he grimaced. She crossed her arms, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you didn't want me to learn water bending."

He flinched and for a minute she wondered if she had been too harsh. The last thing she wanted was another separation for some misunderstanding. He shook his head vigorously, "It's not that, in fact, all I want is for you to learn."

He sighed, "I've been trying to convince Pakku since I got here to change his mind, but-"

He paused with a look of defeat. She tried to follow his statement, but he was being too vague, "Katara, women are not allowed to learn water bender other than for healing."

Her eyes widened and suddenly everything made sense. Her insides burned, stomach churned, a fire building in her heart. She fisted her hands and turned to Aang, "Then it's a good thing I'm a girl." He smiled.

"We'll figure it out, I promise," he vowed.

She nodded, letting him guide her blindly though the crowd of people. Her gloved hand clutched his. Her heart bounding as she recalled their almost kiss wondering if it meant anything to him. His face was serious and determined. She fought the urge to face palm. Here she was worrying about an almost kiss while he worried about getting her a master. In a way she found it sweet. So, when the clearing came where the water benders came for class she halted her steps. She held him in place giving his cheek a peck. Her heart fluttered as his cheeks became a familiar rosy pink, "Thank you."

He walked ahead, stepping in front of an older man with long white hair to his sides and bald top, a long face with a sour look on his face. She watched Aang bow respectfully. The man, however, seemed impassive. She quirked an eyebrow at him. The way he looked at her didn't go past her. His eyes narrowed at her and she simply crossed her arms defiantly.

"Master Pakku?"

She watched the man look at Aang almost begrudgingly. He remained silent for what seemed like a life time. His eyes narrowed suspiciously on Aang. He turned his face away along with the rest of his body, "Avatar Aang...despite you're obvious lack of seriousness and maturity, and it seems I have miscalculated you."

* * *

_**Katara**_

I watched Aang tense under the gaze of Pakku. His eyes narrowed slightly. His expression giving away no emotion reminding me of the day we parted ways. I hated it. I wanted to see the goofy boy I had learned to read like the pages of a book. Instead, I stand here watching the boy l lo-liked turn into an emotionless blank.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." Aang spoke with a leveled town.

In another time I would have imagined seeing him tilt his head in confusion, but something told me he knew more about what the old sag was talking about than what he lead on. Still, I can't help imagine a mischievous smile on his face. I am well aware of Aang's ability of with words. The tale about the two brothers when we were trying to cross the canyon is still fresh in my mind.

"You've proven to excel in water bending in the last couple of weeks. You're doing good...too good."

Aang remained unfazed. I on the other hand could only think one thing, 'this man is nuts!' What kind of teacher would be upset at a student for doing well in class? It's not like you could cheat water bend. Could you? No, that's ridiculous. Besides, why would he cheat?

"It would appear that one of my best pupils and the Avatar would agree with me." Calmly spoke Pakku," Instead I find out that he is going behind my back encouraging disgraceful acts upon the women of our tribe."

Aang's fist clenched and I felt my mouth drop open like a fish. How? What? Why? I-that can't be possible! Aang wouldn't-he's too young. I am sure he knows nothing about that kind of stuff. I can already feel my blush and I face down. I catch a glimpse at Pakku and he seems pleased with my reaction. I'm not entirely sure why, but it angers me. What he is implying about Aang, it's-its I don't even know how to begin to describe it.

"What is so disgraceful about wanting to teach a bunch of women to fight, to water bend, to use the ability they were given. Being the Avatar, it's my responsibility to help people. That's why I do it!"

In that moment I felt warmth for Aang grow. The fluttering in my stomach burst. My heart pounded against my chest. I had to remind myself that he wasn't doing this just for me. He was the Avatar; he was to help people, that was his thing. Although, a part of me still shook at the wording of Pakku's...words.

"You are the Avatar, it is you're duty to learn to defend the world, not teach women what they shouldn't be taught." Pakku retorted.

I fought the urge to launch myself at him. The interference in his tone clouded my mind with anger. How dare he say that women shouldn't learn to fight? It brings me back to the discussion with my father. While dad didn't say I couldn't learn to fight, he forbid me to engage in combat. I don't care what anyone thinks, but men do not get to decide what women do of themselves.

"If Avatar Yuan Chen was here, would you forbid her from learning water bending?" Aang scowled.

I could almost feel his aggravation even if it wasn't directed toward me. I could only imagine the piercing glare he was giving Pakku. I had never seen him so enraged. It gave me jolts of pride, but at the same time I began to feel time running out before I exploded. I turned to Pakku and for the first time he seemed unsure of himself. His eyes were questioning as if debating something within himself, "That's something different and completely irrelevant. The Avatar is different."

There that's what popped me. Aang seemed to be ready to speak some more, but I cut him short. I was sick and tired of hearing this man talk stupidities.

* * *

**Aang**

"How dare you!" Yelled Katara in the strong voice she only used for two occasions; when angered and while giving inspirational speeches.

Her calm blue eyes changing to a cold fire, "How dare you speak that way about him? He may be the Avatar, but that doesn't change anything. He is still a person with feelings and gender. Avatar Yuen Chen may not be here, but she would agree with me. She was a women and the Avatar, but being the avatar didn't make her different from us. The only thing it did was make excuses for people like you! It's not fair of you to only want to teach women if it would save your behind!" Her voice grew as she unknowingly drew people in. I fought the smile threatening to surface at her scolding. It was seeing her like this that reminded me of all the things I loved about her.

"I don't know who you are little girl." Paused Pakku looking down at Katara impassively, "But it be best if you apologize to me now."

I made my way to move down, but a firm hand gripped my hand. I turned to look at Ky. He jerked his head to Yue that stood next to Toph. Yue looked at me, asking me to wait, and I relented.

"For what?" She asked sardonically.

"For showing such disrespectful behavior to your elders," Pakku answered looking straight at Katara. Her eye twitched and I could already tell this was not going to end well. I planted my feet in the ground not bothering to ponder how or when my friends had gotten here. If I knew Katara like I know her then she isn't about to back down now.

"You're such a hypocrite!" Katara exclaimed, "If anyone should apologize it is you; if not to me, then to Aang and women in general: 'Encouraging women in disgraceful behavior!' Really, you made it sound as if he was having some kind of affairs! I don't know in what world is water bending disgraceful. Men do it all the time. Why can't women learn to water bend too?!"

There were multiple gasps for all three things. I for one hadn't thought about how it all sounded before mostly because I already knew what he was talking about. Now that I think about it, I find myself slightly offended. From beside me Toph snaps me out of my thoughts, "Well...shit...I can see why you like this girl so much."

I rolled my eyes at her before she continued to talk, "Girls got some balls, I'll give her that. I don't particularly like what she likes, but I approve your welcome."

I mean not entirely sure of what to say, but then again, who is when it comes to Toph? I keep that in mind as I answer, "Uh... Thanks?"

She doesn't have time to answer when Katara's voice breaks out, "I challenge you to a water bending match!"

I remain frozen in my spot. Did I here that right? I spot Yue with her hand over her mouth and I instantly know it's real. I know Katara will probably not win as I watch her and Pakku battle. I still root for her knowing that despite her lack of instruction, she will prove to be a challenge. After what seems ages, her breath become ragged, chest falls and rises rapidly, and her hair falls lose from its braid. Her brown locks move across the air in motion with her body. She had never seen more beautiful before to me.

I'm not entirely sure how or when it all happened. All I know is that my breath was pulled out of me as Ice shards headed Katara's way. I felt my feet push me towards Katara. Everyone else just watched in shock. I felt a couple gazes in my direction, but I kept going. I moved up in front of Katara's raging body and water bended an ice sword to my hand. I tried to remember all the techniques Ky had taught me as I sliced ice shard coming our way. I wasn't anything special, but I wasn't what you would call bad.

Pakku was right when he said I was doing to good in water bending. I wasn't particularly cheating, but I was teaching female water benders to water bend. Some of them were incredible water benders. I needed to know more water bending moves to be able to teach them more. I guess doing that was some sort of practice for me. I felt from behind me Katara's relaxing breath. She made her way to my side and I could already see her planning to attack. I let my sword fall and my anger builds. I clenched my fingers and before either had a chance I pulled one foot back and bend my other knee. My hands back came up with force drawing columns of earth along with ice to my command. I let go and pushed my hands down harshly, slamming each column simultaneously, leaving a cloud of dust and ice.

"Enough!" My voice rang across making everyone flinch. I didn't care at the moment. I was sick and tired of the fighting.

"Well, twinkle toes, I may just go easier on you next time we're on land." I heard Toph say. I felt a moment of relief before realizing that it isn't much better than what she does. I shook my head and chose to ignore her.

"What were you thinking?!" I yelled at both of them.

Katara turned to look at me with a look that told me not to push anymore. I, however, was not going to fall for that, "Challenging a Master to a water bending dual! That is a death warrant! Why don't you just write, 'I want to die' on your forehead with big red letters!"

She gave me a hard look, but I know part of her understands what I am saying. I gave her one final look before turning to Pakku's satisfied face as if expecting an apology. It sucks to be him because he's not getting one.

"And you!" I paused watching his face morph into one of surprise obviously not expecting my outburst, "In what world would throwing spears at a women, a beginning water bender, and the PRINCESS of the southern water tribe be acceptable?!"

He remained silent, but I wasn't done, "If you made one wrong she could have been killed!"

By then I was heaving and Ky stood by my side holding my shoulder. I gave him a dismissive look and turned to look at Katara and Pakku as they both realized their actions. Katara turned to me and as Pakku did the same, but he paused as something caught his eyes. I saw him walk slowly and reach down to pick up Katara's necklace.

"My necklace..." My eyes widened as I saw Yugoda rush down beside him. Her eyes traveled from the necklace to Katara.

"No it's not! It's mine!" Katara exclaimed, "My grandmother gave it to me."

"I can't believe I didn't see it before, you're the vivid image of Kanna!" I looked between the three wondering what in the world was going on. What did Gran Gran have to with anything here?

"How do you know my Gran Gran's name?" Katara asked. I'm pretty sure she was just as confused as I was.

"You're grandmother was born here in the tribe, but she left. I never knew why." Yugoda adopted a softer tone. Katara seemed to ponder over this trying to sort out her thoughts. I know I was.

I don't think there was much to respond to that, but she still did with the only thing she could probably come up with, "She never told me."

Pakku who had remained silent for the longest time spoke softly almost distantly. It almost made me feel sorry for him. I could almost feel his pain, "I made this necklace for the love of my life, Kanna."

Katara's eyes widened, "It was an arranged marriage, she didn't want to be tied down by this towns rules and regulations. She must have been very brave."

Yue let out a muffled cry before rushing out and I couldn't help my heart from breaking. Everything was silent for the longest time. Then, Ky spoke, "I would have never thought..."

He didn't finish his thoughts, but he didn't really have to.

* * *

I watched the sunrise from my spot in line. Pakku was about to begin class when Katara made her way to us. She threw me a grin and I couldn't help return it. It's been a week since the fight and since she joined our class. I couldn't be any gladder. We both had taken healing as well, but Katara didn't pay quite as much attention, not like I did anyway. Still, I liked having her around and the rest seemed to be warming up to her. Toph has even given her a permanent nickname. I think back to before this all started and I start to wonder. Did Katara really want to kiss me? I look at her, but I don't know if I should hope. I shake my head and throw her a grin. I shouldn't even be thinking about this. I turned to Pakku instead.

He scowled with a hint of amusement, "You're late"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So, I take it you have not talked to him," Ky asked with crossed arms. She sighed loudly rolling her neck.

"No, but I don't really need to anymore," Toph said with a shrug of her shoulders, "She isn't that bad and well... I guess things are okay."

There was a calm silence. One that made Ky sad to break, but it has never stopped him before. He turned to Toph from his spot on the couch. His head was hanging off the edge, "You know... You should still talk to him."

Toph placed her hands under her head. Her feet rested on the small table and body spread across the carpet, "Nah, he's got enough to worry about and I'm not into talking about my feelings."

"Yeah..." Was all he said in response.

It was clear to anyone with any common sense. Toph wasn't one to let on her feelings. Sure she her moments, but the only one that seemed to bring out any sort of emotion out of her was Aang. He knew that they always spoke of one another as brother and sister, but sometimes he wondered what they really felt for each other. He wondered if Toph's feelings for Aang were really just platonic. He didn't understand why he cared. The three of them were friends, but the idea of Aang and Toph...together. It bothered Ky to no end. It was wrong, but he had no idea how to control it. He shut his eyes and crunched his noise. Toph furrowed her eyebrows feeling his change in mood. She cleared her throat making him open his eyes and look her way.

"What's got your pants in a twist, princess?" She paused before adding, "You're unusually quiet."

It was one of the things she enjoyed about Ky. He wasn't what you would call serious and quiet, but he had a way of filling the room with voices. Whenever they were together they always had something to do or something to talk about. Although, when she needed someone to talk to her; He was there to listen. He wasn't afraid to tell her what he thought. Unlike, Aang, Ky had this mutual understanding with her. He was nowhere near her recklessness. He was calm and thoughtful, but with a fire that was waiting to be awakened. It was like Aang and Katara. Aang was goofiness and a constant gentle heart. Katara was more serious and heart that remained kind despite the obvious, yet subtle resentment in it. It wouldn't be till later that Toph would discover how much Aangs gentle heart would help Katara. It wasn't like Toph thought of Ky the same way as Katara thought of Aang. It didn't change the fact the way each complimented and understood the other.

"Toph... Are you sure the reason you disliked Katara wasn't because you like Aang?" he asked with a new found shyness.

He heard her bark out a laugh that didn't help ease him at all. When she noticed he wasn't laughing with her all laughter died down abruptly. In that moment all Ky wanted to do was go and hide into a small corner. Instead, he sat up and did the one thing he was sure would get her talking.

"Come on Toph, we're friends here. No need to hide anything." He stated gently.

She launched herself at him so quickly, that he had barely anytime to react. His back pressed against the cushion of the couch. Her legs straddling his thighs and hands on his shoulders, "I Don't like Aang like that."

Her voice wasn't harsh, but a kind of soft he had never heard from her. It wasn't uncertain either. Her voice was clear and confident. She knew what she was saying and she meant it. That didn't stop him from questioning Toph's actions.

"Then why?" He asked her.

She blew on her bangs and made her way off him. He didn't need to talk to know what he was asking. She knew that even though she didn't specifically share everything with Aang; she still shared more emotion with him then with anyone else. She sat on the corner of the couch with her knees curled up to her chin. He hands wrapped around her legs.

"Aang...He was the first person that saw me for me. He didn't expect anything of me and treated me as an equal." She paused, her eyes looking blankly ahead, "He gave me a taste of something that I had never experienced before..."

She paused and he could almost see her eyes brim with tears, "He gave me friendship."

Ky's eyes immediately softened at her confession, but she didn't stop, "He taught me loyalty, compassion, what it means to love." She began to smile, "He showed what people do for each other in the name for love. I don't like Aang. I love him... Maybe not romantically, but I care for him very much in every other way."

"I-that-that's so sweet." He told her before he could stop himself.

She narrowed her eyes and punched his ribcage with her hand. She stood up and walked behind the couch, "that's for calling me sweet-"

She bent her knees and with all her might she lifted the couch, "-and this is to teach you not to ask stupid questions."

He fell off the couch face first. His hair hanged all over the place and he clutched his head, "I guess I kind of deserved that."

* * *

The boy trembled in fear wondering, _how the fuck did I get here?_

His eyes were wide and his lips stilled in a tight, shaky, grimace. It wasn't his best day. He was at least thirty feet in the air, completely incased in ice. He clenched his eyes as a mocha hand swiftly pushed down, sending him down to the floor drenched in water. He shivered as Master Pakku spoke, "Anyone else care to challenge Katara?"

Katara stood proud, smiling brightly at her accomplishment. Her hands to her hips as a chorus of groans elicited from the male water benders. Every single male lay down across the floor with ego's equally busted.

"Pupil Aang, I assume you of all would like to challenge Katara? That is since you are a master considering you have time to lounge around with house pets." Pakku spoke monotone. Katara looked at Aang blankly.

Aang examined them quickly with a grin, "Well, I wouldn't say master, but check this out!"

He smiled brightly before twirling into a human sized snowman. Pakku looked at him disapprovingly as Katara quirked an indignant eyebrow. He let out a sigh, "Tough crowd."

He stood up to his feet and walked up to the sparing centre. He motioned Momo to sit by one of the water benders. He knew by now almost everybody was looking at him in interest. Katara herself seemed slightly confused, if not nervous. She walked to stand in front of him and from the corner of his eyes he saw some of the boys smirk. Aang offered Katara a shy smile and much to his delight she returned it. He scratched the back of his head turning to Pakku. Their master turned to them giving them the signal to begin.

They stood still for the longest time. The boys watched anxiously, some wickedly, and others were biting their nails off. Even Pakku seemed intrigued. Aang himself wasn't sure of what to do. Over the past week they had been reconstructing their friendship. Well, not really reconstructing, more like reconnecting. Still, they had never spared each other since they started class. Sure they practiced together, but never spared. It wasn't like he was afraid of her hurting him, but he knew that she didn't particularly like the idea of it, friendly or not. She had spoken that she sometimes feared that something would go wrong and she'd end up hurting someone. Of course, that didn't change the pride she felt beating all those egoistical guys.

"Go easy on me, will you?" He paused before adding, "I'd like to keep some of my ego intact."

She grinned letting herself relax, wondering what she was so worried about in the first place, "Is the all mighty avatar scared?"

"No, not scared," he told her with a shake of his head, "Resigned, more like it."

A finger rose as he corrected her. She raised her eyebrows, "What?"

He rolled his, "Come on Katara, everyone knows you're the best water bender here." He told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, before adding, "except for Pakku that is."

"Now, you give me healing, that I could probably beat you at." He told with an enthusiastic grin and eyes alight with happiness, "but that's mostly because you pay more attention here."

He dropped his grin and got into a stance. Katara followed his stance and gave him a nod. He narrowed his eyes and swiftly evaded an ice shard. He raised his hands in a circular motion built up water before blasting it in her direction. She raised her hand pushing against the water coming her way. She quickly twirled her body raising her right leg, slamming it down creating blocks with Aang as his target. He remained still in his spot. A couple of the boys let out tiny groans of frustration considering Aang, already a lost cause. The blocks moved forward and just as they made contact with his feet, he pushed himself forward into a jump, and he flipped mid-air right in front of Katara.

She swooped her foot under him causing him to lose his balance, but quickly caught his body with a hand. He turned and pulled several gallons of water from one of the ice pillars surrounding. He was growing increasingly tired. He raised his hands and sent a wave toward her. She quickly dismissed it and as he made his move to attack, she frozen the water making him slide across the ice. He dispelled the ice but that didn't stop him from crashing into Katara sending them both to the ground. She laid half on top of him and half beside.

He breathed in deeply looking into her azure eyes. They were soft and held concern for him. He couldn't help, but get lost in them. At the same time, he found himself every time he looked in them. He gave her a crooked grin, "So, I guess you win?"

She picked herself up and gave him a sheepish grin before extending her hand. He took it with ease looking at their amazingly pleased master.

"Alright, class dismissed." Pakku announced as the males gave Aang questioning glances. Aang smiled at a couple of girls as they made their way towards Pakku. Pakku had agreed to teach them as well, but the other class was full enough.

"Hm... Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be Appa?" Aang asked her.

She looked at him bemused, "No, have you ever wondered what it's like to be Momo?"

"Sometimes," he admitted and she let out a laugh filled with senseless joy.

"Why?" She asked him with a smile plastered on her face, "You know, I don't want know."

He chuckled giving her a toothy grin, "What? Momo is always chirping about something. He's got be saying something."

She rolled her eyes, "Sometimes, I wonder if you're a younger, less meat loving, less annoying version of Sokka."

He offered her a shrug before turning serious, "How long do you think we have before Chief Arnook has Yue arranged to Hahn again?"

She gave him a thought full look. A week had passed and gone long ago. It was only a matter of time before the Chief grew frustrated. She gave him a solemn look that told him he'd rather not hear the answer. They shared a look as they entered the palace making their way into the living room where Yue sat on the couch with her father standing in front of her. Aang looked at Yue with sad eyes. It was clear they had run out of time. Arnook sat on an arm chair looking serious as ever.

"Yue, a week has gone by and I'm afraid I'm going to have to-"

"Let me go!" A voice sliced through the air before the Chief could finish his sentence.

"I have special information, you know!" A voice exclaimed coming from down the hall. A silence filled the room.

"This is no way to treat someone who's about to save your butt."

Aang turned to Katara exchanging a knowing look. They turned to the entrance as two guards revealed an irritated Sokka trying to free himself from them. Sokka caught eyes with the two. His face broke out into a smile with hints of relief. Katara let out a grin of her own.

"Katara! Aang!" He exclaimed, "Why don't you come give me a hug!"

He turned back to the guard with a innocent smile, "See, I know those two. We're best buddies! Us...all three!"

"So, I would love if you'd let me go... Right now… please."

The guards remained stoic. Their gaze never wavered. One of the guards spoke loud in clear with a hint of respect, "Chief, this man was found trying sneak in on a trade boat."

Aang quirked a brow as Sokka let out a scoff, "Please, if I was trying to sneak. I would have gotten off the boat before reaching the wall."

"Everyone knows that almost everyone gets caught sneaking on a boat." He told him with roll of his eyes.

"Besides, look at me!" He exclaimed, "All water tribe."

Aang walked up to chief Arnook with a grin, "Chief Arnook, I would suggest you take a look at the accused before making any decision."

Sokka gave Aang an inquisitive look. Everything about Aang was slightly altered. The way he moved, talked, and even acted. It was as if he knew the boy and he didn't. His essence was there, but something was different. He followed him with his eyes. He took in his attire. It was a robe that flowed across his body. His steps seemed more fluid, steady, and graceful as ever. He watched him grin and place a hand on a girl's shoulder.

White hair was tied back elegantly; pale white skinned reflected the light from the room like the moon. He watched as Aang whispered something that made her pinks tint pink. She looked up and ocean blue eyes met his gaze. She was beautiful, no gorgeous. Sokka stood mouth slightly agape. She quickly turned back to Aang. Her smile shined bright towards the younger boy and Sokka felt a prickle of jealousy. He averted his gaze to the chief. The older man studied him with curious eyes before signaling the guards. His arms were released and he immediately stretched them out.

He stood up straighter as he caught Katara's look. He let out a goofy smile in her direction as the chief gave a look of realization, "Katara, this is your brother?"

She gave him a respectful nod and the chief dismissed his guards, "My apologies prince Sokka. My guards can be a bit rash a times."

Sokka's eyes widened. _Prince_? He was far from that. Of course, technically his father was the Chief, so that made him a prince. Still, it was weird to hear it. The Chief took notice of his state of dress.

"You and your sister have taken me by surprise by your humble state of dress." Sokka looked down at his clothing. It wasn't that of a king, but it fit the bill. Besides, no one had time to worry about that in his village, he wasn't ashamed. The girl with the white hair was ready to open her mouth, but he beat her to it.

"We'll clothing is the least of my worries considering we're at _war_."

The Arnook looked at him in surprise. A smile made a way to his face. He turned to Yue giving her a look of approval. All four smiled in relief looking at a perplexed Sokka, "I meant no disrespect, prince."

Sokka simply nodded letting older man finish, "I heard you have some news, is that right?"

Sokka nodded, his expression turned serious. Aang stood up to his feet recognizing the look in his eyes. It was then that Ky and Toph made their way into the room with equally bored expressions. Sokka let out a sigh, "The fire nation is planning an attack on the tribe."

Arnook immediately ushered them through the halls of the palace. He walked rapidly looking back at the pack of teens behind him. It was amazing how much influence they held. He looked down the hall before sliding in the wall open. The group of teens turned to look at each other in amazement. They quickly followed taking their surroundings.

The room icy blue and silent, it was isolated from the rest of the palace. Chief Arnook, Avatar Aang, Toph, Yue, Ky, Katara, and Sokka sat around the big round chair in the center of the room. Chief Arnook looked straight ahead at Sokka motioning him to speak now that they were alone with no risk of anyone over hearing.

"My father and I had just come out of battle when we saw a full scale fleet of fire nation navy ships heading north." Sokka told them before continuing, "He was planning on coming with me to warn you guys, but there was a blockade and there was no way we'd be able to get through. That's why I'm here alone."

The Chief furrowed his brows. He was not a young man, but he wasn't old. He had never had this problem before and God knew where his advisors were. His eyes landed on the bald boy on his right. He had heard about him building the wall and taking down the fire nation base in Gaoling. He turned to Aang knowing that he would know a lot more than any of his 'advisors.'

"Avatar Aang, What would you propose?"

Katara and Sokka turned to each other with a smile knowing that Aang wasn't good at military things. At least they thought they knew. Much to their surprise Aang stood up with an intense look on his face. His body rigid, but soft. He turned to Sokka and spoke in a voice no one had heard him use; no one, but Toph.

"How long do you predict the fire nation will take before they reach?" His gaze was directed towards Sokka, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"In a week or two, tops." Sokka told him questionably.

Aang stood up to his feet and turned to Chief Arnook. He gave him a straight look that was rarely seen on his generally goofy face, "I need a couple days to come up with a strategy. Taking down unsuspecting fire nation soldiers is already hard enough. If they're ready then we must be too."

Arnook nodded in agreement before dismissing Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sokka. Yue and Ky stayed behind to speak with Arnook, privately, something about making preparations and the army.

* * *

Aang bent the water into a small table that showed the infrastructure of the northern water tribe. He sat down looking at it blankly. A full out fire nation invasion is insanity. That was all he could muster to think. He had so much on his plate already: the fire lord, learning the elements, and finding a fire bending teacher. It was ridiculous. Why couldn't they give him a break? He never even wanted to be the Avatar, for heaven's sake! He shook his head taking the cup of tea Toph was offering.

He studied the ice structure before him. A hand placed in his cheek before Toph asked, "So, how are we getting out of this one baldy?"

Aang looked up her, "Honestly, I don't know."

Sokka looked at him with exasperation, "Look I get that you are the Avatar, but Arnook shouldn't have put you up to this."

Katara turned to her brother hoping that something stupid didn't escape his mouth, "You're not water tribe and honestly, you aren't exactly Mr. Strategist"

"Besides, it doesn't look like you're trying much."

Toph sat back lazily, "This got to be good."

Aang's eyes narrowed before turning back to his observations. He wasn't going to start something with Sokka in the middle of an invasion. Instead, he focused on the task at hand. He tilted his head. There were three walls. The first was heavily guarded by watch men. Then there was a spacing that consisted of mainly shipping goods and merchants. Then, there was a wall second wall elevated slightly higher. A canal water system was used to reach the third wall from the second. There had to be something he could use to his advantage. He bit his lip. The fire nation thought it was a surprise invasion and the northern water tribe had avoided war for a century.

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

He ignored him and immediately stood to his feet. He ran to his room grabbing paper and pencil. He sat back down ready to jot anything down. Toph stood up knowingly. She had often experienced one of Aang's moments of 'enlightenment.' Those were the moments when she remembered all his thousands of previous lives.

He could lower the watchmen so to throw of the fire nation. He could image the water tribe as to being unprepared and overconfident. That is perfect. Now if only Sokka could stop looking at him with judging eyes. He rubbed his brows, "What?"

Sokka looked at him for the longest time, "nothing."

Aang gave him a fleeting glance before turning to Katara, "Are you sure you're up for this Aang?"

"Don't worry about it sugar queen. This isn't the first time Twinkle toes has gotten himself into a mess."

Aang rolled his eyes, "I've come up with plenty of Battle strategies. It wasn't easy at first, but I'm getting better at it."

Katara looked questionably at him remembering back to the news Marie had given her. She furrowed her brows, "If I'm being honest. I'm not worried about winning. I'm more worried on the lives 'winning' will cost."

Aang told the three, "The Northern water tribe will win, there are just too many things in its favor. That I am sure of."

Sokka let out a breath of agreement, "That is if we play our cards right."

Aang turned to face blue eyes relieved to have a moment without tension between the two. He nodded as Toph let out a grin, "That's what we're here for."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Aang, take a break! You aren't going to come up with a full scale battle strategy in a day!" Yue exclaimed.

Aang tore his tired eyes from his map. He looked up at her with a pleading gaze before turning to Ky who nodded his head in agreement. He threw his hands up in the air before falling on his back.

"I'm fine."

"Don't start that crap!" Toph exclaimed coming into the living room, "I can feel you lying without my shoes on."

To prove her point she brought her foot up to his face and wiggled her toes. He cringed in disgust and pushed it away. She let out a smirk before saying, "Even the wall in Gaoling took weeks of preparation."

Aang pinched the bridge of his nose with a strangled sigh, "That's the problem. We don't have weeks. We have _**a week**_."

"Look all I'm saying is that staring at a map and frying you're brain isn't going to help anyone."

Ky raised a brow and in a deadpan tone responded, "Thanks Toph for your elegant choice of words."

Yue shook her head and walked over to him. She bent down on her knees just as Sokka walked into the living area. She felt his eyes on her, but she had a duty to help her friend like he did her. Although, his gaze did make her want to blush as well as cause an immense surge of pleasure on her part.

She bent down to his ear and spoke softly, "Please, let's go out for breakfast then I can help you come up with a strategy."

Aang sighed, "Look Yue, you more than anyone should understand why this is essential."

She massaged his shoulders trying to work the knots in the back of his neck, "I do understand... You know someone once told me there are different ways for acting on your duty and taking a break can help once in a while."

Sokka watched the beautiful girl hover above Aang. A pit formed in his stomach; one that he could only describe as jealousy. Why? That was beyond his expertise, but he felt it.

"Please, for me?"

Yue and Aang stared at each other before releasing an exasperated groan, "Alright!"

A smug smile crossed her lips before standing to her feet. She and Ky shared a look before turning to Toph with expectant looks. Toph groaned and reached into her pocket. A couple of coins fell on each hand. Aang rolled his eyes with a discreet grin.

"I'm going to go get Katara." Aang walked past Sokka with a slight twinkle of discomfort as he met his cold gaze. He sucked in a sharp breath before disappearing behind the curtains.

Sokka turned to meet the young girl in green robes. She held her arms across her chest with a permanent scowl on her face. Something about her caused him unease, but he pushed it down. He took a step back just for a good measure.

"Alright, what's your problem?!" Toph growled.

Sokka narrowed his eyes and stared back at her. He scoffed trying to meet her gaze, but she just looked straight ahead. He could feel his muscle tighten as she lashed out.

"You have been nothing, but a pain in my ass since you got here! Even sugar-queen doesn't act so hostile all the time."

"First of all, hasn't anyone taught you about manners? Second, if you're going to talk to me like that then at least have the decency to look me in the eye instead of looking away like I'm some pile of dirt!"

Toph balled her fist at her sides, "I can't dipshit! I'm blind!"

Sokka's eyes widened as he bent down to look into her sightless eyes. He looked at her closely and sure enough, they held a foggy, cloud like shine. He frowned at her as she pushed his face away. It was then he realized he was invading her personal space. Still, being blind doesn't excuse her language.

"And manners. I get enough of that from the love birds." Scoffed Toph, "You're one to talk about manners considering how you're such a jerk to Aang."

Ky turned to Yue, "It's about to get real up in here!"

He snapped his fingers as he threw his arm to the side with pursed lips. Yue rolled her eyes with a small frown forming on her lips.

"Oh, Aang better hurry."

* * *

"Katara, you in there?"

Aang waited patiently outside her room. His ears perked up as painful whimper followed by angry muttering seeped through the curtains. Aang fought his primal instincts and planted himself on the floor.

"Yeah, in here, come in."

He hurried inside to find Katara struggling to comb her hair. He let out an amused laugh before noticing her state of dress. Her body covered in simple white undergarments. It wasn't anything too revealing, but it was definitely a sight. Her chest wrapped, but her stomach, her shoulders, neck, and luscious legs gloriously exposed to him. If it wasn't enough, droplets fell down her smooth skin, and he couldn't help following one of the wandering droplets.

A fire built in his stomach and suddenly he felt..._**Hungry**_. It was kind of hunger that sucked his stomach in with an untenable want. He clenched his fists at his sides as foreign emotions traveled across his blood stream. It both excited him and terrified him all the same. She had stopped her movements and looked at him with a bemused expression.

Aang didn't know what possessed him, but he walked slowly, almost predatory, toward Katara. She sucked in a breath as he reached to take the comb from her clasped hands. He brought it up to his lips as a temporary hold. She mentally cursed herself as a tingling sensation build in between her legs. Her fingers danced across the ice vanity as a form of distraction.

He gently reached around her neck and slid her soaked hair back. His hands raked gently on her tingling skin lingering longer than necessary. His heartbeat increased with a want, no need to touch her, be close to her. A desire that threatened to consume him, it almost felt unbearable. He didn't know what he wanted to do exactly. He just yearned to feel her warmth. He wanted her lips on his. He didn't understand why he felt that way, but he did.

It scared him.

He held the small comb in his hand and slowly worked the knots in her hair. His eyes met hers several times, but he focused on the task at hand ignoring the rushing heat traveling south. His gaze met hers as he finished combing her hair. She turned to him and he couldn't ignore it anymore. As he explored her azure eyes he understood what he felt. He _**desired**_ her. His body reacted in a way a man would to a woman. His body screamed to hold her close, but he couldn't.

_**He loved her.**_

_Apparently, he desired her too. _Gyatso had warned him, but he never thought it would feel the way it did. It felt wrong in his mind to desire her, but his body said it was right. In the end, his heart beat them both. There was a grey line, but it didn't matter. He respected her too much to be thinking that way. He wanted to shake those thoughts away because she would never think of him that way. She was beautiful, gorgeous even, and he was just Aang. He wasn't anything special. Sure his Avatar status was a big deal, but Katara paid as much attention to status in people as Toph did to language. The possibility of Katara feeling the same was just about zero percent. Somehow, he still hoped deep down.

Something about the way she was looking at him gave him a burst of confidence. Maybe, not even that, more like a surge of energy. It felt as if she was trying to tell him something. She hypnotized him to a point of no return. He didn't stop to think or worry, but leaned in. He gazed down at her lips and paused expecting something to happen, to stop him. Nothing did. It was then he decided to go for it.

His lips met hers gently through an electrical charge of energy. He pulled away with a content sigh leaving his lips.

"I'm sorry." He apologized without a single drop of regret as he met her eyes. He turned around ready to leave at her command.

"Aang."

"Yeah?" He asked turning his head half way.

Her gaze never left the frost floor as she spoke gently, "Do it again."

"Huh?"

His gaze was completely on her as she spoke loud and clear. He didn't spot a single hesitation in her determined voice, "Kiss me."

He strolled up to her and cupped her cheek. His hand held her along gently, but firm as his lips hovered above hers. Her eyes fluttered closed waiting for him to deliver her command. She could feel his breath on her lips like a scorching fire that made her heart race faster. A throbbing spread from her lifeless hands to her wanting core. Her legs tensed as the blood in her veins grew hotter. She pushed her body against his with her arms around his neck and hands spread out tightly against his back in fear of falling to the icy floor.

She knew that she needed to control herself, but she wanted to enjoy, just a bit longer.

His hands reached around her bare waist. She opened her eyes to meet his wanting gaze. He tilted his head and sealed their lips together. It could only be described as a thousand different variations of gentle, sweet and innocent. It was beautiful and everything Katara ever dreamed of, then some more. It expressed how much he had missed her presence in the past months. It told her that he felt the same way about her.

She brushed her lips against his as he parted from her. His grey orbs looked at her with wide adoring happiness and something she couldn't pinpoint. She smiled and pressed her palm on his cheek.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He exhaled with deep emotion in his voice.

"Me too." She admitted with a knowing grin.

"We should go. Everyone is waiting to go to breakfast."

"You tell me this now?" She teased playfully watching his cheeks turn pink.

He let go of her waste to scratch the back of his head sheepishly, "I got distracted."

His eyes landed everywhere, but on her. A blush traveled up her cheeks with a satisfactory approval in the back of her mind. She turned his face to her with a soft gaze. Her thumb traveled to his soft pink lips. They skated softly across as she used her other hand to stable herself against his.

"I think that they could wait a bit longer while we get distracted a little more." She whispered shyly.

His mouth opened slightly with an astonished look on his face, but nodded slowly with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Her lips met his once more in a new, yet familiar dance. Her lips tugged on his and she could almost feel him humming a tune.

Their lips parted with equal smiles. Their foreheads rested on each other taking soft breaths of air.

"That was amazing."

"It was, but maybe we should refrain from complying to my _**womanly desires**_." Blushed Katara.

"Toph?" He reasoned.

She nodded with a grin before giving his lips a peck. He blushed, but gave her one last glance before making his way out.

* * *

_**Aang**_

I feel my tingling lips curl into a smile. A sigh escapes my lips as I recall Katara's lips against mine. Her warm breath and smooth skin against mine does things to me. I can almost feel her and it's my guilty pleasure.

I silently make a note to thank Yue as I near the living room. As I enter, I find Yue and Sokka standing at a very limited distance. The intense look that they're giving each other sends chills down my spine and makes me feel out of place. I focus on the icy floor as an idea pops into my head. It's obvious by just looking at them to see that they like each other. So, I step forward knowing that the kiss they so desperately wanted would not take place in here.

"Uh, Yue?"

She broke her gaze with a solemn look and I immediately felt bad. Still, I was trying to help. I focused on lending Yue a helping hand considering Sokka's daggers were not in encouraging me to help. I don't know what his problem is, but it's starting to get on my nerves. I feel like a ticking time bomb with a target on Sokka. I know I made a mistake and I have yet to apologize, but I also understand that we are at war. He needs to let go of the grudge he holds if things go bad. We are one team, not enemies. At least, not to me.

"I was thinking that maybe you could show Sokka around. Maybe, take him to that meat place you and Ky like so much." I asked her.

Her eyes lit up as a rosy blush spread on her lips. She brushed her hand on her dress calmly and elegantly. I'm not entirely sure how she does it, but it never fails to surprise me. I know deep down she wants to either kill me, hug me, or both. Her embarrassment is caught by Toph with a snicker. I turn to look at Sokka whom resumes narrowing his eyes at me. He's trying to figure me out. I know that much, but I don't hold his gaze.

"Toph, Ky, and I can go show Katara around some more."

"I can do that, if that's okay with you." Yue paused, insecurity lacing her voice as she looked at Sokka.

Sokka turned to look at her in a certain way and then back at me. He looked between us. I choked a laugh that caught my throat as everyone turned to look at me with questioning gazes. I bit my lip as my stomach began to swell and I couldn't hold it anymore. My laughter bounced off the walls. The reality of the situation came crashing down. It was obvious Sokka still held resentment for what I had done, but his jealousy was fueling the already burning fire.

I know that the next words that leave my lips shouldn't be spoken, but I think everything is starting to get to me. My mind isn't clear. The fire-lord, water bending training, my upcoming earth bending training, the upcoming battle, and Sokka; everything is surrounding me and I don't know how to handle it. The pressure on my back is beginning to suffocate me. The only thing that doesn't keep me from exploding is pure will power. Even that is starting to cut short.

"You're jealous."

Everyone turned to face me with wide eyes. Toph casted a smirk as if saying: About time twinkle toes.

He stared me down, but my mind was racing. What was he jealous of? I don't know. Is there anything to be jealous of? I don't think so. I wouldn't wish anyone in my position.

"Of what?" He scoffed daring me to answer.

He appeared to be challenging me, but I can't be sure. There really isn't anything to challenge. Somewhere, I know he wants me to answer despite the warning in his tone. Still, how can I answer a question I don't know the answer to?

"I don't know."

His eyes scan me carefully before retorting sarcastically, "Well that's a surprise."

I feel my eyebrows knit together. I don't seem to know much of anything lately. He's right and that makes me nervous, but I don't talk. His eyes display anger, confusing, and regret. I'm not sure how to interpret it anymore.

"Come on."

He hesitates before following me out the door. We walk out towards the shopping center, but I stop and sit on the hill of snow that lay above the chattering center. I stared at my hands as he sat beside me.

"I was-am scared."

* * *

_**Katara**_

I throw on my parka making sure to tuck in my braid. The last thing I need is a headache or a cold due to wet hair.

My heart races as I inspect myself one last time. My eyes shine bright blue and everything about my complexion glows. Even my lips seem to puff out slightly like a fluffy pink cloud. I hide my face in my hands as a smile breaks out on my face.

I've never felt as girly in my life as I do today. I'm not Toph. I like doing my hair, makeup, and picking out clothes. I also enjoy fighting, learning water bending, and I don't mind getting a little dirt under my nails. Although, grinning like a fool over a over a boy isn't something I'm used to.

Ok, let's try this one more time.

My face stares back at me and I can't help smiling. I just kissed Aang. Well, he kissed me. He seemed to really like it, so what does that make us? I don't know. Everything is so complicated. We are in the middle of a war.

I think this is the first time I remember that. I haven't really spoken with Aang about what happened during my absence or how he's holding up. In fact, we have only really focused on water bending, goofing around, and spending time with Toph, Ky, and Yue. I haven't really taken into account Aang's state of mind. I know for a fact that it can't be easy for him, so I make a mental note to speak with him about it later.

I shake my head and make my way into the living room. I can feel a blush rise up my cheeks at the thought of seeing Aang again. How do I act? What do I say? Will it be awkward? It wasn't awkward this morning. Of course, that might have been due to my reasons for a taking a shower. I can't help the heat rushing to my cheeks as I recall what had awoken me from my slumber.

_My body lays completely bare on top of the bed. The room hot and moist as small gasps and whimpers bounced off the frozen walls. Sea blue sheets hovered on top of a pale white body._

_Hot waves of heat leave my body as the throbbing in between my legs intensified with the proximity of the body above me. Scorching hands held my waste with gentle, but undeniable passion._

_"Please." My voice comes out in a small pleading whisper._

_His body grinds against mine with a taunting pleasure that makes my toes curl. My breast peaks harden as his tongue twirls around my wanting flesh._

_My nails scrape across his back earning me an approving grunt. They trace his spine following the blue markings._

_"Katara…" He murmurs breathlessly against my sensitive skin as I thrust myself against him wanting to feel more of his arousal against mine._

_A moan leaves my lips and his name hangs loosely on the tip of my tongue._

It was then I awoke, but the way my heart speeds up now makes me wonder how I'll be able to face him without blushing. Should I even be thinking about him like that? He's twelve and I'm fourteen. Should I even be thinking about s... You know? It felt so good and yet, there's a part of me guilty for having such a dream.

All I can hope is that Toph doesn't sense anything or that she keeps her mouth shut in front of Sokka. I take a deep breath.

"I'm ready to go guys!"

I announce cheerfully. Toph looks bored, Ky practically screams hungry or maybe annoyed, and Yue looks worried. My heart speeds up as I noticed two missing people. Can Sokka read my thoughts or did he see us? Calm down and breathe Katara.

"What happened?"

"Twinkle toes finally realized that meathead was jealous of him."

"He's not acting like that just because of jealousy Toph. He doesn't even like me." Yue muttered.

I almost smile at her oblivion, but stay on track, "What?"

"I think baldy finally lost it because he burst out laughing like a maniac and called on your meathead of a brother's not so discreet crush. Then they started some kind of little jab dance. I don't know what it was and they've been gone for at least 20 minutes."

"He doesn't like me." Yue grumbled solemnly.

"Really, because he seemed to enjoy standing close to him," Ky added passively.

Yue frowned and I knew for a fact that my brother likes her. She's beautiful and kind. She's perfect for him, but he can be a bit of an idiot with his signals.

Although, at the moment I can only think one thing: _What are Sokka and Aang up to?_

"Look sunshine, I don't have eyes but I can see the way he looks at you. Now I'm not saying he's in love with you like Aang is with Katara, but it's something." Toph stated firmly.

My eyes widen. Aang loves me? Aang loves me. No, Aang is _**in**_ love with me. He can't be can he. I-how-is he really?

My heart pounds in my chest and I can't think of anything else. My surroundings seem far away and unfocused. Something tugs at my sleeve. How do I feel? _**Aang is in love with me. **_Can Toph be sure about that? Can I be sure?

"Don't feel so surprised sugar queen. You're just at as bad as he is and anyways it's not like he's going to declare his undying devotion to you now. Hell, he's too much of a wimp to kiss you. Of course, you're no better." Grinned Toph mockingly.

I bit my lip and refused to let a the smile that tugged at me through.

* * *

_**Aang**_

"I didn't ask for this Sokka."

He looked at me and despite trying to look aloof, I could see concern. It made me feel he could forgive me and that maybe we could have a real shot. His anger was still there.

"I know you didn't want to be the Avatar, but it's not fair for you to turn your back on people that need you."

"I'm not turning my back." I snapped almost reflexively.

I looked away as his piercing gaze met mine. I know that it was a stupid move, but why can't he understand me? I need to know he understands what I'm feeling.

"Sokka, I'm twelve years old. Do you think it's fair for people to want to put so much responsibility on me? How do you think it feels to know so many people depend on me? Do you seriously think I enjoy it?"

He watched me intently as I fought the urge to stand and run. I didn't like it when he looked at me like that. As if I was some criminal that needed to be examined. I may be exaggerating, but it makes me feel that way.

"I never wanted this to happen. I lost my people Sokka. I ran and they paid the price. I don't want to do that to anyone, not again."

I've lost so much already. I don't think I could live with myself if something else happened due to my irresponsibility.

"That's selfish Aang." He responded.

It was. That's all I knew. I wasn't worried about the people. I mean I am, but I think a lot about how everything will affect me. Is it bad, maybe, but I can't filter my thoughts. They just pop out. He continues to observe me through cold, hard, blue eyes. He's looking at me and I know he's not just talking about what I spoke.

"I know, but you and Katara were all I had left. You guys kept me going, my new family and reason to fight. I was going to lose you."

"Katara would have never left." He spat out.

"No, but you would have. I saw how quickly you responded. You didn't even take me into consideration when you blurted out yes." I bit out.

"It was none of your business!" He stood up to his feet.

"To hell with my business! After everything we had gone through together, the three of us, you still didn't consider me more than a piece of dirt on your shoe!"

"Well, how can you blame me when everyone you meet seems to hold on to your every word and what about my village? You put us all in danger just to save your fucking ass!"

I let my eyes narrow as his words seem to come back towards him on their own. He himself seems to be surprised by his own words.

"Why don't you tell me what you're really mad about?"

He scowls tugging harshly on his collar, "I'm jealous okay!"

"Jealous of what?!"

There's nothing to be jealous of. What could I possibly have that makes him jealous? Everything in my life spells danger and self surrender to your job. I don't know what he could possibly want from me.

"I'm jealous of how everyone seems to put so much faith in you despite your age. I'm jealous of how you handle yourself. Most of all, it infuriates me how much you understand my sister when I don't know what to do for her most of the time. I've lived with her for years!"

His fingers clenched tightly in a way I could see his healthy chocolate skin begin to turn pale white. I don't know what to say. Is there really anyway to respond to that? If there is I would like a copy of the response.

"I'm having a mental breakdown Sokka. I don't think that's something to be jealous of. Everything is stacking up and I don't how long before I pass out. I'm not like you. You're the idea guy. The only reason people put trust in me is for the successful wall in Gaoling, but I'm not sure I can come up with something like that on my own again." I admit honestly.

I don't understand how everyone can count on me for battle strategies. I'm barely 12 and yet everyone expects me to win this attack, the war, master all four elements, oh and kill a powerful fire bender. Great, anymore expectations? Perhaps, I can become international Chef Master too.

"I'm sorry." I add after a while.

He looks up from his hands up to meet my stare. His confusion is written all over his face as we let the silence consume us. I want to say more, but I think he understands what I'm saying.

"Family sticks together."

He gives me a sheepish grin and I return it eagerly. He lets out a sigh before a familiar sparkle shines in his eye, "Let's go before Katara throws a fit."

"Yeah," a laugh escapes me as I pause wondering if I should say it or not, "Yue is completely boyfriend-less."

Sokka's eyes stare out wide with a halt like a deer in headlights. He slowly blinks, "Just thought you should know."

* * *

**Omniscient **

"He kissed you!" Yue squealed.

Katara blushed under her gaze as Ky and Toph stood stilled with mouths hanging wide open.

"Aw man, Is it too late to give him my, 'I don't want you to get hurt, I sometimes can't stand your girl, but I want my sibling(questionably male) to be happy. Your girlfriend thinks we like each other so get your ass out there and suck her face off' speech?"

Ky smiled from beside Toph, "I've been helping her."

Katara exchanged a quick glance with Yue before giving Ky a blank look.

"I'm working on it." He sighed as Toph punched his arm.

"I don't know what we are. We really didn't get to talk. What if it was the caught in the moment type of thing?" Katara rambled.

Toph rolled her eyes, "Please if twinkle toes kissed you it has to mean something. Don't worry Sugar queen; just leave it all to me. I promise that by the end of the month Aang will be curled around your finger."

"Do you guys think he likes me?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"Of course."

"Absolutely."

"You're so oblivious, yes."

Katara smiled at the trio before turning her attention to the pair of boys entering the hut.

"That's amazing!" Sokka exclaimed as Aang gave him an honest look.

"It's true."

Katara went to stand by Toph as her brother turned from Aang. He rubbed his arm and walked forward, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier and I- well"

Sokka took in a deep breath as Toph raised her hand, "Let's just call it Truce. I'm not good at apologies either."

Aang smiled letting himself focus on Katara. They locked their eyes together. Things were still uncertain, but for now things would be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So, Aang hasn't taken you to meet Appa?" Sokka asked as he and Yue walked to the stables.

Yue tugged on a chunk of her flowing snowy hair. She smiled lightly and answered, "Well, we mostly spent time exploring the tribe and he's mostly busy with water bending training."

"So… no?"

A musical laugh escaped Yue's lips, "No, I guess not."

Sokka looked at her with an adoring gaze as they neared the icy stables. The sound of crunching hay could be faintly heard along with the grinding of teeth. A small smirk outlined Sokka's lips as a white, fluffy, hay eating bison came into view; the princess' eyes widened in surprise as she turned to the smirking prince.

"Feast upon the amazing Appa!"

Appa snorted in disapproval. Sokka petted the giant fluff ball and spoke, "Sorry, wrong choice of words. I did say you were amazing though. You know I love you and missed you buddy."

Appa seemingly satisfied jumped the blue eyed water tribe man. Sokka squirmed from under his enthusiastic animal friend as Yue fought back giggles, "It looks likes someone has missed you too."

* * *

_**Katara**_

Pakku dismisses the class as Aang raises his hands in surrender. I slowly pull the water back to its icy containers. A goofy grin spreads across his face as I make my way beside him.

"Maybe, you should fight the fire-lord instead."

A scoff escapes, "What I wouldn't give."

"The feeling is mutual." Toph added as she met us at the front entrance of the tea shop.

Aang shakes his head and walks before us. The waiter takes us to a secluded section where Ky sits waiting for us. It takes a minute or two for the waiter to get our order of tea. In the meantime, Toph asks, "Where's meathead and sunshine?"

Aang and I share a look of amusement at the reality of his current nickname. I turn back to Ky in time to see him roll his eyes, "Probably sucking their faces off."

"He should just kiss her already. I'm tired of all the tension, it's been a week!" Toph exclaimed.

I honestly thought it was sweet. I hadn't seen my brother so smitten before; except, maybe for Suki. Of course, they aren't together or anything. They barely know each other. Although, I can total see it.

Yue is a great girl as well. She and Sokka don't know each other very well, but they do get along. Sokka seems to like her and Yue does as well. Besides, Suki isn't here.

"These things take time, Toph," reasoned Aang.

"Took you long enough," muttered Toph in my ear. I felt my eyes pop out off my sockets as I choked on my tea. She let out a satisfactory smirk as Aang rushed to my side. His hand rubbed my back with soothing touch. My hand went up to muffle my heavy breathing as Ky glared at Toph.

"Well, princess and I have some rock searching to do. Don't miss us too much." Toph announced passively before pulling Ky along.

"But I haven't finished my tea." Muttered Ky before they disappeared from my view. I shook my head at the pair before turning to Aang.

"I'm fine." I mumble softly as Aang gazes at me with concern.

He appears doubtful as he returns to his seat across mine. A faraway look covers his moonlit eyes as he sips on his tea. It's then I'm brought back to a week ago, "It's you I'm more concerned about. How are you feeling?"

A sigh escapes his lips, "Honestly, I'm not sure."

He he runs his hand across his bald head with frustration. My eyes furrow together and all I want is to know what is going on through his mind. I take a seat next to him and cup his cheek. It breaks my heart as his teary eyes meet mine. I don't hesitate to press my lips against his.

He lets out a startled breath and I wonder if Toph was wrong. Maybe, Aang doesn't like me at all. It's to my great enjoyment that he returns my kiss with a savoring motion. His tears mix with mine and it's too soon when he parts, "You have no idea how much I missed your company. I often found myself wondering what you would do."

I buried my face in his neck and chuckled softly, "I was a walking dead and Sokka was going crazy."

His thumbs wipe away my tears resting his head on my chest. A small puff escapes his lips as he asks, "Katara, what are we?"

I let my chin fall on his head as I ask myself the same question. What are we? Friends? I don't know, but the thought of being friends with him make my stomach hurt. I let my heart talk before my brain for once in my life.

"I don't know. I don't want to be friends with you. I want so much more, but I'm scared to put a name to it." I whisper meaning every single word.

He perks up and looks at me with a hopeful expression that I can't tear my eyes away from. He searches my eyes for some unknown reason to me and takes ahold of my hands. He tugs them up to his mouth and kiss them through his clasped hands around mine. I almost blush at the touch, but I don't dare say a word.

"Give us a try. I want us to be together. That's all I need, for now. We don't need to use any titles, not yet, if you're not ready."

My breath catches in my throat, "Okay."

His eyes turn soft, "Okay."

It's then that I start to feel awkward. I feel myself begin to wonder if it's going to always be this way, if I'm never going to be able to take to him normally. What if I ruin our friendship? I feel panic begin to consume me.

"Don't make this awkward. It's not too different than being friends except we can kiss and glare at other people when they try to make a move on you," he grins boyishly.

I smile at that and blush at the fact that Aang is so much better at this than I am. He seems so sure and yet I'm the older one.

"Can we keep this between us?" I don't think this before I speak and I'm afraid that I offended Aang as a frown appears on his beautiful lips.

"I figured that was a given. I'm ready to be with you, but Toph is bound to tease. I don't think I'm ready for that."

We share a shy smile as one thought crosses our mind: Don't forget Sokka. We laugh as if reading each other's thoughts.

I reach quietly for his hand as he gives me a reassuring squeeze, "We'll take slow."

He tugs on my braid and I know that for now it's all I need despite of my over active teenage hormones.

* * *

_**Sokka**_

I watch Yue let out an airy laugh as Appa took off into the polar sky. Her gloved hands shoot up to cover her mouth in amazement. She turns to me and I smile lightly at her flushed cheeks. Her white hair blows gently against the wind. Her soft blue eyes meet mine with childlike enthusiasm, "This is amazing!"

"It's pretty cool." I respond mentally slapping myself. _It's pretty cool?_Is that the best I can do? _Idiot_, I hear myself think. I take deep breath to regain myself.

Yue turns to me with a shy smile and I look out to the endless sea in hopes of keeping myself from drooling over her. Too my surprise, she touches my arm and I turn to face her.

"Don't worry. Dad is very pleased with the battle strategy."

I blink twice before realizing that I was frowning, "I got to hand it to Aang though. He really did out do himself."

Yue smiles, "Don't count yourself short though. The idea for the positions was great and according to Aang it was all you."

"Well, I don't like to brag, but..." I pause as a grin spreads on my face. She mirrors my expression before she turns serious.

"I hope it works."

"Me too, it all depends if the orders are followed through. I'm just worried that it won't be enough."

I know for a fact that the soldiers have been training like nuts, but some of them seem wary of me. I fear that we might have to bring citizens to fight as well, those who don't know anything yet. Aang, Arnook, and I thought it be best to keep everything low profile in order to avoid panic. Of course, we have it all planned out. I just hope that everything runs smoothly, but things never do for our little gang. Hopefully, the universe will make an exception just this once.

"Why don't we just relax?" I speak up ready to take my mind away from the last few days of planning with Aang.

As if taking my cue, Yue curls her knees to her chin, "It's beautiful up here."

I look out to see a small snowflake fall on my palm before melting. White puffs of snow fall gently above the ocean and I open my eyes to the view, "It really is."

I turn back to face her and I know that I'm giving her a lovesick look judging by her blush. I almost look away when I realize that she's leaning. I really hope she wants to kiss me as much as I want to kiss her. Her eyes flutter close and that's all I need. Our lips meet softly and I relinquish our kiss to watch a content smile light her face.

"I like you a lot Sokka."

"I do too, Yue."

It's a mutual understanding between us as we lean in again, but I realize there's a change of color in the snow before our lips seal together. Yue looks at me hesitantly as I let some of the black snow on my glove. Her eyebrows furrow, "Why is it like that? Is it snow?"

My fist clench as I meet her gaze, "No, its soot mixed with snow."

"What?"

I turn to look at her in alarm, "They're here, and it's time."

She held on to my arm tightly and dread fills me as I direct Appa to deliver that bad news.

* * *

_**Aang**_

Katara and I hold hands as we make our way through the square. She holds out her free hand as snow begins to fall and we dance around with the children as they twirl around. My face falls as I see the beautiful scene fill with black dust. The water fountains darken and I see Katara stare ahead. Her face turns into one of fear. Her nails dig into my skin and I run. I pull her along as Ky and Toph reach us.

Ky looks around, "What's going on?"

"The fire nation's here!" Exclaims Yue as Sokka helps her down, off of Appa.

My mood continues to fall and there is no denying it now. It's time to fight.

"Well, which of you wimps is ready to kick Fire Nation behinds?!" Toph asks with crossed arms.

I smile and look at my friends, "I'm ready if you are."

Katara lets go of my hand and gives my shoulder a squeeze. Sokka and Ky stand beside one another before coming closer. Katara smiled, "We're in this together and whatever happens today will be okay because we have each other."

There's the Katara I missed so much. It's watching our small group that gives me a new sense of strength. Before I know it, I hear myself say, "Then let's fight like our lives depend on it."

Our little gang shares a smirk as Toph speaks up, "Now we're talking."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so I'm back and writing a quick note. Sorry for delay, hope you guys like. Also, thank you for favs, follows, views and we've got 50 reviews! This is awesome!**

**Thank you guys. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender, it's characters, or any quotes, direct lines that may or may not appear in this chapter.**

Chapter 14

"Aang…"

I turn to face Katara. Her blue eyes gaze into mine. They reflect concern, worry, and determination. She slips her hand into mine and leads me away from the rest of the group as they finalize the strategy.

I don't ask questions and she doesn't offer explanations. We just walk in silence through the white walls of the palace. Her pace slows down as we reach one of the guest rooms of the palace. Her hand slips out of mine and into the room. I follow silently.

"Uh…" The sound escapes deep down from my throat as my back makes contact with the door effectively closing it shut.

A pair of soft lips make contact with mine. It doesn't take long for my own to brush against hers. I'm becoming easily breathless as her mouth works urgently against mine. Her teeth pull on the sensitive skin of my bottom lip before sucking on it gently and greedily.

A moan escapes in a sigh as my hands make their way to her hair, "We…"

She tilts her head and I pull her into a deeper kiss. Her warm breath distracts me as I try to make out what I want to say, "Need to…"

My heart beats fast as her hands come to cup my face. I'm crying and I move my hands to her face. I pull our lips away to see tears brimming her blue eyes. I let my fingers wipe away her stray tears and bite my swollen lip because I'm not sure what to do.

I resort to kissing her forehead. Her arms wrap around my neck, "Please be careful."

I close my eyes and push our lips together wanting to savor the taste of our mouths together, "You too…I don't know if I could handle being apart from you again."

She lets out a sigh as our lips meet one last time. All our emotions pour into this kiss, this moment. Anticipation, uncertainty, fear, hope, and love surrounds us. I hold onto her hand and we take a minute to get ourselves together. Our eyes meet and we know it's time to separate.

**Sokka**

"Alright, is everyone ready?" I ask.

Five men nod silently as Hahn makes his way up to me. He crosses his arms and looks me up and down. It's no secret he hates me for getting the lead in this mission and helping disrupt his engagement to Yue.

I can't say I'm disappointed. Honestly, I'm just glad Yue didn't end up with a Jerk face like him. I close my eyes and go over the plan one more time. All I can hope now is that everything goes well.

"Alright, you all know what to do once we get there right?"

"Yes sir."

Hahn scoffs at the title, but I can't help grin, "Good, now get dressed. The fire nation will be here soon. We can't afford to loose a single second."

They nod their heads before grabbing a fire nation uniform. The last one to step is Hahn, "When this mission is over Arnook will have me get engage with Yue instead of some foreigner peasant."

I've gotten used to his insults in the past week. It's actually getting kind of sad and pathetic. Although, at this point, it's gotten boarder line annoying. If I had my way, I would have taken him off the mission. Of course, Arnook insisted that keeping him would be the least he could do after breaking his engagement to Yue. Needless to say, my week has been filled with headaches. He's more of a distraction. I mean, he's always doubting me and finding ways to question my knowledge. If wasn't for me they wouldn't even know that fire nation uniforms don't have their shoulder blades pointing up anymore. We had to do some fixing to them which lead to spending a beautiful week with the amazing and all knowing Hahn. Isn't it nice to be me?

Instead of responding, I just shrug. I begin to strip out of my clothes and into the red and black uniforms. Come to think of it, it's no wonder why fire nation soldiers are so grumpy all the time. These things are ridiculously uncomfortable. Soon enough, I've got everything on and tied. It's to my surprise that Hahn is still standing there.

"What?" I ask surpassing the urge to groan.

He just scowls and with a flip of his hair, leaves. I can't say I'm sad to see him gone. The spirits must know how much I detest him.

**Ky**

I don't wait for her permission. I grab her hand and pull her into my chest as close as I can. She tenses under my arms, but I don't let go. I'm to afraid to do so. I don't think I could calm down if I tried, but I feel comfort as her arms wrap around my back.

"Alright princess, what's got your panties in a twist."

I can't help chuckle, "Be safe Toph, I don't want you to get hurt."

She lets out a scoff. Her bangs blow away from her beautiful face as she lets out a huff of air. I know very well she can take care of herself, but her mission isn't an easy one. In fact, it's one of the most dangerous. She can tell me all she wants, but nothing is going to stop me from worrying. She doesn't immediately reply which tells me that she knows it's useless to argue.

I'm surprised and pleased when she give my shoulder a squeeze before making her way out to Aang. I watch her go and to my amazement, she stops, "Don't get yourself into to stupid situations."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard it. She remains still waiting for my answer, "Will do dear."

I can't see her face, but her body begins to tremble slightly. I've got her holding back her laughter. Aang throws me a wink as Toph jabs her punch into his arm. I shake my head but I'm left wondering about what that air head knows.

He never winks, unless he knows something that everyone else doesn't. I don't have time to think as Yue makes her way towards me.

"He knows, you know."

I raise an eyebrow, "Knows what?"

"That you like Toph"

I think I almost choked on my saliva. I turn to look at Yue. She holds a smirk before walking down the steps. If he knows, does Toph know? No, Yue is just messing with my head. Besides, I don't like Toph like that. I'm just being paranoid. I don't like Toph. I don't like Toph. Just friends.

"I don't like Toph like that."

Yue just shrugs, "if it helps you sleep."

I shake my head and try to fix my mess of emotions. I don't know how today will turn out, but when he gets back, Aang is going to get what's coming to him. I was perfectly fine without addressing my feelings for Toph. Yue just had to bring it up. Then, I realize. He told Yue knowing she'd bring it up. Oh, he better pray. Sneaky bastard.

I shake my head, but I can't help grinning. I never had imagined the Avatar or Aang, for the matter, as the meddling type.

"Okay, I'm going to need for all of you to help me get everyone under shelter."

I walk to stand next Yue. A group of twenty people before us. It's not much, but it will have to do, "I know there isn't a lot of us, but please gather as many people as you can and take them further into the city. Meet us near the oasis for more instructions in about an hour."

I straighten my back and take a commanding position. Yue nods in my direction, "We need to get the city evacuated. There's no time to waste left."

**Aang**

I take a deep breath and straighten my posture like Ky had taught me. I look at at our team. Toph stands beside me in a identical position. Three female water benders and three male water benders. I give them a look as Toph speaks what her eyes can't, "You've been warned about the danger in this mission. Once we get started there's no going back. We can't afford failure. This may or may not work, so be aware of that. Now that it's said, get your ass out of my face if you can't take this."

Six people look at Toph wide eyed. I turn to Katara, she only manages to scowl. I give her a reassuring smile before winking at the water benders.

"So, I should be leaving now or…"

"Don't get cheeky with Aang. I'd hate for anyone to find out the Avatar can wr-"

I cover her mouth with the palm of her hand. Her mouth twists into a smirk. I almost glare at her. The last thing I want is to have to share my song writing skills with the rest of the world. What happened in Gaoling stays in Gaoling.

"You know what lets just go."

We stand on the outer wall of the Water tribe. Katara gives me a questioning glance and I manage to offer her a sheepish smile. It's all I can give right now. Her eyebrows furrow and I'm forced to turn away from her. The water flows gently, but unevenly. In the distance, I can see the black cloud of ships. My heart drops as I see the numbers.

Toph takes my hand and I know it's time to go. I pull her close and wrap an arm around her waist. I close my eyes and jump. The cool, northern air blows against my face. It stretches and freezes my skin in a way I never could have imagined. I'm both excited and terrified. The adrenaline that swirls in my stomach bursts as I come closer to the water.

I breath in through my nose and breath out through my mouth. The water forms a thing piece of ice with just enough strength for is to step on quickly before sinking. Using a bit of air bending, I lower ourselves onto the ice and pull Toph along by the hand. The sheet melts behind Toph as I create more in front of myself. We reach about a mile and a quarter more before letting ourselves sink with the ice sheet that holds us on top of the water.

An air bubble surrounds us as we sink lower. Toph holds onto me until we reach the sea floor. She steps down with a smile, "Finally, some earth in the icy waste land…no offense."

The group laughs as she stretches about. Her shoes are on, but I think she's just glad to be able to put her Earth bending to use.

"Everyone okay?"

They chatter amongst themselves before giving us a nod. I let out a sigh of relief, "Great, can you guys help me now. My arms are starting to get numb."

They they all form into a circle and sway their hands in a form of water bending to hold back the water surrounding us. I let my arms fall and roll them around. I don't know how much longer I would have been able to hold on to it.

We have about twenty to twenty-five minutes of oxygen, "Alright guys, our goal is to build the shards from here to each side of the ice walls."

Toph speaks up, "Okay moon lovers, you know what to do."

I take a stance as I face Toph. We push a spike of earth up where it reaches the boarder of air and water, "We need the oxygen to say in, the water to stay out, and earth spike to get out."

Two water benders step out slowly from their place. Slowly and gently they reach and wrap the water around the spike. Together, they increased the width of the water to fit the circumference of the rock as we raised it higher. We stopped at I believe about five feet from the surface.

"Okay, that's enough, we don't want them to know until it happens."I pause before adding, "Ken, I need you to surface and bring us more oxygen."

He nods and makes his way out before Toph speaks, "Alright twinkletoes, let's keep going."

**Katara**

I watch helplessly as Aang and Toph drop from the wall I am currently standing on. My heart clenches and seconds seem to go on forever. An eternity of fear consumes my soul. I have aged a thousand years during their fall.

I know they aren't the only ones taking the jump, but it's difficult to take my eyes off them. Aang is not only carrying his weight, but Toph's as well.

My eyes close shut in relief. As always, Aang has managed to amaze me. He lands gently on the water and runs. It takes me a moment to realize that he's stepping on a thin sheet of ice. Although, by the time Toph steps on it's just about to sink.

My heart stops as they reach a fair distance. Aang begins to bend an air bubble around them as they sink into the water.

Half an hour goes by and the only sign of life is a water bender coming up to collect oxygen. I watch the small figure disappear as a messenger puffs out air. He takes a moment to get himself together before bowing.

"Master Katara."

I nod in acknowledgement. It feels weird to be called a master. All my life, I spent trying to become a water bender and suddenly I'm a master. If only dad could see me now. He would know that I can take care of myself. Maybe, I could send him a letter, but it doesn't matter because he still sees me as his little girl. Instead of dwelling more on the subject, I bit the inside of my cheek and turn my attention to the messenger.

"The palace is secured. The warriors are in position. The water benders have taken their places and Master Pakku along with some more water benders will arrive in approximately five minutes."

I furrow my eyebrows together, "Okay, what about the civilians?"

"Princess Yue and Prince Kyle are currently collecting them to shelter."

I turn away from the man and look out to the sea. It looks relatively calm except for the small disturbances every once in awhile. I frown, "What about my brother?"

"Prince Sokka and his team are already situated. They are only waiting for your signal."

"Alright, that is all. You may go, thank you." I smile lightly.

He bows and swiftly walks away. It feels weird being treated like royalty. If not uncomfortable, but I can't say it doesn't come in handy.

At least, this way I'm informed. If their one thing I don't like, it's being kept in the dark. I can't complain. Although, being called Master does feel odd. On the bright side, I could get used to it and I'm not being called princess. Sokka, however, does seem to embrace his title.

I almost laugh. Sokka doesn't seem to embrace it, he adores it. He's definitely going to be sad when we leave. Come to think of it, so will Yue. They have a budding romance and we have to leave soon. Aang has almost reached the point of mastery and he needs to continue his Earth-bending training.

I'm pretty sure he's getting training at the moment though, the extreme kind.

I shake my head. Keep your head in the game Katara! If Aang can manage traveling alone, finding earth bending master, and creating battle strategies, then he can keep himself alive in a limited air space with tons of water pushing in every direction. Cold water surrounding him in every direction.

"They're almost here."

I turn to look out to sea. Fire navy ships navigate the water. My stomach sinks at the numbers. It's more than I could count. They planned for this and they planned to win. I glance at Pakku before focusing on the navy approach.

"There's a lot of them."

Pakku only grunts in response, but his gaze turns worrisome, "I hope the plan works."

"It will." I affirm. I trust Aang and Sokka. I trust their intelligence and skills. Also, it's the only thing that's keeping me together.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"About an hour or two, but you seemed out of it."

I was or am. I guess. I'll admit that Pakku and I didn't get along at first, but now I've grown to see him as an important figure in my life. His gaze holds concern for me and as my teacher it gives me a feeling of warmth.

I offer a tiny smile to which he returns with a frown and crossed arms. I don't say anything and let my shoulders drop. He holds a hand to my shoulder after awhile. I gaze up at him before turning to my right. I follow his finger to a soaking wet Toph and Aang.

"Uh, I have never sweated so much in my life."stutters Toph.

"Are you kidding?"laughs Aang, "I was taking a shower in my own sweat!"

I cringe in disgust, but that doesn't stop me from throwing my arms around his neck. He startles, but relaxes into my arms. I pull away from him and check him for anything out of place.

"Is that why you're so wet? Are you okay? Why are you so cold? Do you need to rest. I-"

"Katara, I'm fine." He states firmly effectively stopping my ranting.

His sliver moons look into mine and I want to do nothing, but kiss him. Instead, I stick to holding him close. I let my senses fill with his scent and touch. A couple of minutes go by when a cough breaks us apart.

"Alright Sugar queen, I see how it is. No, Toph are you okay? That's cool."

I smile and wrap my arms around her. Her shoulders sag as she groans. A puff of air leaves her lips, "I didn't think you would do that."

Aang laughs,"You asked for it."

"Shut airhead!" She growls in his direction before awkwardly pushing me away, "Alright, I missed you too. Um…you can let go now."

I shake my head at her lack of acceptance to affection. Aang gives me a winning smile, "Its water, let's say we took a bath."

"Yeah, a cold bath… In the ocean." Toph deadpans.

"We were tired and our grip on the water was starting to get too much handle. So, we let go and the water started to seep in. We lost control and with the pressure down there…"Ken explains.

What if they hadn't come back. My mind starts to come up with all these possibilities and scenarios. Aang gives me a concerned glance.

"No one got hurt, but then again, we were close to the surface." Kirra adds after.

I nod, "At least, no one got hurt."

Aang chuckles with a cheeky smile, "That's the spirit. Besides, at least now I can cross off swimming in attic water after riding an Unagi off my bucket list."

I roll my eyes with laughter escaping my lips as the others look at us like we're crazy.

**Ky**

"Please ma'am, if not for yourself than for your children. We will find your husband, but please, you need to go down into the bunkers."

Her eyes are wide open and frantic as she searches for her lover amongst the sea if people. Her hand grasps tight to her young boy and she holds a baby girl with her other free arm. My heart breaks for them, but they need to take cover.

An emotionless mask takes over her face as she turns. Her body halts for a moment before racing to the left of the bunker entrance. The little boy runs behind his mother and jumps into a mans arms.

"Daddy!"

I smile briefly, before walking up to them, "Please take cover. We don't have much time."

"Prince Kyle, will we have to fight?"

I look at the man. He appears to be only in his mid-twenties at most. He doesn't seem scared. In fact, he appears determined, resigned, and concerned. I look at his two children and wife. It's only natural he feels that way.

"No, we're doing everything in our power so that it doesn't get to that."

He nods and I wait until I see them walk into safety. After we received the news of an invasion. Sokka and Aang made up and decided to work together on a strategy. They were most concerned with the safety of civilians. Our tribe is all city. One can not do something without affecting another. Communication is essential. Despite of the size we are very United people.

For those reasons, I had suggested making a shelter for our people. Sokka had been quick to suggest a bunker of sorts. Aang had been studying maps. In the back, at the very end along the wall of our tribe is a water fall where our spiritual oasis is located surrounded by a small wall. It pops out like half of an oval.

On each side of the oval we dug two connected adjacent bunkers that pointed to a glacier wall. It would not only not only keep the people safe, but help them escape if the fire nation were to take over. The bunkers had a small path ways that would lead them through the glacier along the wall to the other side where small rafts would be waiting for them. Of course, there would be someone to inform them. If said someone didn't, then they're screwed. At this point, I could only hope.

"I think that's everyone, but I had them take another round. Just in case."

"That's good."

I don't say anything else, but I'm guessing that by Sokka's influence, Yue seems to have become a bit of a chatter box.

"Ky? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine."

"Is it what I said this morning. I was only teasing."

I smile at that. I know she was, but I'm a bit worried that it may be true. I'm not about to tell her that though. Instead, I tell the part I can.

"Do you think they're okay? Aang and Toph, I mean. They're doing so much for us and it's dangerous down there."

It's our responsibility, it's our tribe, yet they're risking their lives to help us. They've already done so much. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay them. Then, there's Sokka whom has offered himself on a mission that could potentially get him killed if caught. They're our friends. As if it weren't enough, Katara's in the frontline.

"I know what you're thinking. Aang is the Avatar. It's in his job, but most of all he's our friend. He can take care of himself. Toph, she's Toph. She does what she wants and no one tells her other wise. Katara, she's the mother hen and her first instinct is to help. As for Sokka, it's just who he is. Fighting the fire nation gives him purpose. Do you think they would be able to sit back and do nothing while the tribe is attacked? No! It's who they are. All you can do now is make an effort and maybe one day when they need us, we'll be there."

In the years I've known Yue, I have never heard her speak so passionately about anything. Katara and Toph are rubbing off on her. I can't help smile and embrace my older cousin, "Your speech was amazing and I don't care what anyone says. You're going to make a mighty fine leader of the Tribe. You don't need some jerk face man by your side to do it."

Her eyes get teary and for once in my life, it's my turn to give her a strong shoulder to lean on.

**Aang**

They're getting closer.

They're not visible under water, but I can see the rock shards in my mind. I close my eyes and focus on my surrounding like Toph had taught me. The entire tribe has fallen into silence. It's better for us anyway. The ships move in a dark cloud of pollution.

Several intakes of breath surround me and I know they have reached the rocks. There is only the sound of water swishing against the boats. This could either mean we failed miserably or exceeded our own goals.

I open my eyes to see Katara looking at me. I breath and nod. Toph gives us a small salute before running to find Ky and Yue. I shake my face at her childishness before turning to a grinning Katara. I turn to get my glider from Pakku. He scowls at me and I know he's not happy with our childishness.

I shrug my shoulders.

On the very first ship, the one that leads all the others, stood Zhao on deck. His side burns big as ever and a scowl attached to his face. His golden eyes hard as steel. He's looking at me and, apparently, Katara has come to the same conclusion as well.

She looks at me with question written in her eyes. I, instead, turn to Zhao with a smirk. His fist clench at his sides and I wink before discretely signaling Katara. I shoot my glider up in the air and jump on.

I fly above him as Katara jumps down the wall. She raises a wall of water momentarily before slamming it down. Appa flies out and I jump on him. Sokka has received the message. I steer Appa down and lift Katara into him. We move to the saddle and I bend the air as she bends the water. Together, we begin to for a cloud. I don't look at anyone else, just at her. I, somehow, know that they are just as entranced by her as I am.

Her body moves in sync with mine in a similar dance that we've done before. She smiles at me with sweat dripping down her body as her arms work on keeping up with mine. Emotions swirl around us like the cloud of fog surrounding us. Despite the speed of our movement, I'm oddly calm. Something about our movements feel old, intimate, and ours. In this moment of distress, I look at her and I'm happy. I'm in love and it's incredible.

Soon enough, we're done. There isn't a place in the ocean filled by ships that isn't covered in fog. The fire nation is vulnerable, but not for long. A couple minutes at most. The fog won't last too long. It doesn't matter. A couple minutes should be enough if the rocks did their job. The best part, they can't attack without the fear off hitting one of their own.

**Sokka**

"Alright, you three go search and I'll go find this Admiral person."

I raise my eyebrows. Two of the other warriors turn to look each other as if asking themselves, 'What did we get ourselves into?'

Hahn turns without a second thought leaving Saburo and I with no assignment. Gou and Isamu hold confusion in their eyes.

"Search for what?" They ask in unison.

I chuckle at them. They look at me expectantly, "You're our mission leader, not him. He's a sucky one at that too anyway."

"Gou, Isamu, find admiral Zhao's office. Grab anything that seems important or catches you're eye, but don't make a mess. The last thing we need is for them to know we have been here. If you can get any other information, than good. Meet me back here in an hour."

They turn purposefully to their destination. Saburo meets my gaze and I don't need to say anything. We need to find Hahn before he does something stupid. We roam the halls and I can't help, but feel anger. We could be hunting down information, but instead we're hunting down an idiot compromising the mission.

It's much to my relief when I find him standing near a curtain that leads to the main deck. Saburo clenches his fist and stomps up to Hahn, but a growl I recognize very well stops him.

"Fuck! They knew! How is that possible Iroh?!"

Iroh? Isn't he the old man that hangs around Zuko all the time. I purse my lips together before turning to Saburo. He looks pleased at Zhao's next words.

"Shit, I can't believe this!"

We reach out for him, but Hahn is out of our grasp before we can stop him. He pushes the curtains away dramatically. He throws his helmet away and pushes his hair back. He puffs out his chest.

"You better believe it!" He exclaims.

Saburo turns to look to me. I can't see him through his helmet, but I can imagine him rolling his eyes. I bite my lip and stay on the right side of Hahn, near the curtain.

I look out and for once I am able to admire the handy work of Aang and my sister. While the fog is starting to clear up. The water benders are fighting with all they've got and they have definitely done a load of damage.

"Admiral Joe! Prepare to meet your doom!" He launches himself at Zhao.

Zhao simply pulls him over his shoulder and throws him over board. He rolls his eyes and my jaw drops. I can't hold it anymore. I slap my forehead over the helmet at his stupidity. Saburo, runs to the railing after Hahn. I almost think he's going to break our cover, but no. I can barely see Hahn being pulled into a water benders boat before Saburo explodes.

"It's Zhao you fool. Get your facts right!"

I almost laugh at Zhao's face as Saburo mutters, "idiot."

He returns to his spot on the left side of the curtain. Zhao quirks an eyebrow before shaking his head. Iroh looks skeptical, but says nothing.

"What are you going to do? Daylight is nearing to an end and we're loosing…terribly. We haven't even breached their wall, not to mention it's a full moon. Water benders draw their power from the moon. It's not like you can get rid of it." Iroh speaks.

It's partly my fault. Pride swells inside me at that, but worry seeps as Zhao speaks, "In the contraire Iroh. The water tribe will not win. The have the lead, but I on the other hand work smarter. I plan to get rid of the moon."

What? How? Is that even possible? This guy has gone nuts! Get rid of the moon? That's ridiculous and on the bridge of insanity.

"I was a young apprentice at the time, when I came across an old library. I started researching. I found these scrolls of the moon and ocean spirits. A long time ago, they sold out their immortality to become part of our world, now they will pay the price. "

I don't listen to the rest of the conversation as two fire nation soldiers come to trade with us. Saburo runs down the hall to Gou and Isamu. I give them a hard look, "We need to find Aang."

My heart drops to my stomach. Just what we needed, more problems.

**Ky**

"Toph?"

Yue walks forward. I let them talk as I walk over to the bunker entrance. I take a deep breath and cover it with a thick sheet of ice. The other three entrances have been shut already. Everyone is just about evacuated.

"They're here aren't they?" I ask aloud.

"Yeah and they're a lot of them."

I run my hand through my hair. This is isn't good. If Toph says a lot it's because it's a lot. Yue holds my shoulder.

"It will be alright. Come on. Let's go see how they're holding up."

I sigh, but follow her lead anyway. Our tribe is under attack. I can't believe it. It's been so long. We've lived in this bubble. I knew one day it would come, but for some reason we felt so secure as if they could never get to us. It's stupid really, but it's too late to dwell on it now.

We reach the outer wall where warriors stand guard. They look annoyed and itching to help out, but also incredibly amazed. I look out. The water benders assigned for this are fighting hard, but even then there's still so many.

"I can't believed this, look at how quickly they're taking them down!" Yue nudges my shoulder in the direction of the two warriors. I frown at her, but force myself to pay attention.

"Yeah, the water wall thing Master Katara did was pretty awesome, but did you see them make the fog. It didn't last long, but the fire soldiers didn't see it coming. They were vulnerable. They had this planned already."

"Well obviously, but the only thing I can't understand is the speed that they're taking the ships down. There's still a lot of them, but they have taken at least half the fleet. It's ridiculous." Grins one of the two incredulously.

I turn to Toph. She grins with a puff of her chest. It worked, it worked! I direct my gaze to the fire nation fleet. The water benders are freezing the boats and fighting on board, but there are others that just sink.

"I have to go see it."

"Wait, Ky!" Toph begins, but I already plunge myself into the water. My body is quickly incased by an ice prison, but I don't stop. I merely manipulate the water around me and try to make it warmer. I dive through the water and under the ships. Some of them have damage under them in forms of scratching. A handful of water benders are freezing water into the damaged areas. I watch in amazement as the ships sink.

In the distance I make out the ice shards or what is left of them. Some look like they broke apart and others look like they were melted away. I guess that explains why not all the ships were damaged.

My lungs soon start to beg for oxygen and just as I resurface a day break is called. I suck in a breath and water bend myself up the wall. On top, I water bend myself dry with a laugh.

"It worked and it's amazing."

"I would hope so, almost drowned myself."

I tense immediately. I know she meant it as a joke, but just the thought. It makes my chest grow tight.

"Oh relax, I've been in worse."

I'm horrified, but I have no time to think about that as a distressed Sokka and scowling Hahn make their way to us, "We need to meet. Get Katara, Aang, and the Chief. Meet us in thirty minutes at the palace."

His tone left no room for discussion. This is bound to be bad.

**Katara**

The last time I saw Aang was battling a pair of fire benders. I lost sight of him as soon as the day break was called. I have spent the past ten minutes looking for him on Appa.

Finally, I find him in the empty room where we had kissed this morning. He's laying curled up on the left side of the bed. He faces away from me and his body trembles. I slowly walk over to him and slip under the covers beside him.

I gently turn him over to face me. My hand moves on its own accord to his cheek. He leans into my touch as his own hand comes to cover mine. His eyes meet mine and all I want is too make him feel okay. Grey eyes filled with sadness, pain, and anguish.

"There are so many and everyone expects so much from me, but I'm only one boy."

His voice cracks with emotion and I'm reminded that Aang is still young. He's the Avatar and for that he's been forced to grow up. I pull him into an embrace. We stay like that for some time. The sun is setting, but I don't care. He needs me and this is were I will stay.

The last rays of sun are shining into our room when he lifts his head from my chest. His hand tucks a stray hair behind my ear. We lay there looking at each other. Sometime, when the moonlight seeps in, our lips find each other. We seek comfort, safety, and love. We lay there sharing innocent kisses knowing that we can't stay there all night, but we can certainty wish. We lay there knowing that we need to get up soon. Our kisses remain gently and sweet as we decide it's time to face the music.

We're in this together, as a team. We'll get through as long as we have each other. I don't doubt these next hours will become a nightmare, but I have him and he has me. That is all I need and when his hand finds mine as we walk along the hall, I know that he believes the same.

**Don't forget to review and sorry for any formatting details. Fixing and jumping around to the best of my abilities.**

**Ps. Doc not working with me so I'm sorry that this isn't like most of my usual chapters with bolding and italic. Too tired to go back and check for ever place were I italized and bolded! **


End file.
